Twins? Are you sure (HP Fanfiction) (Marauders era)
by pauc1115
Summary: Después de que la guerra contra Voldemort hubiese acabado Harry no sabe que hacer, pero cuando la Muerte le cumple su más profundo y doloroso deseo, ¿acaso Harry Potter por fin podrá tener la vida que siempre deseo? Acompaña a Harry a su nueva vida, donde viaja a otro tiempo y espacio sin recuerdos y con el cuerpo de un niño de quince meses, y... ¿Siendo el gemelo de su padre?
1. Aviso

_****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****_

 **HELLO EVERYBODY**

 **Los personajes son de la grandiosa y fabulosa JK Rowling. (Excepto algunos personajes que agregue con el tiempo:))**

 **\- Antes que nada quería comentarles que solo el título de la historia está en inglés: "Twins? Are you sure" todo lo demás está escrito en español, pero lo escribí en inglés ya que suena mucho mejor que en español: "¿Gemelos? Estás seguro". Porque, admitámoslo, todo suena mejor en inglés.**

 **\- Leí los libros de Harry Potter hace mucho tiempo ya, y los amo, pero aun así a veces se me olvidan un poco algunos detalles, así que si a veces pongo algo que nunca salió en los libros, lo más seguro es que lo haya sacado de las películas.**

 **\- Todos los personajes de la historia son sacados de los libros de Harry Potter, aunque también habrá algunos de mi propia autoría.**

 **\- Habrá algunas cosas que no sé si en verdad pasaron con respecto al pasado de ciertos personajes del padre de Harry Potter y sus amigos, así que si pongo que alguien se casó con otro alguien con el cual no se tuvo que haber casado o trabaja en un lugar donde no tuvo que haber trabajado o alguna fecha importante que se me paso o algo por ahí, perdón; no estoy 100% segura de todo lo que les pasó a los personajes ya que Rowling no nos dio mucho con que trabajar a decir verdad, así que si tengo algo mal, lo dejare así ya que no estoy muy segura, aun así, por favor avísenme.**

 **\- Enserio intentare parecerme a J.K Rowling en su forma de escribir, pero no puedo asegurarles que sea tan buena como ella (obviamente no lo voy a ser).**

 **\- Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia solo tenía doce años, así que por favor no critiquen si en algún momento de la historia esta se vuelve tonta o sin ningún sentido ya que no tengo mucha experiencia, también pido que entiendan las faltas de ortografía que lo más seguro es que tendré.**

 **\- Otra cosa es que aceptó los comentarios críticos, pero por favor nada de comentarios groseros o en forma de mala manera.**

 **\- Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en , espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

 _ ****Travesura realizada****_


	2. Sinopsis

_**OK, aquí les dejo la sinopsis completa de la historia. (Pronto publicare los primeros capítulos.)**_

* * *

La guerra a acabado, Voldemort está muerto y no volverá a molestar a nadie, los héroes de la guerra por fin podrán tener un poco de paz después de todo el dolor que sufrieron, ¿no?

Harry a sufrido más que cualquier otra persona normal y no sabe qué hacer después de que todo por fin hubiese llegado a su fin, pero cuando la Muerte le cumple su más profundo y doloroso deseo, ¿acaso Harry Potter por fin podrá tener la vida que siempre deseo?

Acompaña a Harry a su nueva vida, donde viaja a otro tiempo y espacio sin recuerdos y con el cuerpo de un niño de quince meses, y... ¿Siendo el gemelo de su padre?

 **Los personajes y los lugares en la historia son propiedad de la grandiosa y fabulosa JK Rowling. (Excepto algunos otros personajes de mi propia autoría :))**


	3. El nuevo Señor de la Muerte

_La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director también había sufrido desperfectos desde la ultima vez que Harry pasara por allí, pues yacía en el suelo un poco grogui, y el chico se preguntó si todavía sería capaz de reconocer una contraseña._  
 _\- ¿Podemos subir? -le preguntó._  
 _\- Adelante -gimió la estatua._  
 _Pasaron por encima de ella y subieron por la escalera de caracol de piedra que ascendía lentamente como una escalera mecánica. Al llegar arriba, Harry abrió la puerta._  
 _El pensadero de piedra todavía estaba sobre el escritorio, donde él lo había dejado, pero se sobresaltó al oír un ruido ensordecedor; le vinieron a la mente maldiciones, el regreso de los mortífagos, el renacimiento de Voldemort..._  
 _Pero eran aplausos. Desde las paredes, los directores y las directoras de Hogwarts le dedicaban una abrumadora ovación: agitaban los sombreros o las pelucas, sacaban los brazos de sus lienzos para estrecharse las manos unos a otros, daban brincos en las butacas donde los habían retratado, Dilys Derwent lloraba sin ningún reparo, Dexter Forscue agitaba su trompetilla, y Phineas Nigellus gritaba con su aguda y aflautada voz: ¡Y que conste que la casa de Slytherin a participado en este acontecimiento! ¡Que nuestra intervención no caiga en el olvido!_  
 _Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que estaba retratado, de pie, en el cuadro más grande, situado justo detrás del sillón del director. Las lágrimas le resbalaban tras las gafas de media luna perdiéndose entre su larga y plateada barba, y el orgullo y la gratitud que irradiaban ejercieron sobre Harry un efecto tan balsámico como el canto del fénix._  
 _Al final el chico levantó las manos y los retratos, respetuosos, guardaron silencio. Sonrieron y enjugándose las lágrimas, todos se dispusieron a escucharlo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Harry eran sólo para Dumbledore, y las escogió con mucho cuidado. Pese a estar exhausto y muerto de sueño, debía hacer un esfuerzo más, porque necesitaba un último consejo._  
 _\- El objeto escondido dentro de la snitch se me cayó en el Bosque Prohibido -empezó-. No sé exactamente dónde, pero no pienso ir a buscarlo. ¿Está usted de acuerdo, profesor?_  
 _\- Por supuesto, hijo -respondió Dumbledore; los otros personajes lo miraron con curiosidad y un tanto confusos-. Una decisión sabía y valiente, pero no esperaba menos de ti. Aunque... -el brillo que generalmente ardía en sus ojos se apago por un momento- lamento informarte que ahora las tres reliquias son completamente tuyas,y aunque no las quieras y las escondas, siempre regresarán a ti en el momento más inesperado._  
 _\- Entiendo -afirmó Harry, sabiendo ya esa respuesta, ahora él era el Señor de las Reliquias de la Muerte-. No quiero ninguna de ellas, así que déjare la piedra donde está. Pero, voy a conservar el regalo de Ignotus._  
 _\- Claro que sí, Harry -sonrío Dumbledore-. ¡Es tuyo para siempre, hasta el día en el que se lo pases a alguien!_  
 _\- Y luego está esto. -Alzó la Varita de Saúco, y Ron y Hermione la miraron con una veneración que, pese a su somnolencia y aturdimiento, a Harry no le gustó nada-. No la quiero -dijo._  
 _\- ¿Qué? -saltó Ron-. ¿Te falta un tornillo?_  
 _\- Ya sé que es muy poderosa -comentó Harry con voz cansina-. Pero era más feliz con la mía. Así que..._  
 _Rebuscó en el monedero que llevaba colgado del cuello y sacó los dos trozos de acebo, conectados todavía pon una delgadísima hebra de pluma de fénix. Hermione había dicho que la varita no podía repararse, que el daño sufrido era demasiado grave. Así pues, Harry sabia que si lo que iba a hacer a continuación no daba resultado, no habría ningún remedio._  
 _Dejó la varita rota encía del escritorio del director, la tocó con la punta de la Varita de Saúco y dijo:_  
 _\- ¡Reparo!_  
 _La varita de acero se soldó de nuevo, y unas chispas rojas salieron de su extremo. ¡Lo había logrado! Tomó la varita de acebo y fénix y notó un repentino calor en sus dedos, como si aquel instrumento y la mano se alegrarán de reencontrarse._  
 _\- Voy a devolver la Varita de Saúco al lugar de donde salió -le dijo a Dumbledore, que lo contemplaba con gran cariño y admiración-. Puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignotus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final._  
 _Dumbledore asintió y los dos se sonrieron, pero el retrato no pudo evitar decirle lo que ya antes le había dicho:_  
 _\- Pero como ya sabes, la varita regresará a ti, no importa lo lejos que estas, la complicada situación en la que te encuentres, todas las reliquias siempre regresarán a ti, ni aunque la pongas en mi tumba, espero que comprendas eso, pero recuerda: no eres invencible, sólo tienes un poder el cual muchas personas no podrían ni imaginar. Ahora eres ¡El nuevo Señor de la Muerte!_  
 _\- Perfecto, otro sobrenombre. El-Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, y ahora esto -gruñó Harry._  
 _\- ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? -preguntó Ron mirando la Varita de Saúco con un dejo de nostalgia._  
 _\- Creo que Harry tiene razón -opinó Hermione en voz baja._  
 _\- Esa varita tener más problemas que beneficios -dijo Harry-. Y sinceramente -dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich-, ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida._  
 _Y mientras los tres compañeros caminaban por los silenciosos y destruidos pasillos de lo que consideran un hogar, no se percataron de que alguien encima de ellos cubierto por una larga y desgastada capa negra sonreía y se reía de lo inoportuno de esa frase del Niño-Que-Vivió._  
 _Los problemas todavía no habían acabado._

* * *

 _ ****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****_

 **Todo esta capitulo fue sacado de las últimas hojas de: "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, capítulo: La falla del plan, pág: 627-629"**  
 **Aunque, como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, agregué unas cuantas frases al capitulo para que se arreglara más con la historia que tengo en mente.**

 _ ****Travesura realizada****_


	4. El regalo

El sueño llegó a Harry tan rápido como la velocidad en la que volaba una snitch, con tan solo tocar su cama en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, la cual milagrosamente había salido viva de todo el desastre que había ocurrido, ya estaba completamente dormido. Hace días que no dormía en paz, y sinceramente no le gustaba ninguna de todas las ovaciones y aplausos que le llegaba a su persona desde cada rincón del castillo.  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo con todo su ser poder dormir tranquilamente, sin visiones ni pesadillas, o bueno... ¿Acaso no podía pedir un poco de paz después de todo lo que había pasado?

Harry se encontraba en una habitación blanca, no era nada comparada con la vez de cuando había "muerto" y había aparecido en King Cross. Esta vez no veía nada y dudaba acaso si había algo. Solo blancura.  
\- ¿Hola? -suspiró Harry, en serio había pensado que después de que todo se acabase por fin podría tener una vida como la de cualquier otro chico, o lo más normal que un mago pudiese tener.  
Un figura se materializó a solo unos pasos del chico. Harry no le podía ver la cara, llevaba una túnica negra y desgastada que cubría todo su cuerpo, lo único que el chico podía alcanzar a ver eran sus manos blancas como la nieve, con largas y sucias garras y llena de cortes y golpes, y con algunas manchas de lo que parecía sangre seca.  
\- Hola, chico -arrastraba las palabras, como una serpiente, su voz era fría y no daba paso a ningún signo de algún sentimiento- que bueno que ya has llegado, te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Tú y quién más? -Harry no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío invadiera su cuerpo, esa voz, esa voz, era... Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que la conocía de algún lado, esa frialdad y liderazgo no podían ser fáciles de olvidar.  
\- Nosotras -otras tres figuras aparecieron detrás del chico, pero a diferencia del primer sujeto, las tres nuevas figuras se veían limpias y con capas blancas, y con la cual Harry alcanzaba a ver cómo un aura poderosa las rodeaba. Eran mujeres, sin lugar a dudas, su voz, a pesar de ser fría y temerosa como la del primero, era más delicada y suave-. Te hemos estado observando y tenemos que admitir que nos has sorprendido más de una vez. Y no es fácil sorprendernos -las tres figuras hablaron al mismo tiempo, como si fuesen una, creando eco en todo el lugar donde en ese momento se encontraban.  
\- ¿Qué quieren de mí? -Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que si se encontraba una pelea con las cuatro figuras, no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de vencer.  
\- Como ya te hemos dicho, hemos estado observándote, has salvado el mundo que hemos creado incontables veces, y gracias a ello, estamos aquí para darte nuestro regalo.  
Una de las tres mujeres hablo, la del lado izquierdo y a pesar de ser la más baja en estatura de las tres, Harry podía observar cómo parecía ser la más vieja y sabía de todas las figuras ahí presentes-. Yo soy Pasado.  
La figura de en medio, la de la voz más potente, hablo-. Yo soy Presente.  
Y finalmente, la figura más alta y joven de todas termino-. Y yo soy Futuro.  
\- Estamos seguras de que ya has oído hablar de nosotras, así que nos ahorraremos las presentaciones.  
Harry estaba seguro de haber oído de ellas, como tiempos, nunca se lo imagino como personas de verdad.  
\- Y espero que ya me conozcas a mí, Señor -la primera figura que había aparecido hablo, se quedo unos segundos en silencio, como si esperase que Harry saltase a estrecharle la mano como a un viejo amigo-. Pero como veo que a pesar de las docenas de veces que te has escurrido de mis manos, déjame presentarme: soy la "Muerte" como muchos me conocerán, pero sinceramente espero que no creas que enserio me llamo así, mi verdadero nombre es: &:/¶¡~#%* -Harry creyó al principio no haber oído bien, pero con la seguridad de cómo hablaba el individuo dudo si acaso era una broma de mal gusto-. Y como eres el nuevo Señor de la Muerte, estoy completa y plenamente a tu servicio -la muerte hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia el chico.  
\- Hoy nos reunimos contigo para ofrecerte un regalo por todas las veces que has salvado este mundo que tanto nos costó crear -dijo Futuro.  
\- Pero no digas que te dijimos que solo fuimos nosotras tres, si Destino, Espacio, Naturaleza y Vida te oyeran decirlo, estamos fritas -susurro la que antes se había prensado como Presente.  
\- Pero no estamos aquí para hablarte de nuestros problemas familiares con nuestros hermanos -interrumpió la más vieja de todas, Pasado-. Como ya te lo hemos dicho, estamos aquí para entregarte nuestro regalo, algo el cual estamos seguras que no podrás rechazar.

Harry oyó un suave "PLOP" detrás de él e instintivamente giro con la mano levantada apuntando con su varita a cualquier peligro que se le presentase.  
Se quedó mudo al ver lo que tenía enfrente, nunca pensó volverse a encontrar con aquella cosa y con eso recordó la primera aventura que tuvo. Y sin que se percatase, una oleada de nostalgia lo derribó.  
Detrás de él un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras.  
Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:  
 _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._  
 _"Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"_ No pudo evitar pensar Harry.  
El espejo de Oesed estaba parado enfrente de él con toda su magnificencia. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse a él temerosamente, ahí estaban, como hace siete años, en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora había mucha más gente de la que antes había observado.  
Una mujer muy bella, de cabello color rojo llameante y con el mismo verde esmeralda en sus ojos como en los de Harry. Agarrado de la mano de la mujer, un hombre alto y delgado y de pelo negro como el del chico le sonrió y le saludo, sus gafas se le resbalaron por su aristócrata nariz, pero a él no le importo, saludó felizmente a su hijo. Pero esta vez, detrás de él no sólo estaban los familiares de Harry; muy apretujados, al lado de sus padres, se encontraba toda la familia Weasley, saludándole y sonriéndole, todas las marcas y rasguños de la guerra que habían pasado habían desaparecido, todas sus arrugas de preocupación no estaban.  
Y sentados, enfrente de todo, estaban sus dos mejores amigos, los que siempre lo habían acompañado, en las buenas y en las malas. Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Hermione, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus caras reflejaban pura felicidad y calma, no había ni un solo deje de preocupación o tristeza.  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreírles y saludarlos de regreso. Y no se percató de lo cerca que estaba hasta cuando su nariz estaba casi rozando el espejo y su aliento empañando el objeto, se había pasado minutos ahí parado.

Sintió una fría y delicada mano en su hombro, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto del susto. Detrás de él, la Muerte lo observaba con cariño, aunque Harry no estaba completamente seguro de ello, ya que su cara seguía siendo cubierta por el velo negro.  
\- Como ya sabrás el uso de este espejo es enseñarte lo que más desea tu alma, no importa lo imposible o engañoso que sea.  
 _"Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible."_ La calmado voz de su antiguo profesor resonó en su cabeza.  
\- Y como ya lo habrás descubierto, tu deseo es tener una familia, sana y salva. Una vida normal, sin peligros, sin locos sin alma esperándote a la vuelta de la esquina para atraparte en sus redes -continuó diciendo Pasado obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba en ese momento el chico-. Y como tantas veces nos has salvado a todos, hemos decidido cumplir este deseo. Y... No nos agradezcas a nosotros, Muerte fue el que tuvo la idea, después de todo lo que has echo por nosotros y por nuestro mundo, además de que ahora eres su Señor. Esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.  
\- Espera, ¿Qué? -Harry acababa de salir de su aturdimiento y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que los cuatros individuos en esa habitación le estaban ofreciendo.  
\- Si Harry, te enviaremos a un lugar donde puedas tener una familia que te quiera y se preocupe por ti, una vida sencilla, donde el destino no te enviará a algún problemas, si te metes en problemas, esa ya será tu propia conciencia -una figura nueva apareció, después otra, y luego otra y otra.  
La figura que primero apareció de las cuatro, se presentó- Soy Destino -Era un hombre alto, y al igual que todos los poderosos individuos ahí presentes, una capa dorada cubría todo su cuerpo.  
Otro hombre, igual de alto que el primero, con una túnica morada y con una voz fuerte que resonaba en toda la habitación- Yo soy Espacio.  
Los dos individuos que quedaban eran sin duda mujeres, ya que al igual que los Tiempos, su voz era más clara y su cuerpo más definido.  
La más alta de las dos y con la mejor figura en la cual una túnica verde esmeralda cubría, hablo- Yo soy Naturaleza.  
Y la última figura de todas, bajita y un poco regordeta, con una túnica plateada, termino- Y yo soy Vida.  
\- Como bien esperamos que sepas, nosotros somos los creadores de tu universo y muchos más -hablo Espacio.  
\- Nosotros organizamos y preparamos todo -siguió Naturaleza.  
\- Hacemos que todo el mundo tenga y siga su propia camino -continuó diciendo Destino.  
\- Nosotros creamos y quitamos vidas -dijo Vida.  
\- Y estamos todos aquí presentes para darte tu mayor deseo -terminaron todos los individuos con capa.  
\- Te llevaremos a un lugar donde no te moleste Voldemort en específico.  
\- Pero... En mi mundo, Voldemort ya no existe, ya no tenemos esa conexión ¿o no? -preguntó temeroso Harry.  
\- Bueno, no, no, ya no existe esa conexión, pero todas las habilidades que te dejo Voldemort seguirán estando contigo, después de todo, se volvieron un parte de ti. Un ejemplo es la lengua de las serpientes.  
\- Así que ¿lo aceptas? ¿Aceptas el regalo? -preguntó Futuro-. Cuando cumplas con tu destino en esta nueva vida regresaras a esta habitación y tendrás la oportunidad de quedarte ahí o regresar a la que antes tenías.  
Harry pensó unos minutos lo que le estaban ofreciendo, ¿qué podía tener de malo una vida normal? ¿O lo más normal posible? Además, si no le gustaba, podía regresar, ¿no?

\- Acepto -. Harry no se dio cuenta de que esa simple palabra podía cambiar todo, moldear toda su vida de ahí en adelante.  
Las ocho figuras con capas se voltearon entre sí, antes de rodearlo y levantar sus manos al aire y empezaron a cantar un extraño cántico en otra lengua la cual Harry nunca había oído.  
 _¿Enserio quiero esto?_ Se preguntó Harry a si mismo mientras veía a las figuras que lo rodeaban llenarse de poder mientras una luz blanca crecía encima del chico _Bueno... Si, siempre he querido tener una vida normal, donde nadie susurre mi nombre o me apunté por sólo tener una cicatriz, pero... Enserio lo arriesgaré todo por una nueva vida. Me refiero, ya que todo acabó puedo crear una vida con todos mis amigos, puedo recuperar la relación que tuve con Ginny, puedo volver a jugar como lo hacía antes con Hermione y Ron, puedo volver a la acogedora hospitalidad de la Madriguera. ¿Enserio estoy arriesgando todo eso por algo lo cual ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcione?_ En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de su grave error, él no quería todo eso, estaba feliz con lo que le quedaba.  
\- Esperen, yo no... -. Pero no pudo terminar, todo estaba listo.  
Una cegadora luz blanca inundó la habitación, Harry cerró los ojos para no quedarse ciego, y con un pequeño estallido que inundó toda la habitación, Harry desapareció en una nube de humo. Las cuatro figuras se quedaron quietas, viendo en silencio el punto donde antes el salvador del mundo mágico y no-mágico se había encontrado. Y más de la mitad de ellos se preguntaban si había sido buena idea hacer aquello.

Minutos después, los ocho creadores del universo desaparecieron uno por uno, regresando a sus deberes del día; después de todo, ser el creador de algo tan hermoso como la vida no era fácil.


	5. Dylan Harry Potter

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter tenían una hermosa vida.

\- Tenían un hermoso hijo de quince meses.

\- Fleamont tenía un puesto muy alto en el ministerio como auror.

\- No les faltaba nada.

\- Y la guerra que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de todo Londres casi no los estaba afectando directamente a pesar de ser una de las pocas familias de sangre pura del lado de la luz.

La familia Potter era muy feliz viviendo en su acogedora casa con su único hijo.

Lo único que no sabían era que esa misma tarde toda su vida cambiaría y daría un giro de 180° grados al descubrir que habría un nuevo integrante en la familia.

Todo comenzó el treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos sesenta y uno.

El señor Potter acababa de llegar del trabajo y en ese momento se encontraba jugando con su adorable hijo de quince meses mientras la señora Potter cocinaba la cena. James Potter, el bebé de la familia, intentaba pararse de pie mientras sus regordetas manos se sostenían de la cabeza de su padre.

Desde su infancia, el bebé, tenía un alborotado pelo negro marca Potter le crecía para todos lados; muchas madres se quejaban del pelo de sus hijos, intentando aplastarlo en los cráneos de los muchachos, para que no se saliera ni un pelo; pero la señora Potter ya en ese entonces le daba igual, en todo su noviazgo con el señor Potter, había intentado aplastarle el pelo al que en ese momento era su esposo, pero al ver que no daba resultado, lo dejo. Y sabiendo que su hijo heredaría el mismo pelo indomable de los Potter, no lo había intentado ni una sola vez.

El pequeño bebé tenía unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de su frente mientras se concentraba en que sus piernas se mantuvieran quietas para poder pararse apropiadamente, sin ningún resultado.

Todo el mundo decía que James y su padre eran una réplica exacta, como si fuesen clones. Todo el mundo tenía razón. Los dos tenían el pelo indomable marca Potter, los mismos rasgos de la cara, los mismo delgados labios, la misma blancura de su piel, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos; todo buen Potter había heredado los ojos de su madre, y debido a ello, James tenía los ojos avellana como su madre, mientras que su padre los tenia azul celeste como la abuela del bebé.

El sonido del timbre resonó en las paredes de la casa, espantando a todos sus habitantes, así haciendo que el bebé James se cayera y se pusiera a reír.

La señora Potter se asomó por el hueco entre la cocina y la sala, todavía con el mandil de cocina con manchas de harina puesto. Su pelo corto rojo llameante estaba amarrado con un listón detrás de su cabeza, los mismos ojos que su hijo tenían una chispa de alegría, pero unas finas arrugas de preocupación encima de su frente arruinaban el toque. Fleamont no la culpaba, en la época en la que vivían, detrás de la puerta podría estar cualquier persona, desde a un amigo de la familia, hasta un mortífago.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar rebotando en toda la casa creando otra vez la dulce risa del niño.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien, Fleamont? -preguntó tranquilamente la señora Potter con un deje de preocupación mientras se quitaba el mandil y agarraba fuertemente su varita.

\- No, amor -contestó él señor Potter- quédate con James, regreso en unos minutos -el señor Potter se levantó y con la varita levantada se acercó a la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie, o eso era lo que él creía, oyó un pequeño suspiro debajo de él y cuando bajó su vista ahí estaba, un pequeño bebé envuelto en una toalla de baño delgada, el pobre bebé muriéndose de frío debido a las fuertes y frías ventiscas que azotaban el lugar. El señor Potter se le quedó viendo un largo rato antes de llamar a su esposa.

Euphemia Potter llegó segundos después para ver el mismo bulto enfrente de su puerta, sin previo aviso agarro al bebé y lo llevó adentro a la sala donde se encontraba James, el cual en ese momento miraba con curiosidad al nuevo individuo. Los dos adultos se le quedaron viendo temerosamente, el nuevo bebé tenía un terrible parecido a su propio hijo, tanto era el parecido que casi parecían gemelos; pero el bebé no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor, estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Tiene una carta -anunció la señora Potter mientras sacaba la delgada carta del agarre del bebé.

Los dos adultos se sentaron más juntos y la leyeron individualmente:

 _Queridos Fleamont y Euphemia Potter:_

 _Sabemos que esto suena estúpido e inprobable, pero este chico es su nieto. Si. Es el hijo de James._

 _El bebé es del futuro. En ese momento tiene quince meses, justamente el día en el que sus padres murieron, lo sentimos por la pérdida._

 _El chico creció y tuvo que pasar por varias cosas para lograr su destino, cuando todo el hechizo paso tenía diecisiete años, pero le fue quitada toda la memoria para que solo se acordase de sus primeros quince meses de vida._

 _Y debido a una magia muy poderosa ahora se encuentra ahí con ustedes a esa edad en vez de con los diecisiete años._

 _En esa época, ustedes son sus únicos parientes, ya que su madre no puede conocerlo aún._

 _Por favor, cuídenlo como si fuera su propio hijo, después de todo, es su nieto. Mientras crezca no recordará nada de su antigua vida a menos que algo muy fuerte relacionada a ella pase. No le cuenten nada a menos que sea estrictamente necesario._

 _Nació el treinta y uno de julio de 1980, así que pueden pasar al bebé como gemelo de James mientras crece, ya que son casi clones y nacen el mismo día._

 _Si el chico se acuerda de su antigua vida es muy importante que lo protejan, ya que tiene el conocimiento para vencer en esta guerra._

 _Le hemos enviando una carta parecida al director Dumbledore de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, para que así, cuando el chico cumpla once años pueda atender a esta escuela. También, si tienen algún problema con el chico, Dumbledore sabe sobre su situación y podrán ir y pedir consejo con él si así lo desean._

 _Dentro del mismo sobre dónde viene esta carta, está la varita del chico, dénsela hasta que cumpla su edad suficiente para atender a Hogwarts._

 _Su nombre es Harry James Potter, pero si aceptan su responsabilidad tendrán que cambiarle el nombre, ya que James tendrá que tener a Harry cuando crezca._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _L.C.D.U_

 _P.D: Por favor ocúlten la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en su frente con algún hechizo, no podemos dejar que se acuerde de su otra vida todavía._

Euphemia se quedó viendo al papel estática, ¡no podía creer que estaba viendo a su nieto! Muchas cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras su esposo lanzaba hechizos a la carta para saber si era verdad. Después de unos segundos lo confirmaron.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? -preguntó el señor Potter, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, su único hijo tendría un hermoso hijo para después morir tan joven.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó la señora Potter en shock-. Haremos lo que dice la carta: lo cuidaremos como si fuese nuestro, haremos que sea el gemelo de James, le cambiaremos el nombre, le ocultaremos esa cicatriz, le daremos su varita hasta que cumpla los once años y le contaremos la verdad solo si es estrictamente necesario.

\- Tendremos que alterarle la memoria a los dos chicos, para que piensen que siempre han sido hermanos -comentó Fleamont.

Fleamont apuntó su varita hacia James para alterarle la memoria mientras que Euphemia a Harry para ocultarle la cicatriz con un hechizo desilusionador.

Harry, el bebé más pequeño de los dos se estremeció cuando sintió el hechizo en su frente, y con un suave bostezo abrió los ojos. Los señores Potter se quedaron embobados viendo sus hermosos ojos.

\- Al menos ya sabemos que la madre tiene los ojos verdes -intento romper el silencio el señor Potter.

El bebé los veía con curiosidad, giraba su pequeña cabeza desde lo adultos hacia su nuevo hermano, una y otra vez, hasta sonreír y soltar un dulce y contagiosa risa.

\- Lo llamaremos Dylan -interrumpió Euphemia-. Esa fue mi segunda opción de nombre al nombrar a James.

\- Dylan Harry Potter -repitió en voz alta Fleamont- me gusta.

\- ¿Gemelos? -pregunto inconscientemente Euphemia-. Estás seguro.

Los dos adultos se miraron por unos segundos para después dejar paso a una sonrisa. La señora Potter siempre había querido tener una familia mas grande, ahora ya tenía una.

Y con eso, los dos adultos llevaron a sus gemelos a la habitación que ahora compartían; había sido un largo día.

* * *

 _Mientras la familia Potter se acomodaba para dormir, ocho figuras los observaban desde una vacía habitación blanca._

 _\- Sigo sin creer que haya sido buena idea -susurró Vida._

 _\- Y yo sigo diciendo que eres una paranoica -la interrumpió Muerte, su melliza siempre se estaba quejando de cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar tan siquiera un poco del camino el cual pusieron milenios atrás-. Por esa razón no lo enviamos al pasado de su universo, lo enviamos a otro universo en el cual todo eso tuvo que haber pasado._

 _\- Pero... ¿Están seguros que no recordará nada? A vivido muchas cosas como para que las olvide._

 _\- Tú tampoco estés de paranoica, Naturaleza -siseo Espacio-. Escribimos directamente en la carta que les dejamos que solo se acordara si algún gran suceso parecido al que alguna vez tuvo lo hiciera recordar._

 _\- Exacto, además, los señores Potter solo le dirán la verdad solo si es estrictamente necesario._

 _\- Por eso le ocultamos la cicatriz, no queremos que se acuerde de su otra vida tan rápido -continuó hablando Futuro._

 _\- Pero... ¿Su conexión con Voldemort seguirá viva? -preguntó en voz baja Pasado-. En su universo ya no tienen esa conexión por qué Voldemort ya no existe, pero aquí Voldemort sigue vivito y coleando._

 _Los ocho creadores del universo se quedaron unos minutos en silencio pensando en la falla de su plan, no lo habían visto venir._

 _\- Lo que significa que... Harry, perdón, Dylan, seguirá pudiendo entrar a la mente de Voldemort y viceversa -Presente dijo lo que todos los presentes habían estado pensando._

 _\- También significa que si Dylan recuerda sobre su antigua vida, ¡Voldemort podría apoderarse de él para saber cosas del futuro y prevenir su derrota! -habló espantada Futuro._

 _\- ¡Y yo les dije que había sido mala idea enviarlo al universo XXII! Pero no, ¡Nunca me hacen caso! -chillo encantada Vida._

 _\- ¡Cállate! -Vida fue callada por Destino- Hemos cometido un error y tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias, ya no podemos cambiarlo, hicimos un juramento de que solo podríamos volver a intervenir en el destino del héroe hasta que vuelva a cumplir con su destino en ese universo. Hay que afrontar lo que sea que hayamos hecho. Ahora todo vuelve a estar en las manos de nuestro joven héroe, pero esta vez no hay camino correcto al que seguir, o profecía la cual cumplir. De ahora en adelante todo, absolutamente todo esté en las decisiones del chico, lo malo es que ya no podremos saber si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto._

 _Los otros siete creadores del universo se quedaron pensando en el discurso de uno de sus hermanos, Destino, el cual, justo después de hablar había desaparecido cuando un estallido de luz dorada lo envolvió y lo hizo desaparecer. Destino era uno de los creadores que más trabajo tenía. Siempre había sido así, el destino siempre estaba cambiando de rumbo, todo podía cambiar. Hasta con algo insignificante como decidir qué desayunar: huevo con tocino o cereal con leche, o elegir que vestir para una fiesta: pantalones rotos o una falda hasta los muslos; todas las decisiones podían cambiar el destino de cada persona._

 _Por esa misma razón Destino estaba tan enojado, ahora que habían creado a Dylan Harry Potter, Destino no estaba para ayudarlo, el chico crearía su propio rumbo el cual seguir, sus propios pensamientos sobre qué es lo correcto y que es lo más fácil, sus propios problemas, su... Todo._

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Creo que termine de forma muy dramática este capítulo, ustedes que piensan.**

 **Bueno, no estoy muy seguro si los abuelos de Harry, ósea los padres de James, se llaman Fleamont y Euphemia, pero lo saque de wiki Harry Potter, así que espero que estén correctos.**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	6. A tráves de sus primeros años

Al principio, los señores Potter estaban nerviosos de la reacción de James al ver que dormiría, jugaría y compartiría más o menos todo con Dylan; pero para su suerte, los dos pequeños bebés actuaron como si de toda la vida sé conociesen, tal vez esa reacción fue debido al hechizo de alteración de memoria que le pusieron a ambos chicos para que pensaran que se conocieron desde su nacimiento.

Dylan y James se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, sabían lo que pensaba el otro y siempre estaban ahí para ayudarse.

A los señores Potter, en cambio, no se les hizo tan rápido acostumbrarse al nuevo integrante en su familia. Aparte de que tuvieron que cambiarle la memoria a todas las pocas personas que conocían a James, con la ayuda de una persona del ministerio que le debía un favor a la familia, para que pensaran que conocían a ambos chicos. Lo bueno de eso era que casi nadie conocía al bebé de los Potter, debido a que eran sangre pura y estaban del lado de la luz, y del puesto del señor Potter en el ministerio, los Potter temían que los mortífagos los atacasen y por esa razón decidieron ocultar el nacimiento de su único hijo.

Semanas después, a los dos adultos de la casa de los Potter, se les hizo normal ver a los dos pequeños jugar con algún juguete o hablar con el extravagante idioma que tienen los bebés para hablar. Tanto era normal verlos juntos, que a los señores Potter se les hacía raro cuando veían a uno de los dos chicos solos.

Eran tan parecidos físicamente que a veces la señora Potter los confundía y los llamaba por otro nombre; la única pequeña diferencia que tenían era su color de ojos, mientras que James los tenía color avellana, Dylan los tenía verde esmeralda. Una vez, cuando ambos chicos ya eran un poco más mayores, le habían preguntado a su padre por qué Dylan tenía los ojos de otro color que el de la familia, ya que ni su madre ni su padre los tenían igual. Con esa pregunta a Fleamont casi le da algo, pero rápidamente recordó que su abuela tenía los ojos verdes, un tono un poco más opaco que el del chico, pero eso no tenían porque saberlo. La otra diferencia que los dos chicos tenían era su estatura, James siempre fue más alto que Dylan por algunos centímetros, lo que hacía pensar a los señores Potter que la madre de Dylan era de una estatura más baja.

A los dos padres de la familia les hacía gracia saber que James y Dylan eran casi idénticos pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Como ya antes habíamos comentado, Dylan y James eran casi clones respecto al físico: la misma forma de la cara, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo pelo imposible de peinar, la misma ceguera haciendo que los dos llevasen lentes, etc. Pero su actitud y su forma de ser era más... Complicada.

A James siempre le gustaron las bromas y ser el centro de atención en cualquier conversación, siempre era muy gracioso y simpático con cualquier personas, no importaba quién fuese; pero siempre que se encontraba en alguna situación peligrosa, se ponía firme y serio y siempre sabía qué hacer.

En cambio Dylan era otra historia. Él siempre fue el más tranquilo de los dos, siempre sabía cuando una de las bromas de James iba demasiado lejos y lograba calmar a su gemelo. Siempre era muy tímido, y sólo lograba ser él mismo cuando ya había entrado en confianza con alguien, nunca le gustaba que se le quedasen viendo o que lo señalaran. Y en cambio de James, él siempre era serio hasta que estuviera con alguien de confianza, pero cuando estaba en alguna situación peligrosa hacia lo que su instinto le pidiese y podría llegar a hacer alguna estupidez si no fuese por su suerte o el sentido común de su hermano.

A veces, Euphemia cachaba a Dylan tocándose la frente, justamente el lugar donde su cicatriz se encontraba antes del hechizo. Lo que sorprendía a Euphemia era que siempre que lo hacía era cuando estaba preocupado, asustado, nervioso o algo por el estilo.

También, a veces, muy pocas veces a decir verdad, cuando llamaban a Dylan para que los ayudara en algo o para que bajase a comer, no respondía y tenían que llamarlo por su segundo nombre para que supiese que lo estaban llamando, lo cual asustaba a sus padres ya que pensaban que sus memorias de su otra vida estaba regresando, pero siempre era una falsa alarma.

Algo que asustaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo a los señores Potter era que parecía que siempre parecía que sabían cuando uno de los dos estaba en problemas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el otro estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

Un ejemplo podía ser de cuando un día, cuando ambos chicos tenían seis años, ni Euphemia ni Fleamont encontraban a James, y Dylan estaba sentado en la sala dibujando algo. En eso, vieron como Dylan se levantaba y salía corriendo al patio, lo cual asusto a ambos padres y lo siguieron; en el patio encontraron a ambos chicos debajo de un árbol, James tenía la muñeca rota debido a que había intentado subirse a un árbol, pero una rama estaba floja y lo había tirado. Esa tarde llevaron a James al hospital, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía mucho de magia medicinal, se tardaron en llegar debido a una pelea que tuvieron padre y nieto, ocasionada porque Fleamont no dejaba a Dylan acompañarlos; al final el padre cedió y dejó a Dylan acompañarlos, ya que se sorprendió de lo testarudo que podía ser Dylan si se trataba de su hermano.

Al día siguiente James estaba bien y Dylan ya volvía a ser el dulce niño que siempre era, pero sus padres ya tenían una nueva pista de cómo su madre era aparte de que tenía los ojos verdes y era de baja estatura, su madre era muy testaruda. Sin duda Dylan lo había sacado de su madre.

Otra cosa que también sorprendió a ambos padres era de lo inteligente que podía ser Dylan, siempre había sido muy inteligente y no tuvo ningún problema al aprender a pronunciar palabras largas o a leer. Fleamont y Euphemia pensaron que era debido a que él ya lo sabía y que una parte de su mente todavía recordaba hacer todas esas cosas tan sencillas. También se sorprendían mucho al oír cómo Dylan contestaba algunas preguntas tan sencillas, pero para niños que ya habían terminado su educación en Hogwarts; como ¿qué era una mandrágora?, O la diferencia entre Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado, o ¿cuáles son las doce aplicaciones de sangre de dragón? Fleamont y Euphemia no estaban seguros de sí sabía todo eso por su antiguo aprendizaje en Hogwarts, ya que como había llegado a la edad de los diecisiete años antes de que hubiera llegado con ellos ya debía de haber estando cursando su séptimo año en Hogwarts; o de si era por los tantos libros que leía cuando estaba aburrido.

Y aunque Dylan fuera tan inteligente a tan corta edad, su gemelo no se quedaba atrás debido a la competitividad que corría por sus venas. Los dos chicos eran casi igual de inteligentes que niños en sus años en Hogwarts.

A la corta edad de seis años, los dos chicos tuvieron su primer encuentro con los mortifagos. La familia Potter estaba celebrando en su casa celebrando un cumpleaños con los padres de Fleamont cuando afuera de la casa se oyó una explosión, ambos, Fleamont y Euphemia salieron para encontrarse con media docena de mortifagos. Los padres de Fleamont intentaron escapar con los dos confundidos chicos por los polvos flu, pero antes tan siquiera de que levantasen una mano para agarrar los polvos dos maldiciones asesinas les llegaron por la espalda.

Los dos gemelos vieron sorprendidos como ambos cuerpos sin vida de sus abuelos paternos chocaban con un golpe seco en el destrozado piso. James rápidamente se acercó a sus abuelos intentado moverlos y diciéndoles que se parasen, que tenían que salir de ahí, el pobre chico no entendía que significaba esa luz verde.

Pero Dylan si; no estaba seguro en ese momento de donde había visto esa luz verde asesina, pero sabía lo que significaba.

Euphemia, al ver a ambos chicos descubiertos y rodeados por tres mortífagos salió corriendo hacia ellos a ayudarlos, pero no fue necesario al ver como la cara de Dylan hacía una mueca dando a entender que su magia accidental se prendía, medio techo cayó encima de los mortífagos restantes, dando a la familia tiempo para irse a un lugar seguro. Euphemia agarró a sus confundidos hijos de los hombros y los jaló hasta la casi intacta chimenea para aparecerse en la casa de los recientemente muertos padres de su esposo. La señora Potter mando a ambos niños a dormir mientras esperaba impacientemente a su esposo.

Al día siguiente, ambos adultos regresaron a su casa para encontrarla media destruida y llena de aurores, los mortífagos se habían ido y allí solo se encontraban los dos cuerpos de los padres del señor Potter.

Poco después la familia Potter se movió a la deshabitada casa de los padres de Fleamont donde se instalaron y vivieron muchos años más ahí.

A la edad de ocho años, los dos gemelos tuvieron un gran problema con unos chicos muggles que vivían cerca de la casa de los Potter.

Los chicos muggles los vieron hacer magia accidental y empezaron a molestarlos y a llamarlos raros. Debido a ello empezaron una pelea la cual contenía ambos lados de pelea, mágica y muggle. El ministerio tuvo que intervenir para borrarles la memoria a los muggles y que no se creará pánico masivo. Todos los participantes en la pelea terminaron con narices rotas, rasguños, ojos morados, pintura amarilla y plumas de ave. Y justo antes de que el misterio enviará a los tres chicos muggles a su casa les preguntaron sus nombres, James se dio cuenta de que Dylan empalideció tan solo al oír los nombres de los chicos, y cuando los chicos se fueron James le preguntó a su hermano si se encontraba bien mientras se dirigían a su casa, Dylan dijo que solo estaba cansado, pero James sabía cuando su hermano estaba mintiendo y esa era una de esas veces. James no sabía que tenían de malo los nombres: Thomas Polkins, Marge y Vernon Dursley. Ok, estaban horribles los nombres, pero James no sabía porque molestaban tanto a su hermano y mejor amigo.

James y Dylan siempre tenían explosiones de magia accidental y debido a ello siempre hacían que se metieran en problemas, pero ellos lo consideraban más como sus "pequeñas aventuras".

 _Toda su vida James y Dylan crecieron ayudándose mutuamente y queriéndose a pesar de todo, nunca lograban estar enojados con el otro más de un día y debido a ellos casi siempre los veías juntos. Los dos chicos eran tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes y siempre fueron muy inteligentes para su edad; y a pesar de que siempre se metían en problemas, su familia los amaba a pesar de todo._

* * *

\- _Ves_ , _no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -una dulce voz inundó una habitación blanca donde solo se encontraba una figura cubierta de una capa dorada y una pequeña fuente donde imágenes de dos pequeños niños, casi gemelos, nadaban entre la cristalina agua._

 _\- Sal de donde sea que estés, Naturaleza -la voz de la figura de la capa dorada hablo y con eso en una nube verde otra figura apareció._

 _\- No hay porqué ser mandón, Destino -hablo la que se llamaba Naturaleza-. Sigo sin creer que sigas estando preocupado por el chico después de casi nueve años, ya ves cómo todo le ha ido bien._

 _\- Mejor prevenir que lamentar -apuntó Destino- según recuerdo fuiste tú la que invento esa frase._

 _\- No uses mis palabras en mi contra, para eso está Vida -mando Naturaleza._

 _\- La chica todavía es joven y todavía necesita madurar más, después de todo, ella es una de las que más tendrá que ayudar al chico para salir de sus problemas._

 _\- Tienes razón -Naturaleza se acercó lentamente a la fuente donde las imágenes de ambos chicos seguían estando; Naturaleza se agachó y con sus delicados dedos rozó una imagen donde los dos chicos estaban sentados en una banca comiendo un helado-. A ellos todavía les falta madurar, cuando entren a Hogwarts empezarán a darse cuenta de la complicada situación que está poniendo la guerra al mundo mágico._

 _\- Sabes que cuando llegué tu momento tienes que bajar e ir a hablar con él -habló dulcemente Destino- y no puedes ponerte sentimental._

 _\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé -susurró tranquilamente Naturaleza- pero sabes que conocí personalmente a su madre y es una de mis personas favoritas, no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que se parecen; y tú sabes perfectamente lo doloroso que me llegó la muerte de Lily -la figura de la capa verde soltó unas cuantas lágrimas pensando en el recuerdo- le prometí cuidarlo y eso es lo que he echo, solo... Me duelo saber que ya no podremos ayudarlo más, todas las decisiones que tome él de ahora en adelante serán por su propia cuenta._

 _Las dos figuras se quedaron otros minutos en silencio viendo el remolino de imágenes de los dos chicos antes de que las dos figuras se agarrasen de las manos y con una nube doraba con brillos verdes y con la hermosa fragancia_ _de_ _manzana_ _y_ _tierra_ _húmeda_ , _ambas figuras desaparecieron dejando vacío una vez más a la habitación blanca que tantas cosas había visto._

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Sé que ahorita no entienden mucho todo lo de los ocho creadores del universo y que tienen que ver con la historia, pero les prometo que pronto agregare todo lo necesario que necesitan saber para entenderlos.**

 **** _Travesura_ _realizada_ ****


	7. La carta de Hogwarts

_La noche era húmeda y ventosa, muchos niños con extravagantes disfraces caminaban por doquier, sin preocuparse de nada, de esquina a esquina pidiendo dulces para saciar su hambre de ellos. En una esquina de la calle, una de las calles más oscuras se encontraba una linda y humilde casa, donde sus habitantes no sabían que muy pronto todo el futuro que habían planeado cambiaría._

 _La puerta de la entrada de abrió de par en par mientras una figura con una capa negra entraba por ella..._

 _\- ¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré! -se oyó la voz de un hombre gritar, el chico que estaba contemplando la escena vio al hombre y se dio cuenta de lo parecido que tenía con su hermano. Una risa malvada inundó la casa antes de que una maldiciendo y un rayo verde inundará la sala._

 _\- ¡Avada Kedavra! -la luz verde inundó el estrecho vestíbulo, iluminando el cochecito apoyado contra la pared, reverberó en los balaustres como si fueran fluorescentes, y el joven que antes había gritado se desplomó como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos._

 _Un grito se oyó en el piso de arriba. La figura de la capa negra subió lentamente las escaleras como si supiera que no podían escapar y quería apreciar cada instante de esa noche. El chico que contemplaba la escena subió por las escaleras como un fantasma, sabía que no podía ayudar, pero necesitaba ayudar, una voz dentro de él le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo._

 _La figura de la capa negra apartó con un único y lánguido movimiento de la varita la silla y las cajas que la mujer había amontonado apresuradamente. Y allí estaba la mujer, con un bebé en brazos. La mujer dejo a su hijo en la cuna que tenía detrás y extendió ambos brazos, como si pudiera ayudarla._

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!_

 _\- Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo..._

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!_

 _\- Te lo advierto por última vez..._

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor... tenga piedad... tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!_

 _\- Apártate. Apártate, estúpida..._

 _La luz verde destelló en la habitación y la mujer se desplomó igual que su esposo en el frío piso, inmóvil._

 _El chico que seguía contemplando la escena como un fantasma cerró los ojos, una fina lágrima caía por su ojo derecho, no quería ver lo que pasaba a continuación, tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaría, pero no estaba listo para ello; aún así se forzó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos y ver qué pasaba a continuación._

 _El niño estuvo en silencio en todo ese rato; ya se sostenía en pie, sujeto de los barrotes de la cuna, y miró con expectación al intruso, quizás creyendo que quien se escondía bajo la capa era su padre, haciendo más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo..._

 _La figura de la capa apuntó la varita a la cara del niño. El pequeño rompió a llorar..._

 _\- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _El chico que observaba la escena cerró los ojos, no quería ver al pequeño infante tirado en su cuna, muerto, al igual que sus padres y oír la malvada risa del monstruo que se divertía matando y separando familias._

 _Pero eso no fue lo que oyó, a continuación oyó un terrible grito y el llanto más fuerte todavía del bebé. Con curiosidad, el joven abrió los ojos con temor, pero cuando los abrió, no estaba en la misma escena que segundos antes se encontraba._

 _Se encontraba en un prado, lleno de todas las flores imaginables, pero no se fijó en ello; en medio de todo el paisaje se hallaba una hermosa mujer, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, era alta y de buen cuerpo, traía puesto un hermoso vestido primaveral verde hasta las rodillas, iba descalza y sus pies rozaban las flores con delicadeza._

 _Levantó su rostro, y su cara de porcelana brillo ante la luz solar. Su pelo oscuro contrastaba con sus ojos dorados. Y su voz era dulce y angelical como la voz de un ángel cuando hablaba:_

 _\- Pronto, muy pronto, mi querido héroe -dijo la mujer-. Se fuerte, yo sé que tú eres más de lo que aparentas._

Y con esas palabras, Dylan Harry Potter despertó de una pesadilla.

* * *

 _\- ¿Estás loca? -la potente voz retumbó por toda la blanca habitación._

 _La mujer que antes había aparecido en el sueño del niño estaba arrodillada con la cara viendo hacia abajo mientras otras siete figuras la rodeaban, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.._

 _\- Tranquila, Vida, no fue la intención de Naturaleza -dijo Muerte mientras agarraba a su melliza antes de que se lanzará sobre Naturaleza-. Solo fue una pequeña equivocación._

 _\- ¡Nos pudo haber matado a todos con solo haber aparecido en ese sueño! -grito histérica Vida- si no fuese por el pacto que hicimos sobre no involucrarnos más todos estaríamos muertos por solo esa "pequeña equivocación."_

 _\- No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento -susurró Naturaleza-. Yo solo quería verlo, si no fuera por la estúpida regla de no meternos con los humanos, esto no hubiera pasado -siguió diciendo, pero esta vez más fuerte- y sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de las que siguen las reglas._

 _\- Muy bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar -con esas palabras de Vida la chica desapareció en una explosión._

 _Todo el mundo se quedó callado, casi nunca veían a Vida así de enojada, pero desde la muerte de... Vida había estado un poco histérica desde entonces. Sus demás compañeros de trabajo no la culpaban, sabían perfectamente que, aunque no lo pareciese, Vida era la más afectada, y cada vez que algo tan delicado como aquello pasaba, Vida no podía evitar ponerse así._

* * *

Dylan se acomodó en la litera, las sabanas estaban pegadas al chico y sentía como el frío sudor se extendía alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Tenía todavía las lágrimas que había llorado en su sueño alrededor de sus ojos, la luz verde todavía brillaba detrás de sus párpados cada vez que los cerraba.

Detrás de la ventana, la luz solar apenas estaba saliendo detrás de las montañas, signo de que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Dylan se quedó un rato más sentado en la cama viendo hacia el horizonte, pensando en el sueño que recientemente había tenido. Muchas otras veces había soñado con esa misma luz y esos mismos gritos, pero nunca lo había visto así de detallado. De solo pensar que existía una persona que le disfrutaba matar le creaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó otros minutos viendo el sol salir, hasta cuando ya estaba arriba en el cielo, bajo lentamente los peldaños de la litera, no quería despertar a James, se veía demasiado tranquilo como para que lo molestara despertándolo para contarle alguna pesadilla. Dylan sabía perfectamente que su hermano se burlaría de él por molestarse por algo tan estúpido como una pesadilla.

Se vistió lentamente, tendió su cama en silencio para no despierta a su gemelo y se dirigió a la cocina, su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos rojos por intentar evitar el llanto al ver a la mujer y al hombre tirados muertos en el piso, mientras el bebé los veía esperanzadoramente esperando a que se levantasen como si se tratase de un juego...

A Dylan se le congestionó la nariz con solo ese pensamiento.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta bajar y tomar un vaso de agua, sintió su garganta refrescada y se sentó en silencio viendo a los pájaros pasar por la ventana.

 _"¿Qué pasó con el bebé? ¿Acaso el señor tuvo piedad y por esa la razón del llanto del bebé? ¿Acaso sigue vivo? Solo era una pesadilla, eso nunca pasó ¿verdad?"_

\- Dylan, Dylan -una voz penetro a su mente, pero el chico no le hizo caso.

 _"Y si sí sobrevivió ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Tenía otra familia aparte de su madre y su padre? Si sí ¿esa familia lo querrá tanto como su padre y su madre?"_

\- Dylan, ¡Dylan! -otra vez esa voz, ¿qué no se podía callar?

 _"¿Por qué estás pensando en esto? Solo era una pesadilla, eso nunca pasó, por algo se llama pesadilla, tu imaginación la creó."_

\- Dylan, ¡Dylan!, ¡Harry!, ¡HARRY!

\- ¿QUÉ? -le salió mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía, haciendo espantar a su hermano que lo estaba viendo con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? Llevo hablándote por varios minutos -preguntó James.

Dylan solo asintió, mintiendo; pero no servía de nada, su hermano lo conocía perfectamente en todos los sentidos, sabía cuando estaba mintiendo; pero también gracias a ello no preguntó que lo molestaba, James sabía cuando su hermano no quería hablar sobre algo.

\- ¡Adivina qué día es hoy! -dijo exaltado James viendo a su hermano con aprensión, como si esperase que él también se pusiera a saltar de alegría-. ¡Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños! ¡Y adivina qué significa eso! ¡Hoy nos llega la carta de Hogwarts!

Por esa razón James había estado tan emocionado. Todo el mes anterior se había estado preguntando a sí mismo si era squib o si en verdad era mago y le decía a Dylan que la carta de Hogwarts lo definiría todo. Dylan le había tenido que estar recordando a cada rato que no podía ser squib si a casa rato estaba haciendo magia accidental. Pero obviamente a él no le importaba y seguía molestándose y diciéndose que era una vergüenza para la familia, cuando llegaba a ese punto, Dylan tenía que golpearlo para que dejara de delirar.

\- ¿Crees que enserio me llegue? -preguntó por milésima vez James- obviamente a ti te va llegar, siempre estás haciendo magia accidental.

\- Y hacemos todo juntos, lo cual significa que tú haces la magia accidental conmigo, lo cual significa que a ti también te va a llegar la carta -repitió cansadamente Dylan por milésima vez.

\- Ok, per y sí... -James no termino de hablar, unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana resonaron por toda la casa.

James salió corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana y felizmente saltando. Abrió la ventana y una hermosa lechuza negra bajo en picada y dejo el periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dylan le pago cinco knuts, los cuales puso en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada.

\- Dylan, Dylan, mira ya llegaron, y son dos -James le extendió una carta a su hermano mientras este le abría la ventana a la lechuza para que saliera volando.

Dylan abrió la carta y un extraño déjà vu le llegó.

En el sobre amarillento, dirigido al:

 _Señor D. Potter,_

 _Cuarto más pequeño,_

 _Valle de Godric,_

 _Londres_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda.

Con las manos temblorosas de la emoción, Dylan le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. El signo de armas de Hogwarts.

Sacó la carta y leyó:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista de equipo y libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Directora adjunta._

Dylan y James se vieron por unos segundos antes de reírse e irse a a despertar a sus padres. Pronto tendrían que ir a Hogwarts, en un mes exactamente, y querían estar listos para su nueva aventura.

Fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que ambos chicos tuvieron, aunque la difuminada imagen de un pastel en forma de snitch sobre una mesa llena de personas pelirrojas que Dylan no recordaba exactamente aparecía cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho mientras saltaba contento con su gemelo encima de la cama de sus padres.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Ya casi van a Hogwarts.**

 **¡Estoy muy emocionada! Siiii**

 **Ya quiero que sepan cómo Dylan cambia las cosas en Hogwarts desde el principio.**

 **¿Estará en Gryffindor, en Slytherin, en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw?**

 **¿Será amigo de Snape?**

 **¿Y qué pasará con la relación de odio-amor entre James y Lily?**

 **¿ _Dylan/Harry_ será lo suficientemente Merodeador para encajar con los amigos de su _gemelo/padre_?**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	8. El viaje desde el anden 9 3-4

**_Ok, aqui les voy a contestar sus opiniones y comentarios que dejen en los reviews de la historia:_**

 ** _Risard_ : No te puedo decir todavía en que casa de Hogwarts quedará, tú lo veras ya en el siguiente capítulo, pero sobre ser amigo de Snape eso si te lo puedo complacer desde ahorita, sólo que será dentro de muchos capítulos más. (Lo siento por el spoiler)**

 ** _Ryogana_ : Como ya le comenté a Risard, si será amigo de Snape pero hasta dentro de algunos capítulos. (Lo siento por el spoiler)**

* * *

Dylan se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana por la emoción, ¡ese día por fin iría a Hogwarts! Él y James habían estado esperando ese momento desde que tenían sentido de la razón.

Mientras veía a su hermano seguir roncando, bajó, se vistió, camino hasta su baúl y checo por centésima vez que todo estuviese listo, checo de nuevo la lista que venía pegada a la carta de admisión de Hogwarts de cosas que necesitaría ese año:

 _Uniforme:_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _• Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

 _• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _• Un par de guantes protectores._

 _• Una capa de invierno._

 _Libros:_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _• El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

 _• Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _• Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _• Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _• Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _• Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _• Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

 _• Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 _Resto del equipo:_

 _• 1 varita._

 _• 1 caldero de peltre número 2._

 _• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _• 1 telescopio._

 _• 1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

* * *

Dos semanas antes, la familia Potter había ido al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que los dos niños Potter necesitarían.

Cuando habían terminado de comprar todas las túnicas y los libros que les pedían, fueros por lo que a ambos chicos se les hacía lo más importante y ansiaban más: la mascota y la varita.

Primero habían ido al Emporio de la Lechuza, una oscura tienda llena de ojos brillantes, donde se escuchaban aleteos todo el tiempo. Varias lechuzas observaban a la familia ansiosas esperando ser las elegidas para ser llevabas de aquel lugar. Primero, James encontró una pequeña lechuza color malva y con unos grandes y hermosos ojos color avellana como los suyos propios, y después de haberla comprado mientras esperaban en la heladería al terminar las compras, James la llamó _Marvin_. Después de que la familia comprara a Marvin, Dylan se quedó viendo las lechuzas, como si estuviera buscando una en específico, pero cuando no encontró lo que al parecer estaba buscando, eligió una pequeña y tierna lechuza que al entrar se le había parado en el hombro. Mientras los señores Potter pagaban por ella, Dylan observaba con curiosidad como el ave metía su pequeña cabeza entre una de sus alas para poder dormir; por alguna razón, ese gesto que hizo la lechuza le hizo recordar en un fogonazo, una imagen parecida y la llamo _Hedwig_. Su padre después le comentó que ese era un nombre que salía en uno de los libros de historia de la magia que acababan de comprar.

Después de haber comprado las lechuzas, se dirigieron a la tienda la cual los gemelos Potter estaban esperando con mayores ansias que cualquier otra:

 _Ollivanders - Fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C._

Cuando entraron, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que ya había estado ahí, pero eso era una estupidez, era la primera vez que conseguía una varita.

Mientras James se probaba una varita, y el señor Ollivander le explicaba al chico todo sobre las varitas; desde de que estaban echas y sobre como la varita elegía al mago. Dylan no estaba poniendo mucha atención, ya sabía todo aquello gracias a que antes lo había leído en algún lado, no estaba muy seguro de donde, pero sabía que lo había oído ya. Y en vez de estar escuchando a todo aquello, prefería observar el lugar; era muy polvoriento, y detrás de la mesa donde el señor Ollivanders estaba atendiendo a su hermano se encontraban fácilmente cientos y cientos de cajas, las cuales, Dylan estaba seguro de que estaban llenas de varitas.

Dylan vio por el reflejo de la ventana donde se había estado apoyando como el señor Ollivander le entregaba una hermosa y larga varita a James y de esta salían pequeñas luces de colores.

\- ¡Ah! Si, una hermosa varita. De caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Excelente para transformaciones.

El señor Ollivander le sonrió al chico y se volteó hacia al otro más pequeño. Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, como si pudiese ver detrás del chico.

\- Ah, sí, sí, Harry Potter, o debería decir Dylan Harry Potter; si, tus padres me han explicado de tu situación, -Dylan no estaba seguro de que rayos estaba hablando, el chico volteó a sus padres, pero ellos parecían intentar evitar su mirada a toda costa; después de varios intentos de cruzar su mirada con alguna de sus padres se rindió y se prometió que les preguntaría después.- tengo la varita perfecta para ti, sé que la deje por aquí, debe de estar por aquí -el señor Ollivander se volteó y empezó a tirar todas las cajas de varitas que tenía en la mesa mientras intentaba encontrar una perfecta para James, diez minutos después, al parecer encontró lo que buscaba porque se volteó sonriendo a Dylan y le entregó un muy usada varita.

Dylan la tomó con cuidado y sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría todo su brazo, como si la varita y su mano estuviesen felices de encontrarse. Instantáneamente, de la varita salieron chispas rojas y doradas, y el chico vio como al vendedor de varitas le crecía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- Si, si, muy bien, como me lo imaginaba. Veintiocho centímetros, su centro de pluma de la cola de un fénix. Perfecta para duelos. Harás grandes cosas muchacho, grandes cosas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó decir Dylan de Ollivander antes de que sus padres le pidiesen unos segundos al vendedor y les dieron dinero a sus hijos para un helado.

* * *

En ese momento, Dylan se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su baúl, girando entre sus dedos se encontraba su varita; Dylan se había pasado las últimas tres semanas intentando averiguar porque la varita estaba tan gastada y sucia, en medio tenía una delgada ruptura, como si se hubiese roto y alguien lo hubiese vuelto a pegar. No es que le importase, en realidad, estaba más que contento con su varita, parecía como si su mano encajase perfectamente con la varita y Dylan estaba seguro de que era porque así era.

Dylan no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo perdió mirando perdidamente a su varita, pensando en lugares conocidos pero los cuales estaba seguro nunca haber estado, personas conocidas pero las cuales estaba segura de nunca haber conocido. Una voz irrumpió sus calmados pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a llegar tarde. -Dylan se paró rápidamente viendo como James lo esperaba impacientemente ya vestido detrás de él y guardo todas las cosas que había sacado del baúl. Los dos chicos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y desayunaron apresuradamente.

* * *

Media hora más tarde la pequeña familia Potter se encontraba apretujada caminando entre las docenas de personas en el andén despidiéndose de sus familiares y amigos.

Los dos hermanos Potter veían todo con emoción, desde las aves que ululaban encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y sus familiares, hasta el gigante y magnífico tren rojo escarlata que esperaba pacientemente hasta los once de la mañana para empezar a moverse.

Dylan veía cuidadosamente a todas las personas a su alrededor, cerca de él vio a dos chicos platicando animadamente mientras subían al tren; la chica tenía el pelo de un rojo llameante, pero como estaba volteada, Dylan no podía verle la cara pero se le hacía vagamente familiar, a su lado, estaba un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, que, al igual que su acompañante, a Dylan se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Estaba tan concentrado en los dos chicos, que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta -dijo Dylan mientras ayudaba a pararse a la chica con la que había tropezado.

\- Oh, no perdón, estaba buscando a mi sapo, ¿lo has visto? -preguntó la chica, y antes de que Dylan pudiera decir algo, un silbido se oyó a través de todo el andén y Dylan y la chica subieron juntos a un vagón. Habían sido casi los últimos en entrar y debido a eso ya casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, los dos pequeños se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

\- Soy Alice Kinlue y entraré a primer grado ¿y tú? -preguntó la chica.

\- Yo soy Dylan Potter y también entrare a primero. -los dos chicos no sabían muy bien que más decir.

\- No contestaste mi pregunta de hace rato, ¿has visto a mi sapo? Se llama Puff -Dylan negó con la cabeza.

\- No no lo he visto, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, no sé dónde quedó mi hermano -Alice le sonrió agradecida y los dos chicos se la pasaron los primeros quince minutos del viaje buscando y preguntando en todos los vagones si habían visto sobre Puff. Después de un rato, los cortos cabellos dorados de Alice estaban alborotados alrededor de su redonda cara después de haberse caído en el pasillo.

\- No te preocupes, soy muy despistada, dicen que es de familia -dijo Alice.

Después de otros minutos buscando, los ojos color avellana de Alice parecían a punto de soltar lágrimas y Dylan tuvo que asegurarle varias veces que lo encontrarían.

Por suerte para Alice, terminaron encontrando a Puff cerca de los baños, atascado en el piso debido a que alguien había tirado un chicle cerca. Después de que Alice hubiese limpiado a su sapo, Dylan y su nueva amiga caminaron lentamente por los pasillos desiertos, no había ni un alma por ahí y a Dylan ya le habían empezado a doler los pies. Pero no le importo después de haber conocido más a Alice, era algo tímida, pero después de que se abriera podría ser muy divertida y extravagante cuando quería.

\- Hey Alice -los dos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con dos chicos de tercero con medio cuerpo afuera de un vagón, y Dylan se dio cuenta de que tenían el mismo ondulado pelo dorado que su amiga parada al lado de él.

\- Hola chicos -respondió felizmente Alice, después de volteó a Dylan- lo siento Dylan, ellos son mis primos y les prometí que me sentaría con ellos durante el viaje, ¿no te importa, verdad? -Dylan negó con la cabeza- bueno, lo siento, te veo en el castillo, espero que estemos en la misma casa, me alegra de haber obtenido un amigo tan rápido.

Después de eso, los dos chicos que al parecer eran primos de Alice la jalaron dentro del vagón y cerraron la puerta.

Dylan se giró y buscó algún vagón sin gente, sin suerte. Se preguntó dónde estaba su hermano y justo antes de tocar en un vagón para preguntar por espacio, Dylan oyó detrás de él una discusión.

\- Adiós, Quejicus -dijo una voz desconocida.

\- Y por favor, lávate el cabello -esa voz.

Dylan se acercó a un vagón de donde estaban saliendo los dos chicos que antes había visto subiendo al tren, la chica de pelo rojo llameante parecía a punto de soltar fuego por los ojos mientras jalaba por la puerta al chico de pelo grasiento, y detrás de ellos se encontraba su hermano y otro chico de ojos grises y pelo negro que no conocía detrás de él.

James lo vio parado cerca de la puerta de su vagón y lo invito a pasar. Dentro solo estaban las pertenencias de ambos chicos.

\- Hay Dylan, ¿dónde estabas? -preguntó su hermano mientras se sentaba al lado del chico de ojos azules.

\- Estaba con una chica -respondió Dylan y segundos después se dio tiempo de su error.

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos de golpe y empezaron a burlarse del sonrojo del pequeño.

\- Sirius, este es mi gemelo, Dylan Potter. Dylan este es Sirius Black. -Dylan y Sirius se saludaron y un incómodo silencio se apoderó del vagón.

\- Entonces... ¿Les gusta el Quidditch? -preguntó Sirius y con eso los tres empezaron una conversación sobre Quidditch y quién creían que era mejor.

Dylan disfrutó mucho de su compañía, a veces se le hacía desesperante estar todo el tiempo con su hermano, ok, si, eran gemelos, ¡pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que estar juntos todo el tiempo! De pequeño no había conocido a casi ningún niño de su edad, ya que debido a la guerra, las familias de sangre pura como la suya estaban siendo obligadas a unirse a un lado, si elegían el de Voldemort los obligarían a ser leales a él y volverse mortífagos, pero si elegían el de la luz, los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso matarían a toda su familia.

Debido a eso, Dylan había crecido con su gemelo y casi nunca se separaban, tanto era, que a veces sus padres los confundían con el otro. Pero a Dylan no le importaba mucho, amaba a su hermano con toda su alma, si le pasaba algo era como si a él mismo le estuviera pasando. Y Dylan sabía que, aun que James no lo dijera, sentía lo mismo, una de las razones por las cuales siempre lo cuidaba sobreprotectoramente aunque no lo necesitase, Dylan era muy bueno en duelos con o sin magia; y siempre que Dylan preguntará porque, James le contestaba por qué él era el mayor por quince minutos, aunque la verdadera razón solo la conocía este mismo y nunca la admitiría en voz alta, la verdad era que sentía que tenía que proteger a Dylan por ser su familia, no sólo ser su hermano si no por ser más o menos una figura paterna para él, ya que siempre sus padres estaban ocupados y no tenían tiempo para ellos, se habían aprendido a cuidar mutuamente.

Dos horas después, a punto de explotar de los dulces que habían comido poco antes y después de acabar la conversación sobre quidditch; un golpe en la puerta los distrajo a los tres chicos de once años de pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y dos niños entraron, una era más alto que el otro. El alto era flaco y alto, aunque no tanto como Sirius y James, el pelo dorado como el de Alice y sus ojos de un dorado brillante, que miraban a todos lados con curiosidad, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran las múltiples cicatrices que cubrían su cara y brazos, y Dylan estaba seguro de que si le quitaba las túnicas de la escuela que ya llevaba puestas, podría encontrar más de ellas.

En cambio, el otro chico, el que iba un poco más atrás que el primero, tenía pelo amarillo sucio y un poco regordete, Dylan no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio, y mientras lo hacía, dentro de él se preguntaba porque rayos le incomodaba tanto tenerlo cerca, ya que, uno de sus lemas favoritos muggles era: "No juzgues un libro por su portada".

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? -preguntó el más alto de los dos- Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

James asintió con la cabeza y los nuevos chicos entraron.

 _"Y así, es como Dylan conoció a los mejores amigos de su padre (aunque él no lo sepa), y también de lo que dentro de algunos años, uno de ellos sería su padrino, el otro su profesor favorito y el último, la razón por la cual él era huérfano. Pero no solo eso, dentro de poco no sólo serían las figuras paternas que nunca tuvo, serían sus mejores amigos."_

 _"Y no se dio cuenta que con solo hablarles, estaba creando un nuevo futuro, uno en el que tal vez, todos ellos no tuvieran que morir."_

* * *

 _\- Al menos todavía no a cambiado nada -dijo una figura con una túnica negra mientras veía la fuente donde se arremolinaban imágenes del chico conociendo a los amigos de su padre.- Sí sigue así, tal vez el futuro no cambie._

 _\- Pero no podemos estar seguros de que pasará eso -dijo una nueva voz- podría ser para mejor que le futuro sea como es o para peor creando otro universo alterno del que ya está._

 _Una figura de túnica dorada aparecía detrás del primero._

 _\- Como ya sabes, no puedo leer el destino de Harry, pero después de años de saber todo lo que pasaría, tengo mis propias ideas de lo que pasará a continuación -susurró Destino hacia Muerte- además, ya no puede cambiar su futuro, Futuro de hizo cargo de ello; aunque Harry solo respire en ese mundo, ya cambió todo, ahora está en otro lugar._

 _\- ¿Crees que se de cuenta? ¿Qué recuerde su otra vida? -preguntó la otra figura con miedo, después de todo, había sido su idea._

 _\- No lo sé. A menos que pase algo muy fuerte con respecto a su otra vida._

 _\- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó curiosamente Muerte._

 _\- No estoy muy seguro, puede tratarse con algo sobre familia Weasley o sus amigos de su otra vida o hasta con sus propios padres._

 _\- Espera, puede ser hasta... Hasta con... ¿Voldemort?_

* * *

 _ ****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****_

 **Para los que no sepan, con la persona la cual _Dylan/Harry_ chocó en el andén nueve y tres cuartos fue Alice, la mamá de Neville. Me inventé su apellido Kinlue (no creó que exista, pero como es de una familia de sangre pura, sus apellidos son raros, así que...), ya que no conozco su apellido de soltera; pero les prometo que busque en un montón de páginas de internet para saber si en alguna parte del libro J.K Rowling lo dice, pero no tuve suerte, así que si alguien se lo sabe, por favor me gustaría conocerlo.**

 **También está el nombre de la lechuza de _Harry/Dylan_ , lo siento, pero no tenía mucha imaginación, además ese nombre después lo hará recordar cosas así que no me juzguen.**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	9. La selección del Sombrero Parlante

**_Ok, aquí les voy contestar sus dudas y comentarios que dejen en los reviews de la historia:_**

 ** _Hyperion_ : Gracias porque le hayas dado una por oportunidad a esta historia, gracias también por la información sobre la familia Potter, pero estoy feliz con lo que salió así que lo dejaré así :)**

 ** _Mar91_ : Jajaja, si, esa es mi idea principal.**

* * *

Los pequeños y temblorosos niños de primero entraron por unas grandes puertas de roble para pasar a otra sala. Y en ese momento, Dylan se dio cuenta porque llamaron al Gran Comedor "Gran", porque el adjetivo que más lo calificaba era sin duda ese: Grande.

Los pequeños alumnos caminaron nerviosamente entre las cuarto grandes mesas, donde en ese momento se hallaban todos los demás alumnos los cuales los veían con curiosidad.

El pequeño grupo de nuevos estudiantes se paró enfrente de la mesa más alta, la mesa de los profesores. Donde, enfrente, se encontraba un viejo y raído sombrero café de punta.

 _"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Dylan se sorprendió al ver como todos los alumnos sonreían y aplaudían después de haber oído al sombrero cantar, mientras, el sombrero se inclinaba levemente indicando que le gustaba la atención que recibía.

El chico estaba estupefacto, le estaban aplaudiendo a un sombrero, por cantar, ¡Un sombrero parlante! ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Estaba sorprendido. Aunque una parte, muy dentro de él, le decía que tenía sentido; ¡estaba en el mundo de los magos! Era normal ver cosas así, hasta más extrañas, ¿no? Se refería a que eso era normal. Entonces, un Sombrero Parlante...

Claro, ¿por qué no?

James y él se habían pasado las última semana preguntándole a sus padres como se seleccionaban en que casas ibas en Hogwarts, pero nunca, nunca, le pasó por la cabeza que un sombrero los seleccionará.

\- Bones, Amelia -una delgada chica con dos trenzas avanzó nerviosamente hacia el sombrero, el sombrero era tan grande, que le cubrió toda la cabeza. Casi enseguida de que el sombrero la tocara grito- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Bones, Edgar -el hermano de la primera camino al frente, y esta vez el sombrero se tardó más tiempo hasta que finalmente grito -¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Black, Sirius -el amigo de los gemelos Potter ya no parecía tan confidente como había estado en el tren, su piel estaba de un tono verdoso, y Dylan estaba seguro de que era por no querer estar en la casa donde toda su familia había estado. Después de largos minutos donde Sirius negó y le susurró cosas al sombreo, este grito el deseo del chico- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los sangre puras y la mayoría de los mestizos en el gran comedor se quedaron estupefactos al oírlo, todos los que sabían sobre las familias de sangre pura sabían perfectamente que la familia Black era famosa porque todos sus antepasados conocidos fueron de Slytherin (aunque había unas cuantas excepciones, claro).

\- Finnigan, Grace -la señora de túnica verde que antes se había presentado a los de primero como la profesora Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero a la pequeña niña. Dos minutos después, el sombrero abrió lentamente la boca y grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa roja y escarlata aplaudido por su tercer miembro de ese año.

Dylan se dio cuenta rápidamente de que a veces los niños que seleccionaban se tardaban mucho tiempo o solamente tocando su cabeza; había algunos de los que se tardaban más que le susurraban cosas al sombrero. Un claro ejemplo sería la chica de pelo rojo llameante que Dylan vio salir del vagón de su hermano.

\- Evans, Lily -había sido la cuarta en ser llamada, y la pequeña pelirroja corrió de los nervios hasta el taburete donde estaba el sombrero. Ese fue uno de las selecciones más largas. Dylan vio como Lily le susurraba cosas y luego negaba, le volvió a susurrar más cosas y el sombrero bufaba.

Seis minutos después, la chica y el sombrero se pusieron de acuerdo porque los dos sonrieron (¿acaso un sombrero puede sonreír?) y este grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El sombrero siguió diciendo nombres, pero a Dylan no le importaron mucho, en vez de eso observaba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el techo parecía ser el mismo cielo.

 _"Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts._ " Una vocecita interrumpió los pensamientos de Dylan, este no estaba muy seguro de donde conocía la voz, pero sabía que la conocía de algún lado.

Goyle, Thomas fue el primer Slytherin, y Dylan vio que varios chicos grandes y de caras largas se paraban y aplaudían a su primer miembro, Dylan se estremeció, no había oído mucho sobre esa casa pero de lo poco que sabía sobre ella, no era nada bueno. Gibble, Martín también fue Slytherin. John, Mandy fue la primera de la casa de las águilas.

\- Kinlue, Alice -le dulce chica se dirigió saltando hacia el taburete y casi instantáneamente el sombrero grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -y Alice se dirigió saltando hacia la mesa que en ese momento estalló en vivas.

\- Lupin, Remus -el amigo de Dylan que estaba al lado de él se tambaleó hasta el frente y casi enseguida el sombrero grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Más tarde fue Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Sally-Anne...

\- Pettigrew, Peter -el pequeño regordete niño camino hasta el frente, y Dylan estaba seguro de que nadie se había tardado tanto nunca, la pequeña figura del chico solo se veía temblando debajo del gran sombrero- Ok, ya veremos, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente:

\- Potter, Dylan -Dylan no se dio cuenta de que lo hablaron hasta que sintió un codazo en las costillas por parte de hermano. Camino cuidadosamente hacia el taburete y se sentó mientras el sombrero se deslizaba hasta cubrir sus ojos.

\- _Pero qué interesante_ -dijo el sombrero- _ya te he seleccionado_ -Dylan no estaba seguro de que hablaba, pero no dijo nada, iba dejarlo hacer su trabajo.- _Eres difícil, más todavía que la primera vez, ya veo; pero no tanto como el chico Pettigrew, siéndote sincero, lo puse ahí porque no tenía ninguna de las cualidades de las otras casas. Pero no te preocupes, tú no tendrás el mismo destino que él._ -siguió diciendo el sombrero- _Sabes, quedarías perfectamente en cualquiera de las casas, pero las que más sobresalen son tu valentía y astucia, una rara combinación, si me permites decirlo. La primera vez te puse en Gryffindor, pero tú siempre dudaste de que si en verdad ibas ahí._

\- Si, si, por favor Gryffindor -le susurró Dylan al sombrero.

\- _Pero también quedarías perfectamente en Slytherin_ -siguió diciendo el sombrero sin importarle la interrupción por parte del chico- _Lograrías grandes cosas en Slytherin, ellos sacarían al máximo tu verdadero potencial, pero en Gryffindor tendrías a tus verdaderos amigos y siempre sabrías la diferencia entre lo que es bueno y lo que es fácil._

\- Slytherin no, por favor, cualquiera menos ese -a Dylan le pareció un déjà vu eso.

\- _Bueno, si eso es lo que tú deseas_ -el sombrero inhalo fuertemente y grito para que todos los presentes oyeran- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Segundos antes de que Dylan se quitara el sombrero de encima, juro haber oído otras palabras del sombrero: _"Hubieses estado mejor en Slytherin, chico."_

Dylan bajo felizmente hasta la mesa más alejada a la izquierda, donde sus nuevos compañeros de casa se encontraban aplaudiendo. El chico se sentó entre Alice y Remus y se giró para ver la selección de su hermano.

\- Potter, James -James subió corriendo hasta el taburete y casi seguida, casi unos segundos después, su hermano se encontraba sentado al lado de él después de que el sombrero gritara: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Dylan hubiese seguido perdido en sus pensamientos si no fuese por uno de los nombres que llamó su atención:

\- Snape, Severus -el chico de pelo grasiento camino hasta el frente con confidencia y dejo tranquilamente que el sombrero se deslizara por su nariz. Pero después de eso, ya no parecía tan confidente; empezó a negar y Dylan estaba seguro de que empezó a implorarle algo al sombrero. Hasta que finalmente asintió- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Tuel, Daniel fue Hufflepuff. Y finalmente, Uribe, Jennifer fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

\- Muy bien, antes que empiecen a fingir que me están prestando atención mientras piensan en que me callé y los deje comer -varios alumnos rieron ante lo dicho antes por el director- déjenme decirles algunas palabras: "Tricolor", "Chocolate" y "Melocotón"

Dylan no estaba muy seguro de que pensar ante lo dicho por Dumbledore, pero... ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

Dylan se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos, antes vacíos, ahora estaban llenos de toda la comida imaginable. Dylan se llenó el plato con un poco de todo y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

El chico vio como James y Sirius se ponían a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que el pequeño Peter cada vez que podía intentaba meter alguno que otro tema de conversación. Mientras tanto, Dylan platicaba alegremente con Remus sobre quién creían que podía comer más rápido: James o Sirius, después de que ambos chicos oían sobre esto se pusieron a comer lo mayor cantidad posible en el menor tiempo posible mientras de fondo se oían las risas de Peter y las carcajadas de Remus y Dylan mientras se desternillaban de la risa.

\- Hey, Dylan -oyó el chico una pequeña vocecita detrás de él- ¿no te has olvidado de mí, verdad?

\- Claro que no, Alice, me alegra que hayamos quedado en la misma casa -contestó Dylan alegremente mientras le sonreía a su amiga.- Te presento a Remus, Remus, Alice; Alice, Remus.

Alice y Remus se sonrieron mientras se miraban.

\- Y déjame a mí presentarte a Lily, Lily, Dylan; Dylan, Lily -Dylan estaba a punto de saludar a la amiga de Alice antes de que esta explotara de la furia.

\- ¡Tú! Tú fuiste el del tren, ¡el que se burlo de mi amigo y de mí! Ni creas que te pienso saludar.

\- Eh... No sé de qué hablas Lily -Dylan abrió los ojos después de recordar el incidente- Ah, ya lo siento, no fui yo, fue mi gemelo, se llama James.

\- Ni creas que caeré en esa, Potter -siseó el apellido del chico con repulsión- esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo, si vas a venirme con eso por lo menos invéntate algo más creativo.

\- Eh, Lily, creo que deberías girarte -contestó en voz baja Alice, y Lily, todavía hecha una furia, se volteó hacia el otro lado, donde James y Sirius se encontraban en una competencia de comida rodeados de niños de primero apostando para ver quién creían que comía más. La realización cruzo fugazmente ante los ojos de la pequeña chica pelirroja.

\- Oh, Merlín. Lo siento tanto, son tan parecidos -Lily se volteó hacia Dylan otra vez tan rápido que Remus y Dylan juraron haber oído el cuello de la chica crujir- Es que tuve una pequeña pelea con tu hermano, y si mal no recuerdo cuando salimos del vagón, tú apenas estabas entrando.

\- No importa Lily, todo el mundo se confunde -Dylan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la chica- no creas que has sido la primera persona en regañarme a mí por algo que hizo James pensando que yo era él.

Los otros tres chicos rieron juntos.

Dylan y Lily se estrecharon la mano, y se separaron de un salto cuando sintieron calidez salir de ese estrechon de manos, los dos sabían que se conocían de algo y que aunque se acababan de conocer, sentían ambos una extraña familiaridad hacia el otro.

Y después de ese pequeño malentendido, los cuatros pequeños chicos de once años pasaron toda la bendita cena platicando sobre cualquier cosa, desde su familia, hasta que clase les gustaría atender antes y cuál creían que iba a ser la más aburrida. Los cuatro chicos concordaban con que historia de la magia sería la más aburrida, pero cuando hablaban sobre la mejor clase, cada uno de los cuatro chicos tenían diferentes opiniones: Dylan decía que la mejor iba a ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), Lily decía que Encantamientos, Remus que Transformaciones y Alice que Herbología.

Después de eso, su conversación se centró en cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente, estaban tan soñolientos que a ninguno le venía ningún tema de conversación. Al otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraban James y Sirius con algunos chicos de segunda y tercer grado, el tema de conversación era la rivalidad entre los leones y las serpientes.

Dylan estaba tan contento hablando con sus nuevos amigos, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando la comida en los platos desapareció y fue remplazada por los deliciosos y suculentos dulces. El chico estaba tan cansado y soñoliento que casi se perdió el corto discurso que a continuación les dio el director:

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles al comienzo de este año.

Los alumnos de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para el los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Golt.

Y por último, me alegra informarles que tenemos un nuevo celador después de que anterior se haya decidido retirar. Un aplauso por favor para nuestro nuevo celador: el señor Filch.

Muy pocas personas aplaudieron, aunque en verdad casi nadie tenía la intención verdadera de hacerlo.

Los prefectos de cada casa se pararon para dirigir a todos los nuevos miembros a sus respectivas salas comunes, Dylan estaba tan cansado y sus ojos y pies tan pesados que a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Él y sus nuevos tres amigos eran los últimos en la fila de soñolientos niños de primero, pero ninguno intento apurarlos. Dylan no se dio cuenta mucho de todas las escaleras por las que pasaron o por los pasillos secretos por los que caminaron, tan concentrado en la caliente y cómoda cama la cual pronto dormiría que no se dio cuenta de cuando se pararon, casi choca con su hermano que estaba enfrente de él.

En un cuadro dos pequeñas brujitas platicadoras y alegres se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa en medio de una cabaña, platicaban alegremente antes de que uno de los dos prefectos se aclarará la garganta y las dos regordetas brujitas pararan de hablar.

\- Jugo de calabaza -dijo la contraseña el otro prefecto, ambas brujas le sonrieron y el cuadro se movió mágicamente para dejarlos pasar.

Dentro, una gran y acogedora sala decorada con muebles y sillones rojos y con una gran chimenea de donde un acogedor fuego salía los esperaba del otro lado del cuadro de las brujas. Dylan no oyó cuando el prefecto les dijo sus habitaciones y tuvo que seguir a Remus implorando que le tocará con él para saber donde tenía que dormir. Pero antes, él y su nuevo amigo se despidieron de ambas chicas con las cuales habían caminado todo el camino hacia allí.

\- Adiós Remus, buenas noches Dylan.

\- Buenas noches Lily, Alice -les respondieron los otros dos chicos al unísono.

Los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de la pelirroja siguieron a Dylan hasta que se hubiese metido a su habitación. Y con eso, siguió a su güera amiga hasta su habitación, ¡quería ganar la cama cerca de la ventana!

Y mientras las dos chicas corrieron hacia la habitación que compartirían todos esos siete años, no se dieron cuenta de cómo el gemelo bromista de la familia Potter subía lentamente las escaleras preguntándose cómo los ojos de su hermano y de la chica pelirroja amiga de Quejicus podían ser tan parecidos, no sólo el color, si no también la forma y la manera en la que brillaban cada vez que se emocionaban.

James olvido todo eso al entrar a su habitación viendo la escena que se desataba delante de sus narices, rápidamente se unió a la pelea para ver quién ganaba cual cama, olvidándose así de aquella extraña coincidencia y dejándola como eso: una extraña coincidencia.

* * *

 **** _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Recuerden que están en el pasado y en el lapso de tiempo entre la época de los merodeadores y la generación de Harry muchas cosas pudieron hacer cambiado, un ejemplo de ellas sería el cuadro que guarda la sala común de los Gryffindors, pero recuerden que esa parte me la inventé.**

 **También está Grace Finnigan, ella es la mamá de Seamus Finnigan, y sé que se supone que no debería tener ese apellido, si no su apellido de soltera, pero ni tenía imaginación así que ignórenlo.**

 **** _Travesura realizada*_ ***


	10. Primeras clases, amigos y nuevo enemigo

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería; haciendo despertar a un chico pelinegro de ojos avellana. Al principio el chico no se acordaba de donde estaba, porque estaba seguro de no estar en su cuarto, pero después de darle una pequeña repasada a sus recuerdos del día anterior, recordó, y todavía bostezando y desperezándose checo el gran reloj que se encontraba entre su cama y la de su nuevo amigo Sirius.

James Potter saltó, ¡Eran las 6:55! y por lo que había oído de los alumnos de grados mayores el día anterior, el desayuno terminaba a las 7:20. No iban a llegar.

El chico salto de su cama, fue al baño y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Empezó a saltar y gritar en todas las camas de sus amigos para que se despertasen y cinco minutos después todos ellos estaban bañados y vestidos, o bueno, casi todos.

\- ¿Quién despierta a Dylan? -preguntó Remus, el cual se estaba preocupando por no llegar a clases en su primer día, y aunque podía perfectamente dejarlo dormido, era el primer amigo que tenía y no iba a dejarlo ir fácilmente.

\- Dylan, Dylan, despierta -dijo James mientras zarandeaba el brazo de su gemelo- ¡Dylan! ¡HARRY! ¡SI NO DESPIERTAS AHORA MISMO TE JURO QUE...! -no termino de hablar, Dylan se movió entre sus sábanas y dijo algo que sorprendió tanto a sus amigos como a él mismo:

\- Cinco minutos más Ron, a veces eres casi tan madrugador como Mione -los otros tres chicos se quedaron quietos al oírlo, en especial James, el conocía de todas las formas posibles a su hermano y estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había conocido ni a ningún Ron o alguna Mione.

Minutos después, Dylan despertó viendo a su hermano parado a milímetros de él con cara de confusión. Y mientras se vestía alcanzó a oír cómo Remus le preguntaba a su hermano quién era Ron.

* * *

\- ¿ _Crees que recuerde? -preguntó temerosamente una figura en la habitación blanca que ya había observado casi de todo._

 _\- No, todavía no -le contestó en un susurro la que estaba al lado.- Pero enserio espero que no creías que iba a olvidar todo lo que había hecho y pasado con sus dos mejores amigos, tal vez ya no se acuerde, pero una parte de su conciencia sigue y seguirá recordando todo aquello. Lo más seguro será que a veces se le vayan cosas así, sobre esos dos chicos._

 _\- Después de todo, su amistad es casi tan grande como el corazón del chico -dijo tranquilamente la otra figura._

 **( _NA_ : Creo que eso sonó muy cursi, ya que :D)**

* * *

Los cuatro chicos llegaron corriendo al Gran Comedor casi antes de que el desayuno desapareciera, no sabían dónde estaba el pequeño Peter, pero ya no les daba tiempo para buscarlo.

Dylan y Remus se sentaron con Lily y Alice, interrumpiendo así la conversación que minutos antes Alice tenía animadamente con un chico alto de pelo negro de segundo grado.

\- Bueno, ya me voy, adiós Alice, adiós Lily, fue un gusto conocerlas -se despidió el chico de segundo.

\- Bye Frank -contestaron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Quién era ese chico? -preguntó Remus mientras se servía una tostada con mermelada.

\- El nuevo crush de Alice -se burlo Lily de su amiga; Alice, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho le lanzó parte de su desayuno a la cabeza y mientras los otros tres se reían, la güera los regañaba.

\- No es mi "crush" -les siseó Alice- sólo es un guapo chico de segundo que se puso a platicar conmigo, se llama Frank Longbottom.

\- Alice and Frank sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!, First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage. -cantaron Dylan y Lily mientras Remus se reía de la cara que estaba poniendo Alice.

Estaban en ese momento tan a gusto, que ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando fueron los últimos que quedaban en el gran comedor, ni siquiera se encontraban James o Sirius, bastante tarde se dieron cuenta de cuando las clases habían empezado y llegaron a su clase de Encantamientos diez minutos tarde, por suerte, el amigable profesor Flitwick no les quito puntos o mando a tener alguna detención después de que Remus viniera con la grandiosa excusa de que se habían perdido en lo enorme que era el castillo, y que además, era su primer día en el castillo.

La primera clase lo único que hicieron fue oír las indicaciones que el profesor les daba sobre cuál era la forma correcta de agarrar una varita o sobre lo importante que era la pronunciación cada vez que lanzabas un hechizo.

La verdad era que en todas la primeras clases no hicieron nada de magia, lo único interesante que había pasado fue al ver como un gato parado en la mesa de la profesora Mcgonagall los veía mientras elegían sus lugares y que después de que toda la clase se hubiera sentado en sus respectivos lugares, el gato se transformó en la profesora.

Rápidamente Dylan se dio cuenta que para hacer magia no sólo se tenía que mover la varita y decir algunas palabras graciosas, pues así siempre lo había pensado cuando veía a sus padres hacer magia, pero ahora, se daba cuenta con un poco de decepción que se tenían que aprender muchas otras cosas antes.

Las clases fueron normales, no hubo nada interesante que comentar o hacer, todo tuvo una rutina: Dylan se despertaba antes que todos (a diferencia de su hermano y Sirius, ¡ni siquiera un ataque de mortífagos podría despertarlos!), se bañaba y vestía, despertaba a sus amigos y bajaba a desayunar con Remus, Alice y Lily; Lily y James tenían una discusión sobre algo la cual generalmente incluía terminando con James bañado en pudín y el plato de Lily de pudín vacío (pero claro, todo una coincidencia). Después tenían clases y hacían la tarea para finalmente dormir. Al día siguiente despertaban y todo se volvía a repetir.

A Dylan se le empezaba a hacer todos los días monótonos.

No sólo eso, cada vez hablaba menos con su hermano; James se la pasaba con Sirius y con Peter cada vez más, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, mientras que Dylan se la pasaba en las tardes platicando con Remus, Alice y Lily. No es como si Dylan se quejara de ellos, pero había vivido todo con su hermano y ahora se le hacía raro verlo sólo en clases, ni siquiera ahí hablaban.

Remus era un buen amigo, a veces algo misterioso, pero Dylan cada vez que pensaba en ello se le hacía que debía de tener una muy buena excusa para ello y, cuando Remus estuviese listo, le diría el gran secreto que hacía que el chico fuese tan misterioso y tímido.

En otro orden de cosas, Dylan había empezado a oír voces dentro de su cabeza, pero no exactamente en forma de esquizofrenia, le daban consejos y parecía como si las voces dentro de su cabeza lo conocieran tan bien como su hermano lo hacía.

Cada vez que estaba triste porque su hermano ya no le hacía caso, la voz de la chica lo consolaba diciéndole que a veces cada uno necesitaba su propio espacio o cuando necesitaba un consejo en alguna materia, la misma voz se lo daba, gracias a ello, Dylan era uno de los mejores en su clase, siendo siempre el primero en realizar un hechizo correctamente; al oír esto, el profesor Dumbledore se preguntó si acaso seguiría recordando todos los hechizos que alguna vez en su vida aprendió.

O por ejemplo, cada vez que el chico estaba algo serio, la voz del chico le decía algo estúpido y Dylan no podía evitar reírse estúpidamente mientras sus amigos lo veían con un deje de preocupación.

Ese era tal vez el único problema que tenía con sus dos amigos fantasmas dentro de su cabeza, cuando alguno de los dos chicos en su mente le decían algo sobre algún tema gracioso, Dylan no podía evitar soltar una exclamación o reírse en voz alta. Sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado mental de su amigo.

A pesar de aquello, las dos voces eran de muy buena ayuda. Un ejemplo podía ser el primer día en el que Remus tenía que "visitar a su madre enferma":

Dylan bajo sólo a desayunar, donde ya se encontraban Lily y Alice.

\- Hola Dylan -lo saludo Lily.

\- Hola

\- ¿Y Remus? Siempre está contigo -dijo Alice mientras se servía huevo en su plato.

\- Fue a visitar a su madre enferma, le pregunté y Remus dijo que Dumbledore le había dado permiso para ir a visitarla una vez al mes.

Todo el desayuno iba bien, o lo más normal posible en el mundo de los magos, hasta que llegó el peor enemigo de la pelirroja.

\- Hola peli-peli -dijo el hermano de Dylan mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así, Potter? -siseó Lily; un pequeño escalofrío arribó a Dylan por unos segundos, le incomodaba mucho que Lily dijera con tanta furia y asco el apellido del chico.

" _Pelean como una vieja pareja de enamorados_ " le dijo el chico en la mente de Dylan, Dylan no pudo evitar dar paso a una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

" _Tanto como ustedes, si tuviesen cuerpo propio, estoy cien por ciento seguro que se la pasarían peleando el uno con el otro, para que finalmente se casen y tengan dos hijos, espero ser el padrino de alguno de ellos."_ Les contesto Dylan en su cabeza, dando paso así a una pelea interna con su propia cabeza.

El chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar paso a que ninguna de sus emociones se reflejase en su cara, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, claro, la razón debía de ser porque el pequeño grupo de niños de once años veían divertidos a como Lily vaciaba su vaso de jugo de naranja encima de la cabeza del chico que tanto parecido tenía con su propio amigo.

El timbre sonó y los chicos se dirigieron a DCAO, y Dylan se sintió muy decepcionado al oír que esa clase harían teoría, otra vez. Desde que las clases habían empezado no había ni una sola clase de DCAO donde usaran algo más aparte de sus pergaminos y plumas.

\- Buenos días chicos. -habló el profesor Cullen, un viejo señor de pelo canoso y barbilla cuadrada con ojos pequeños y con un pequeño brillo de locura- Hoy hablaremos sobre la magia accidental; saquen su libro en la página 18 y lean en silencio.

La clase paso lenta y aburrida; como siempre -pensó Dylan.

El timbre sonó y el profesor los dejo solos diciendo que tenía una junta a esa hora, y debido a la rivalidad que había entre las dos casas que tomaban esa clase juntas, ningún alumno pudo evitar lanzarse miradas de disgusto; pero ninguna opaco la que se lanzaban James y Snape.

Después de unos minutos donde un tenso silencio cubrió todo el salón, la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron, disfrutando así de su segundo fin de semana en Hogwarts; dejando solos a Sirius, Alice, Lily, James, Dylan y Snape.

Cada uno tenía sus razones para quedarse: James y Snape (obviamente) para tener la pequeña discusión que habían dejado pausada unos días antes, Sirius para ayudar a su amigo por si las cosas se salían de control, Alice y Lily porque no querían que su amigo (bueno... El amigo de Lily) quedase a merced de los dos incompetentes, y finalmente, Dylan para poder calmar a su hermano, conocía a James a la perfección y sabía que cuando estaba un poco emocionado podía salirse de sus propios límites.

\- ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres, Potter? -preguntó fríamente Snape; un vago recuerdo de una persona muy parecida al único chico de Slytherin ahí presente regañando a Dylan por ser un inútil, apareció en los recuerdos del propio chico. También se estaba cansando de que cada vez que regañasen a su hermano tuviesen que usar su apellido.

\- ¿Qué quieres Snivellus? -le contestó Sirius de la misma manera.

\- No te metas Black, esto es entre Potter y yo.

 **( _NA_ : No estoy muy segura si eso está escrito gramáticamente correcto, o si es: mi y Potter o yo y Potter, pero por si acaso corríjanme)**

\- Vámonos Sev, no les hagas caso -interrumpió Lily sabiendo que los dos chicos podrían ocasionar la tercera guerra mundial si se les daban la oportunidad.

Lily agarró a Snape y juntos estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, pero claro, Sirius siempre tiene que arruinar la paz en el mundo.

\- ¿No me digas que el "grandioso Sevy" tiene que ser salvado por una niñita? -Snape paro en seco y no sin antes lanzarle un mirada de disculpa a Lily, sacó su varita y así fue como todo el caos se desató.

\- Atabraquium -grito Dylan mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Snape, los brazos del único personaje de la casa de las serpientes se pegaron a cada uno atados firmemente con alguna cinta invisible.

Snape intentó liberarse de sus ataduras invisibles, Dylan dudaba mucho que pudiese pero lamentablemente, seguía teniendo su varita.

" _Usa el "Expelliarmus""_ le dijo la voz del chico en su cabeza.

" _No tengo la menor idea de cuál es ese hechizo"_ replicó Dylan dentro de su cabeza " _Ahora que lo pienso... Tampoco tenía la menor idea de que el hechizo " Atabraquium" existía, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Después de todo, estoy discutiendo con mi propia conciencia"_

 _"¿Me acabas de rebajar a ser un simple conciencia? Soy mucho mejor que eso y lo sabes."_ Dijo la voz de la chica.

" _Jaja, ahora eres una conciencia, Mione._ " Se burló la otra conciencia.

" _Esperen, ¿Mione? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_ preguntó rápidamente Dylan.

 _"¡Ya viste lo que causaste Ron!... Esperen... Ups."_

 _"¡Ya ves Hermione! Yo no soy el único estúpido dentro de esta cabeza como para decir nuestro nombre el cual se supone que le prometimos a los C.D.U no decir, pero ahí vas tú y lo dices."_

" _Mmm, bueno, me alegra saber sus nombres y todo eso, ¡pero si no se han dado cuenta NOS ACABAN DE LANZAR UNA SERPIENTE!"_ Les grito mentalmente Dylan. En efecto, la pequeña pelea entre Snape y el chico había continuado hasta el punto donde se encontraban en ese momento, con una serpiente negra dirigiéndose directamente a su cabeza después de que los hechizos fueran aumentando de grado, por suerte para ambos, sólo iban en primero y la mayoría de los hechizos que estaban lanzando eran la primera vez que los usaban debido a que solo los habían leído en libros.

Dylan se agachó y por poco esquivo la serpiente, no sin antes haber jurado oír a la serpiente quejándose sobre cómo siempre la convocaban cuando iba a echarse una siesta.

" _Mi comida tuvo que haber tenido algún hongo mágico o algo así"_ pensó el chico.

" _Si claro, un hongo mágico, ¡la mejor excusa de todos los tiempos!"_

 _"¡Cállate Ron! No estás ayudando grito Hermione Ahora Dylan, tal vez, si consideras la propuesta del inbecil aquí junto a mí sobre el hechizo desarmador... Podrías ahorrarnos muchos problemas, así que... ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!"_

Dylan saltó en su propio lugar, era la primera vez que la oía gritar, pensaría que era pelirroja, Dylan conocía a muchas pelirrojas con un gran temperamento: su propia madre, Lily y otras dos pelirrojas las cuales el chico no les podía recordar bien la cara.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! -grito el chico, la varita de Snape salió volando por los aires mientras el dueño de la varita choco contra la pared.

Dylan estaba a punto de dar un comentario sarcástico hacia Snape, largarse de ahí y llegar a la cena antes de que se acabase; pero aunque Harry Potter se cambiase el nombre y se fuese a vivir a otro tiempo y otra dimensión sin recordar nada, seguirá siempre teniendo la misma suerte que una roca...

No, esperen, las rocas tienen mejor suerte que el chico.

\- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUI? -Dylan volteó temerosamente hacia la puerta de la clase, donde en ese momento se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall y detrás de ella la causante de lo que seguramente sería su primera detención, Lily, y aunque Dylan alcanzará a ver un deje de disculpa en su mirada, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de desprecio. Dylan no se dio cuenta, en cambio, que la profesora siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que Dylan no le prestaba atención.- ¡EL PROFESOR CULLEN LOS DEJO POR DIEZ MINUTOS, DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡Y sólo miren él lugar!

Dylan giró en su propio eje. La profesora tenía razón, todas las mesas estaban volcadas y las sillas pegadas a un lado, los libros de los estantes tirados en el piso y en una de las esquinas se encontraban los amigos del chico. Se sorprendió mucho al saber que todo aquello lo había causado, ¡la mitad de los hechizos que lanzó no tenía ni idea de que hacían!

\- ¡VEINTE PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO! -les grito la profesora; Dylan y Snape intentaron quejarse pero se callaron al ver la mirada de la profesora- ¡DETENCIÓN, HOY A LAS NUEVE LO QUIERO A LOS DOS EN MI OFICINA!

Y con eso, la profesora giro en redondo y salió por la puerta, seguido casi por Snape, el cual lo único que había dicho después de que la profesora se fuese fue lanzarle la mirada de más puro odio que existía hacia Dylan.

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! -Dylan salió de su shock cuando giro en redondo y vio a todos sus amigos viéndolo con asombro, el chico sólo subió y bajo los hombros, no podía simplemente ir y decirles que la mitad de los hechizos que había lanzado se los había dado sus dos paranoicas conciencias y que la otra mitad ni siquiera sabía que existían.

No, no quería que lo viesen como loco.

" _Lo sentimos Dylan_ " dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos conciencias.

" _Mira el lado bueno, vamos a estar todo el tiempo contigo mientras cumples tu castigo"_ le dijo animadamente Ron " _Aunque tampoco es como si pusiésemos ir a otro lado"_

 _"Ohh, ¡Cállate Ron!"_ le gritó mientras salía de la destrozada habitación.

* * *

La noche era oscura y tenebrosa, dos chicos sentados en la misma cama viendo la suave respiración de otro que ya hace rato se había dormido, esperando así al hermano de uno de ellos.

Finalmente, después de dos horas de espera, la puerta se abrió lentamente, intentando no despertar a nadie, no funcionó. Rápidamente los dos chicos sentados en la misma cama se pusieron alerta y fueron cuidadosamente hacia la cama del individuo que acababa de llegar donde ya se encontraba la figura.

\- Saben que no tenían porque esperarme -dijo la figura que acababa de llegar después de un largo rato de silencio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fue mi culpa de que te dieran ese castigo -respondió el hermano del primero- Si no hubiese sido por mí y mis peleas con Quejicus tú no te hubieses peleado con él.

\- Si pero yo decidí salvarte el pellejo -respondió el otro.

\- Si pero pude haberte ayudado.

\- Si hubieses ayudado también te hubiesen dado un castigo.

\- Si, pero... -no terminó de hablar, el otro chico que todo ese tiempo se había quedado cayado habló.

\- No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes -los interrumpió Sirius.

\- Tienes razón, fue culpa de... -le siguió James

\- ...Quejicus -termino Dylan.

\- Y debido a ello vamos a tener que mostrarla porque no hay que meterse con los hermanos Potter -dijo James mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano, algo que ya casi no hacía debido a que ya casi no lo veía nunca, se alegraba de que le hubiesen mandado detención, al menos así ahora tenían una excusa para estar juntos y vengarse.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Holaaa.**

 **Díganme que piensan sobre las voces que oye Dylan/Harry dentro de su cabeza, Ron y Hermione, ni más ni menos.**

 **** _Travesura realizada**_**


	11. Primer Halloween

Dylan despertó sobresaltado después de un extraño sueño, la camisa con la que dormía estaba pegada a él debido al frío sudor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No recordaba mucho del sueño que había tenido anteriormente esa misma noche, lo único que se le había quedado plasmado en la memoria era una luz verde dirigida hacía él y un terrible dolor en su frente, la misma luz que había visto el día que sus abuelos paternos murieron.

Dylan no recordaba muy bien ese día, lo que más recordaba era como él y James se habían escondido detrás de la puerta que daba hacía la sala de su casa donde se encontraba su madre y padre platicando con lágrimas en los ojos, no los habían visto todavía, y aunque el señor Potter fuese auror y estuviese preparado para siempre estar alerta, no se fijó que sus dos hijos oían detrás de la puerta la trágica realidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

Eso era lo más claro que recordaba sobre ese día. Todo lo que había pasado esa tarde era borroso y difuso, recordaba, lamentablemente, como dos luces verdes brillantes dirigidas hacia sus abuelos y como los dos cuerpos chocan en el piso con un golpe sordo, recordaba como su hermano se dirigió a ellos e intentó levantarlos, diciéndoles que tenían que irse, que no era momento para echarse una siesta. Dylan sabía que ellos no estaban "tomándose una siesta" y que no despertarían; como sabía eso nunca lo supo, pero sólo se afirmaron sus sospechas cuando oyó detrás de la puerta como sus padres hablaban. Había sido la primera vez que oyera y viera a su padre llorar.

El chico se levantó lentamente de su cama, su frente ardía con calentura, camino lentamente y con cuidado al baño y se vio en el espejo; su frente estaba perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor, y una parte en medio de su frente estaba roja formando una extraña figura. Dylan se baño y se cambió, sabía que todavía era muy temprano, pero aun así también sabía que no podría volver a la cama y dormir.

Cuando salió de la regadera se volvió a mirar en el espejo, y para su alivio, su frente estaba pálida, pero no tenía nada rojo y después de unas cuantas respiraciones, la cabeza dejó de palpitarle como siempre lo hacía cuando le dolía la frente.

Salió del baño y se fue a la ventana, donde siempre iba cuando tenía algo por lo cual pensar. Mientras caminaba por las camas de su hermano y Sirius checo la hora y se sorprendió al leer que eran las cuatro de la mañana, con razón Remus todavía no se despertaba para levantarlos a todos.

Se quedó sentado en la ventana con la vista en el bosque prohibido hasta cuando los colores empezaron a cambiar por detrás de las montañas dando a entender que estaba amaneciendo.

Oyó ruido detrás de él y vio como Remus se giraba entre sus sábanas y empezaba a despertarse, Dylan bajo de su asiento en la ventana y salió de la habitación lentamente, consiente de que no tenía que hacer ruido; había aprendido a la mala que Remus tenía un oído bastante desarrollado, casi animal. Bajo lentamente por las escaleras de la sala común antes de que Remus lograse abrir completamente los ojos y enfocarlos bien.

Quería unos momentos solos para el mismo.

* * *

En la mañana de Halloween todos los compañeros de Dylan se despertaron por el delicioso aromas de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor y lo que hizo que todos los estudiantes de primero se sintieran más contentos fue cuando el profesor Flitwick de la clase de Encantamientos anunció que pensaba que ya estaba listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos como demostración de lo que aprenderían es año, algo que todos se morían por hacer, desde que vieron como el profesor hacía volar algunos objetos el primer día de clases como demostración. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. Sirius con Alice, Remus con Peter, y Dylan con una de las compañeras de habitación de Lily y Alice, Grace Finnigan, una dulce chica de pelo negro corto y ojos azules. James, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con la amiga de Dylan, Lily Evans; era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos, pero aún así eso no sorprendió a todo el grupo ya que eran ya muy comunes los gritaderos que se echaban los dos chicos todos los días en el desayuno; más, sin embargo, se sorprendieron al oír que el profesor los ponía juntos, los estudiantes estaban seguros que los profesores no pudieron haber pasado por alto el odio que se tenían el uno con el otro.

\- Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando -dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido hace los libros en la silla para alcanzar sobre la mesa, como de costumbre-. Y golpear, recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo ese en lugar de efe y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho. -Al oír eso último, James y Sirius se lanzaron las mismas de complicidad que ya se le estaban haciendo comunes a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Wingardium Leviofa! -se oyeron dos idénticos gritos dentro del salón, varios chicos contuvieron el aliento después de oír el grito, pero no pasó nada.- ¡Mentira! -gritaron James y Sirius al profesor Flitwick después de algunos segundos sin ninguna reacción al hechizo. Varios de los alumnos se reían mientras veían como Lily regañaba a James y a Sirius por haber hecho algo tan estúpido, y con la excusa de que no sabían que podía haber pasado les estaba dando el regaño de su vida (hasta ahora).

" _No les hagas caso"_ le dijo la voz de Hermione " _Es importante que te concentres en tus estudios"_

 _"No seas aguafiestas Mione"_ le replicó Ron " _Deja que Har... Dylan tenga un poco de información para poder después persuadir a sus padr... amigos"_

 _"Eres un estúpido Ron"_ le susurró Hermione " _Además te refieres a "Blackmail" no estoy muy segura de cómo se dice en espeañol, aun así no le hagas caso a Ron, es un inútil"_

 _"Así pues tú eres una..._ " pero no terminó, ya que Hermione había vuelto a empezar a hablar.

" _El punto Dylan, es que tienes que empezar a pensar en serio sobre tu educación mágica, no siempre podrás tenernos a los dos ayudándote, y..."_

 _"Pero son mi conciencia, deberían estar conmigo siempre"_ la interrumpió Dylan.

"... _Y como dije antes, no podremos estar siempre detrás de ti"_ siguió diciendo Hermione sin que le importase o que se fijase que otra vez la habían interrumpido " _Así que sólo por esta vez te ayudaré: Es Win-gar- dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y largo."_

 _"¿Soy el único que siente que esto es un dejà bú?"_ volvió a interrumpir Ron, pero Dylan ya estaba trabajando con el hechizo.

Dylan se remangó las mangas de su túnica e hizo como le había enseñado Hermione mientras pensaba que él también sentía que eso era un dejà bú.

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! -la pluma con la que estaban trabajando empezó a flotar, primero un metro, luego dos, hasta llegar al techo y enredarse entre uno de los barrotes que sostenían el techo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Felicidades! Ya vieron como el señor Potter lo ha logrado. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. -Y mientras lo decía le daba una radiante sonrisa al más pequeño de los Potter mientras este no se olvidaba de agradecerle a su conciencia Hermione por el consejo.

De nada le contestó superiormente la chica con su clara voz de: te-lo-dije, mientras Dylan en el fondo oía la voz de Ron diciendo de como Mione siempre sabía todo.

Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

* * *

Dylan llegó corriendo a su segunda clase del día, segundos antes el timbre había sonado dando a entender el inicio de su segunda hora, todos sus amigos ya estaban dentro ocupando sus lugares y por suerte para él, el profesor Slughorn todavía no llegaba.

Dylan se había quedado en la clase de Encantamientos después de que todos sus amigos se fueran porque se le habían caído todos los libros y mientras los recogía, el profesor lo felicitaba por ser una de las pocas personas que había enseñado hasta hora que había logrado perfectamente el hechizo tan rápido al primer intentó.

" _Que bueno que todavía no conoce a Hermione_ " había dicho Ron mientras salían del salón.

" _Cállate Ron_ " le siseo Hermione.

Lamentablemente para el chico con las dos conciencias, todavía no conocía una muy grande parte del castillo, y debido a las decenas de puertas que sólo eran para decoración o que las escaleras se movieran sin ningún orden en específico, se perdió entre el barullo de estudiantes de tercero que se dirigían exactamente hacia el lado contrario hacia dónde el chico quería llegar.

Llegó tarde a clases.

Dylan se sentó en el único lugar vacío en el salón, y para su suerte, el único lugar vacío era con Alice. Dylan se dirigió a ella y se sentó en la misma mesa y decidiendo empezar una conversación antes de que llegara el profesor empezó a hablar, pero cuando abrió la boca la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una manada de Slytherins con el pelo rojo o dorado y vestidos de colores y en su frente escrita con tinta negra las palabras: "Votamos por los leones" se podía leer; la única diferente era la del estudiante de pelo grasiento, Snape tenía escrito en su frente "venganza, dulce, dulce venganza". Detrás de ellos venía un muy enojado jefe de casa de Slytherin y daba la coincidencia que era el profesor que les tocaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Quién fue? -grito Slughorn sobre el sonido de los chicos de Gryffindor burlándose de su casa enemiga.- Esto no es gracioso, se le restarán más puntos a su casa si no confiesan en este mismo instante.

Sorprendiendo a todos, una mano entre la masa de los alumnos listos para pociones levanto la mano, y más sorpresa al ver de quién es la mano.

\- Señor Lupin no puedo creer que haya sido usted, pero lamentó informarle que... -Slughorn no terminó su amenaza, Remus, que había sido el que levantó la mano segundos antes hablo haciendo temer a Sirius y los gemelos Potter que confesaría toda la broma.

\- No señor, no fui yo -interrumpió Remus, haciendo a los chicos que pronto se convertirían en Merodeadores soltar el aire que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban sosteniendo- Pero, ¿En serio cree que niños de primero, los cuales apenas llevamos mes y medio aprendiendo magia, podríamos lograr hacer algo tan elaborado como aquello? Profesor, ¡apenas hoy hemos aprendido el hechizo de levitación! ¡Cómo haríamos eso! -Y después de que Remus se diese cuenta de que le acaban de gritar a un profesor se sentó quieto en su lugar con la vista en sus zapatos, y debido a ello no vio como la cara del profesor se ponía roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

\- Tiene razón señor Lupin -alcanzó a croar el profesor obteniendo algunas risitas de los pequeños estudiantes de Gryffindor- lamento mi explosión, pero nunca antes habían hecho una broma a toda la casa de Slyhptherin, ¡nadie se salvó! -siguió diciendo el profesor sin que se diese cuenta o sin que le importase las no tan discretas risas y burlas que les lazaban algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor a su casa enemiga.- Así que debido a ello iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, por hoy se cancela la clase.

Los alumnos de la casa de los leones vitorearon mientras salían atrope del salón y más su sorpresa y alegría al oír por los altavoces mágicos que se encontraban en toda la escuela que las clases se cancelaban por ese día debido a la broma para los Slytherins debido a que por uno de los hechizo que les habían puesto era cantar el himno de Gryffindor cada vez que alguien dijera alguna palabra con la letra "G". Y según la lógica de los profesores, no podrían trabajar si a cada rato que alguien dijera un palabra con la letra G los alumnos empezarían a cantar mientras estaban en clase, distraería mucho a los otros estudiantes.

* * *

Dylan caminaba sólo por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, todos los estudiantes se encontraban afuera en el patio disfrutando de uno de los pocos días soleados que tendrían esa temporada.

Había estado tan concentrado en la broma de ese día contra los Slytherins que se le había olvidado la mochila de cuadernos en la biblioteca, donde en ese momento se estaba dirigiendo.

\- Se que fuiste tú -Dylan paro en seco y se giró en redondo para que una sonriente chica lo alcanzase.- Tengo que admitir que fue sorprendente, pero no le digas a Lily que dije eso, -y empezó a susurrarle mientras los dos alumnos se dirigían a la biblioteca- que no se entere que fueron ustedes, estaba muy enojada hace rato por la "pequeña" broma hacia los Slytherins, ya vez como se pone cada vez que hablan mal de Snape.

\- No me preocupó exactamente de mí mismo, Alice. -le dijo el chico- Del que me preocupo eres tú, ¿Cómo rayos averiguaste que había sido yo?

Alice sólo le sonrió malévolamente y con un deje de diversión. -¿Qué cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Hasta una persona con sordoceguera sería capaz de sentir que estaban tramando algo! -le dijo exaltada Alice- Sólo te aviso desde ahorita que no es nada sospechoso sentarse hasta un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor en el desayuno, en la parte más oscura donde nadie se sienta y ponerse a susurrar muy pegados entre sí mientras a cada rato levantaban la cabeza para checar si alguien los escuchaba o para voltear a ver a los Slytherins, nada sospechoso. Además, la otra vez tuviste la pelea con Snape, yo estuve ahí por si no recuerdas, y por la relación entre tú y tu hermano era obvio que James tomaría venganza.- Dijo sarcásticamente Alice creando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.- Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada, mi boca está sellada -dijo Alice mientras hacía un gesto con su mano de que se cerraba la boca con candado y tiraba la llave.- Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que si siguen así, dentro de unos años, serán el grupo más revoltoso de toda la escuela y pasarán a la historia como los mejores bromistas de la historia.

Alice se giró hacía su amigo quedando así a casi sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, y viéndolo a los ojos le susurró.- Que tengas un buen día, señor Potter.

Dylan le siguió el juego haciendo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza- Y usted también señorita Kinlue.

Alice le sonrió y se fue dejando sólo al chico que la veía embobado mientras se alejaba, sin darse cuenta que la chica ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión desde hacía varios segundos ya delante de las puertas de la biblioteca.

" _Parece que alguien está enamorado_ " Dijo Ron quitando a Dylan de su ensoñación.

 _"¡Cállate Ron!"_ Gritaron los otros dos dentro de la mente del chico que en ese momento entraba a la gran sala de la biblioteca.

" _Acabo de arruinar el momento, ¿no es así?"_ siguió diciendo Ron sin darse cuenta de cómo la única chica ahí presente le gruñía que se callase y del pequeño sonrojo de nuevo en las mejillas del menor.

 _"¡RON!"_

 _"Ya, ya, me calló"_

* * *

Cientos de murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro centenar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las gigantes calabazas colgantes. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Dylan no pudo evitar notar como toda la mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, no había ni un solo alma de esa parte del Gran Comedor. El chico no estaba sorprendido, era obvio que en algún lugar tan lleno de gente como en el Gran Comedor abría cientos de personas que dirían alguna palabra con "G" (algunos apropósito, sólo para molestar).

Dylan se sirvió un poco de todo, tenía tanto hambre y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

El pequeño chico se la pasó entre risas con sus compañeros de habitación y pláticas con sus amigas del sexo opuesto, y cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con Alice mientras Lily no los veía, la chica hacia el mismo gesto que ese mismo día había hecho, cerrar la boca con candado y tirar la llave, Dylan no podía dejar de regalarle una sonrisa cada vez que hacía eso.

Horas después, con las barrigas llenas y los ojos pesados del cansancio, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, había sido un largo día.


	12. Una noche de tormenta

Los días pasaron largos y aburridos.

Después de la broma contra los Slytherins el día de Halloween donde habían participado todos los futuros Merodeadores, estos se habían vuelto más unidos, siempre que buscabas a uno encontrabas a los cinco; desde en el desayuno hasta en la biblioteca para hacer la tarea (aunque solo dos hicieran la tarea mientras otros dos jugaban y hacían el infierno a la bibliotecaria y el último sólo veía con grandes ojos todo lo que hacían). Se volvieron muy unidos en esas semanas, aunque había unas relaciones más fuertes (de amistad) entre algunos de ellos.

Eso no significaba que Dylan no tomase tiempo con sus otras dos amigas, sus primeras verdaderas amigas que había hecho en el mundo mágico. Siempre que podía y tenía la oportunidad de escaparse de la burbuja de locura y diversión que rodeaba a sus nuevos amigos, el chico daba una vuelta y pasaba a la burbuja tranquila y divertida que compartían Alice y Lily.

Remus volvió a irse unos días a ver a su madre enferma, y Dylan siempre se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza porque no podía visitarla los fines de semana, así no perdía clase y no tenía que estar a las carreras por todos los trabajos que tenía que entregar. Y para agregarle, esos días siempre se veía triste y apagado, y se encerraba en su propia burbuja, ni siquiera las tontas imitaciones de los profesores que hacían los otros chicos de su habitación para alegrarlo lo hacían sacar una sonrisa que no fuera forzada, como lo hacía siempre en esa temporada; sus amigos supusieron que debía de ser porque su madre no mejoraba de la extraña enfermedad que Remus les había dicho que tenía y que sólo era la preocupación de hijo a madre que tenían. Aun así, Dylan no comentaba nada, muy dentro de sí sabía que Remus no tenía porque compartir con él su vida si no quería y el chico logró evitar sonsacarle el secreto cada vez que lo veía, por ahora. No por nada una de las características más sobresalientes en los Potter era la curiosidad.

James y Sirius habían empezado a planear más bromas para regresando de vacaciones de Navidad, y Dylan seriamente pensaba que algunas de ellas se estaban pasando un poco, pero con que ninguna de ellas fuera dirigida a alguien en específico para avergonzarlo específicamente, estaba bien. Después de todo, a veces se necesitaba un poco de alegría y risas en los tiempos por los cuales estaba pasando el mundo mágico.

A finales de Noviembre, las pocas personas que recibían el Profeta dieron malas noticias a todos aquellos que les interesaban todo lo que pasaba detrás de los muros del castillo. Había habido un ataque, de los grandes, en uno de los pocos pueblos donde los magos y muggles vivían en armonía. Los mortífagos habían aparecido a media noche el día anterior y habían matado a todos los magos que se interpusieran en su camino para torturar muggles.

Esa fue la primera vez que algunos de los nacidos muggles de primer año descubrieron lo grave que se encontraban en la guerra. Y lamentablemente para los amigos de estos pocos chicos, tuvieron que platicarles sobre la guerra para que supieran más. Al principio, Dylan y sus amigos habían intentado evitar decir nada a Lily para que no se preocupase, pero después de que al menos seis cartas negras llegaran a los parientes de los difuntos el día anterior, no pudieron ocultar más y le explicaron todo a la curiosa chica. Al final Lily entendió todo lo que pasó, pero sólo se quedó con una duda la cual nadie de sus amigos sabía contestar, ¿por qué no decir a Voldemort por su nombre, en vez de inventarse apodos estúpidos como: el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Algunos de sus amigos decían que era por un tabú, pero Dylan estaba con Lily, ¿por qué no decirle a Voldemort, Voldemort? ¿Qué de complicado tenía eso? Dentro de algunos años tendrían que salir de las protecciones que les brindaba el castillo para enfrentarse a la guerra que se llevaba a cabo y tenían que irse acostumbrando a él nombre de Voldemort ¿no? Muchos decían que se acabaría antes de que se graduaran, pero Dylan no estaba muy seguro de eso si consideraban todos los constantes ataques que había afuera de las protegidas paredes de Hogwarts.

Tampoco hubo ninguna otra pelea con alguno de los Slytherins, menos con Snape. Había algo raro con ese chico, Dylan lo sabía; o simplemente estaba siendo paranoico, cada vez que lo veía quería ir y pedirle perdón, ¿perdón por qué? Siempre se preguntaba cuándo tenía esa sensación, pero cada vez que se preguntaba por ello simplemente no tenía la respuesta que necesitaba.

A veces los veía juntos, a Snape y a Lily. Lily le había dicho a Dylan que era su mejor amigos y que aunque estuviese en la casa enemiga, eso no significaba que dejaría de ser su amigo. Dylan lo aceptaba, no veía que tenía nada de malo con que la enemistad de las casas separase una amistad. Pero muchos otros no los veían de la misma manera, entre ellos, el mismo hermano de Dylan.

A finales de Noviembre también había sido el primer partido de Quidditch de ese año, Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Toda la festividad de ese evento maravillo a Dylan, a él le hubiese encantado estar con ellos volando, pero nunca antes en su vida había volado sobre una escoba debido a una ley que habían creado poco antes de que nacieran de que sólo los niños mayores de doce años podrían montar una escoba fuera de la escuela. Lo peor había sido cuando habían cancelado su clase de vuelo para todos aquellos alumnos de primero, ya que la ley se había extendido y sólo podrían tener su primera clase de vuelo hasta segundo.

Dylan estaba un poco decepcionado por aquello, toda su vida había querido subirse a una escoba, y había tenido tanta emoción de por fin subirse a una en la escuela hasta que la cancelaron. Durante el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch de ese año, Dylan tuvo que frenarse varias veces de agarrar una escoba e ir a ayudar a los buscadores de cualquiera de los dos equipos, cientos de veces vio la snitch dorada, pero al parecer los dos buscadores de ambos equipos estaban tan ciegos que no podían ver las docenas de veces que pasó zumbando y girando en el air burlonamente entre sus compañero o los postes para anotar.

El clima también fue haciéndose cada vez más frío, los alumnos tenían que cubrirse con toda la ropa posible para cuando tenían que salir de sus salas comunes. Cuando finalizó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de Quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

La nieve había empezado a caer cuidadosamente afuera del castillo, cubriendo los árboles de una fina capa de nieve y congelando el lago, donde varios de los animales acuáticos empezaban a hibernar (si era acaso que hibernaban).

* * *

Una noche después de terminar toda la tarea que les estaba dejando los profesores por lo cerca que se encontraban las vacaciones, y después de haber cenado hasta explotar y jugar unas cuantas partidas de snap explosivo, todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir, dejando así sólo la sala común y la chimenea dejándola consumiendo el poco fuego que le quedaba.

Toda la sala común estaba oscura y no se oía ni un sólo ruido en todo el lugar, el único ruido en todo el castillo era el brusco viento que azota con fuerza las ventanas, y la terrible lluvia que caía ruidosamente sobre el pasto y el techo.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban profundamente dormidos, y los pocos que quedaban despiertos sólo susurraban chismes entre ellos, a ninguno de ellos importándoles el ruido de la lluvia de afuera.

Todo era silencioso en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, o eso era lo que parecía.

En la habitación de chicos de primero, uno de ellos se revolvía entre sus sábanas, intentando espantar la pesadilla que en ese momento estaba teniendo:

 _"El chico caminaba rápido entre el frío bosque, no podía tener más de cinco años y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su ropa estaba fría y pegada a su diminuto cuerpo debido a la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo._

 _El pequeño llamaba a gritos a sus padres sin darse cuenta de que eso hacía que las criaturas peligrosas del bosque siguieran su camino._

 _El chico se separó del sendero que estaba trazado en el bosque, el cual si hubiese seguido por el pudiese haberse encontrado con sus preocupados padres y haberse salvado del trauma que ese día conllevaría. Siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que el bosque cada vez se hacía más espeso y los árboles más frondosos._

 _El sonido de las ramas rotas resonó detrás de él, el pequeño se detuvo en seco, asustado, para después salir corriendo asustado por el más pequeño sonido del bosque._

 _Sus oídos se taponaron debido a la tormenta que cubría todo el lugar, los truenos y los relámpagos de vez en cuando iluminaban el lugar; la tormenta cada vez más fuerte y violenta azotaba los árboles unos entre otros creando ráfagas de viento en todo el lugar._

 _Un aullido se oyó detrás de él provocando una pequeña exclamación del pequeño haciéndolo correr más rápido. La luz de la luna iluminaba el piso donde e pequeño corría cada vez que no había un árbol interponiéndose._

 _Otro aullido. El sonido de unos pasos detrás de él. Otro aullido._

 _Algo saltó detrás de él y clavó sus garras en la cintura del chico haciéndolo gritar de dolor."_

James despertó de su pesadilla, temblando y empapado de sudor.

Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si la abría. El latido del corazón latía tan fuerte que al chico se le taponaron los oídos y se sorprendía de que sus compañeros de habitación todavía no despertarán por él sonido de su latido.

James se desperezó y empezó a desenredar todas las sabanas que se habían pegado a su sudoroso cuerpo. El chico estaba a punto de levantarse cuando oyó un trueno, como una pequeña explosión en el cielo. El chico se cubrió con las sabanas y se pudo la almohada en la cabeza y espero, espero, y espero hasta que los truenos y rayos dejasen de perturbar el pacífico silencio que momentos antes había cubierto todo el lugar.

James tenía un miedo.

Bueno, tenía más de uno. Una de ellos era que algo malo le pasara a sus seres queridos, desde la familia que tenía hasta los amigos que estaba creando en esos días de escuela, también tenía miedo de que cuando el momento llegase, no estuviese lo suficientemente preparado para protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

Pero esos miedos eran los que cualquier persona tenía, ¿no? No ser lo suficientemente bueno para salvar a sus seres queridos.

Pero tenía otro miedo, algo que sólo él y Dylan sabían.

James le tenía miedo a las tormentas, más específico a los truenos y rayos.

Estúpido, ¿no?

Todo había comenzado con la misma pesadilla que minutos antes lo había despertado. Bueno, más que pesadilla era un recuerdo, algo que había pasado muchos años atrás:

James y su familia habían salido a acampar en un bosque en medio de la nada. El chico y su hermano lo habían disfrutado mucho ya que casi nunca podían pasar tiempo de caridad con su familia debido al trabajo de estos. Pero algo en la noche había pasado. Mientras dormían James había jurado haber oído algo, y como buen pequeño niño con curiosidad, había ido a investigar.

Ahí su error.

Pronto, el James de cinco años se perdió entre la frondosidad del bosque, y sin darse cuenta, mientras más buscaba a su familia, más se alejaba de ellos. Había llegado un punto en donde simplemente había perdido todo rumbo de orientación, y sin darse cuenta sólo caminaba en círculos.

Oyó algo detrás de él, y sin saber que era exactamente, salió corriendo. Ahí había sido cuando lo habían atacado.

Fenrir Greyback.

Ese nombre todavía lo atormentaba cuando tenía tiempo para pensar sobre aquella noche.

Esa noche no había sido Luna llena, pero aún así, el hombre lobo seguía siendo casi igual de peligroso. Le había arrancado una parte de piel de su hombro izquierdo y si se quitaba la playera todavía se notaban las marcas en la herida. El James de cinco años había estado herido, pero milagrosamente no se había convertido en uno más de ellos. Y antes de que más daño que el hecho le pasase al pobre chico, sus padres lo habían encontrado y sacado de ahí.

Días después descubrió porque Greyback había ido por él. El hombre lobo quería algo de su padre y así era como trabajaba, matando a sus hijos. Por suerte para él eso no había llegado tan lejos. También descubrió que era lo que lo había atacado: un hombre lobo. Por suerte para él, a esa edad Dylan sabía varias cosas sobre otras varias cosas, y le había explicado que los hombres lobos no eran malos, sólo lo eran si eso era su deseo.

Sólo eran humanos con unos problemas un día al mes.

Desde esa noche, James le tenía miedo a las tormentas. Le traían recuerdos de ese día e imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado si sus padres no lo hubiesen encontrado ese día.

Nadie más a parte de su hermano sabían sobre el miedo, y siempre que había una gran tormenta como la que estaba azotando con fuerza las paredes del castillo y que James sabía que no podía controlar, iba con su hermano, él siempre sabía qué decir o hacer para que el chico pudiese tranquilizarse.

Pero antes de entrar a Hogwarts se había prometido a sí mismo que no iría a recurrir a su hermano cada vez que cosas como aquellas sucediesen. Tenía que ser fuerte. Y no sólo para complacerse a sí mismo, también para no molestar y despertar a Dylan cada vez que una tormenta como aquellas sucediese.

El más grande de los hermanos Potter amaba con todo su corazón a su hermano y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para quitarle un poco del peso que siempre cargaba. Desde pequeño, Dylan había empezado a ayudar a todo el mundo con cualquier problema que se le presentase, sin importarle que el mismo saldría mal parado de aquello.

Si, enfrentaría su estúpido (no tan estúpido para el mismo) miedo.

Y después de un rato. Mientras las nubes cada vez se hacían más negras y cargadas con más lluvia de lo posible, mientras el viento rugía más fuerte y la espesa negrura que era el cielo rodeaba más y más esa tormentosa noche. Un chico de once años se dio la vuelta entre sus sábanas, con sus últimos pensamientos de esa noche antes de caer dormido del cansancio para su hermano, prometiéndose a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo siempre, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y cayó dormido, como en un hechizo para dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior.

Y mientras James caía rendido abrazando calurosamente los brazos de Morfeo, no sé dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado siendo vigilado bajo la atenta y protectora mirada de unos ojos verdes, para asegurarse de que toda aquella tormenta no lo afectasen más de lo necesario. Y después de que le hubiese lanzado un simple y efectivo hechizo que había leído en uno de los cientos de libros que leía cuando estaba aburrido para dormir sin pesadillas y con tranquilidad, Dylan se volteó enredándose más entre sus cobija, cerró los ojos con cansancio y cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, como minutos antes su hermano había hecho.

* * *

 **** _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **En la historia habrá algunos capítulos como estos, donde no serán contados desde el punto de vista de _Dylan/Harry_ si no de su familia y amigos.**

 **Este capítulo sobre el miedo de James será usado mucho más adelante en la historia, pero se los dejo para que ya sepan toda la historia detrás de su miedo antes de que esta parte de la historia se utilice más a fondo.**

 **** _Travesura realizada**_**


	13. ¡¡Aviso Importante!

****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****

 **Hola lector /s, sólo quería comentarles que de ahora en adelante algunos de los próximos capítulos serán una recopilación de todos los años de** ** _Harry/Dylan_** **en Hogwarts, hasta su sexto año, donde ahí volveré a escribir completo porque ese es un año muy importante.**

 **Para que no se confundan escribiré arriba la fecha de cada parte de la recopilación.**

 **Y aunque algunos de los capítulos sean de un año completo en su estadía en Hogwarts (o de una gran parte), habrá entre ellos algunos capítulos que serán completos y normales cuando algo muy importante pasará, por ejemplo un capítulo que desde ahora les digo que será completo será en donde descubren el secreto de Remus.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyarme en esta historia.**

 ****Travesura realizada****


	14. Primer año

**Me encantan todos los reviews que le están dando a la historia, sé que son pocos pero cada vez que los leo tengo ganas de publicar más y más, sigan con ellos y yo les prometo que intentaré publicar más capítulos pronto.**

* * *

 _14 de Diciembre de 1971, sala común de Gryffindor, 4:56 p.m:_

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y todo el mundo se pasaba su tiempo libre o haciendo tarea o jugando en la nieve. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedarse al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez. Mientras que las salas comunes y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se había vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo era eran las clases del profesor Slughorn, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacían mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes y del vapor caliente que emanaban.

Esa semana la jefa de casa de Gryffindor, la profesora Mcgonagall, había pasado haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad. Dylan y sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Sirius poner su nombre casi de inmediato. Y cuando le pidieron a Sirius una respuesta, esta no fue la que esperaban:

El chico sólo había levantado los hombros y sin ninguna emoción había dicho que sus padres no lo querían en casa después de descubrir que había quedado en la casa de los leones.

\- Eso lo suponíamos -le sonrió Dylan intentado alegrar el ambiente- después del vociferador de tu madre cuando se enteró que eras uno de nosotros casi me deja sordo, estoy seguro que su voz sigue resonando en mis oídos.

\- Pero no tienes porque quedarte aquí sólo -interrumpió James mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo- puedes venir a nuestra casa en vacaciones, no creo que a mamá le importe mucho, en cambio, va a estar más feliz por tener que cocinar más.

Sirius le sonrió forzadamente:

\- No quiero ser un estorbo para tu familia.

\- No creo que lo seas, mamá siempre quiso tener una familia grande -interpuso James.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero por su forma de actuar expresó claramente que le disgustaba la idea. Nadie dijo nada por un momento hasta después de unos minutos.

\- Bueno... No tienes porque quedarte aquí sólo, con mucho gusto todos nosotros también nos quedamos. -Remus sonrió.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se prendió nuevamente en sus ojos.

\- ¿Hablan en serio? -preguntó confundido el chico- Por qué si no quieren no tiene porque...

Peter lo golpeó fuertemente en las costillas para callarlo.

\- No nos importa en lo absoluto.

Sirius les sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como siempre lo hacían por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación.

\- ¿Saben lo que significa esto? -les pregunto Sirius con un aire misterioso- Tendremos toda la torre de Gryffindor para nosotros solos, lo que significa una mejor planificación para nuestras bromas.

Sus otros amigos se rieron con él. Era bueno tener de regreso al Sirius loco y divertido que siempre era.

* * *

 _25 de Diciembre de 1971, habitación de chicos de primero de Gryffindor, 6:13 a.m:_

Un pequeño rayito de sol se coló por la entreabierta ventana, despertando a uno de los ocupantes de la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -alguien gritó medio dormido, despertando así a sus demás compañeros.

 _"¡Feliz Navidad Harry... Dylan!"_ cantaron dos voces dentro de su cabeza.

" _Feliz Navidad para ustedes también, chicos"_ les contesto Dylan mientras sonreía de manera adormilada mientras veía a sus amigos despertarse, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que sus conciencias los llamaran por su segundo nombre en vez del primero como todo el mundo lo hacía.

" _Sabes, si tuviera cuerpo propio, sabes que te reglaría algo"_ dijo la voz de Hermione.

 _"Y sabes que seguramente también recibirías el suéter Weasl... De la familia"_

 _"¡Ron!_ " le gritó fuertemente Hermione creando una mueca en el chico de las dos conciencias.

" _No seas aguafiestas Mione"_

 _"No soy aguafiestas, se perfectamente cómo divertirme yo también"_

 _"¿Así? Dime la última vez que te has emborrachado"_

 _"No necesitas emborracharte para divertirte_ " los dos hubiesen podido seguir echándole sal a la herida si no fuese por la interrupción del mediador.

 _"¡Quieren callarse por favor! Quiero tener un Navidad pacífica sin ustedes dos peleando como perro y gato"_

Dylan no recibió respuesta de sus conciencias y estaba a punto de pedir perdón si no se hubiese distraído al ver a sus amigos rompiendo las envolturas de los regalos.

Dylan sonrió y empezó a desenvolver los suyos:

Un libro sobre DCAO de Lily, una bufanda de Alice, una caja de diferentes dulces mágicos de Remus, una bolsa de artículos de bromas de Zonkos de Sirius, unas galletas de Hagrid el cual los chicos habían conocido el mes anterior después de se toparán con él cuando intentaban escapar de Filch después de una "pequeña" broma, Hagrid los había salvado diciendo que habían estado con él todo ese tiempo para después invitarlos a su cabaña a tomar el té; y finalmente, una caja de chocolates de Peter, el cual, en ese momento no se encontraba siendo el único del grupo de amigos que no había obtenido permiso de sus padres para quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

Después de otros veinte minutos siendo obligados por Remus a limpiar toda la habitación, Sirius se encontró con algo que cambiaría para siempre su manera de crear bromas.

\- Hey, chicos, miren, queda un paquete -Sirius lo agarro y se lo entregó a Dylan para que lo leyese.

De: La familia Potter

Para: James y Dylan Potter.

Dylan miró el ligero paquete con curiosidad y se lo entregó a su hermano que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado para que lo abriese. James desenvolvió el paquete cuidadosamente y cuando lo abrió algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. James la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

\- No sé tú, Dylan, pero estoy segura que mamá y papá saben que no somos muy friolentos como para regalarnos una manta.

Remus, que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro de parte de Dylan, levantó la cabeza y dejo caer el libro al piso de la sorpresa.

\- ¡No es una manta, James! ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! -dijo Remus con una expresión de temor reverencial-. He leído sobre ellas, estoy seguro... Pruébatela.

James le pasó la capa a Dylan y se la puso sobre los hombros, sus amigos soltaron un grito.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!

Dylan se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo le regresaba la mirada curiosa, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

\- ¡Viene con una nota! -exclamó de pronto Sirius.

James se agachó y cogió la capa. La caligrafía, sin duda, era la de su padre.

 _Esto a estado por generaciones en nuestra familia. Mi padre me la dio a mi. Mi abuelo a mi padre. Mi tatarabuelo a mi abuelo, etc. Es momento de que yo se las herede. Úsenla bien. Feliz Navidad chicos._

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, hasta que después de unos minutos Sirius habló emocionado.

\- Bueno que esperan, tengo hambre y el desayuno se acaba en diez minutos. Y sobre la capa... ¿Qué tal si la probamos esta noche?

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza antes de bajar por las escaleras de la sala común.

* * *

 _26 de Diciembre de 1971, pasillos de Hogwarts, 1:09 a.m:_

\- ¡Auch! Ese es mi pie.

\- Quítate de encima, me estás aplastando.

\- Oigan, me atore en uno de esos estúpidos escalones que se quitan.

\- ¡Silencio! Creo que ese es Filch.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban debajo de las faldas de la capa de invisibilidad, como era su primera vez usándola, casi a cada rato se estaban pisando unos a otros, y Remus estaba seguro que ninguno de sus amigos conocía las palabras: "discreción" y "cuidadosamente". Habían estado a punto de toparse con Filch seis veces ya, pero por suerte, alguno de ellos (*cof, cof* Remus *cof, cof*) se daba cuenta y los sacaba de ahí antes de que llegase.

\- ¿Seguro qué es por aquí? -preguntó por milésima vez James.

\- Sip, estoy seguro que es por aquí cerca -contestó Sirius energéticamente por milésima vez.

" _Recuérdame otra vez porque estamos a mitad de la noche en vez de en tu una rica y cómoda cama como la de la torre de Gryffindor"_ preguntó adormilada Hermiones dentro de la cabeza de Dylan.

" _Sirius jura haber oído a unos chicos de séptimo de Hufflepuff sobre las cocinas y donde estaban"_ contestó Dylan, y después de un rato sin que contestasen, el chico pensó que se habían ido a dormir (si es que acaso una conciencia dormía).

Siguieron caminando por otros diez minutos hasta que Sirius se parara bruscamente haciendo que los otros chicos chocasen contra él.

\- Aquí es, queridos amigos, les presento... las cocinas de Hogwarts -exclamó un sonriente Sirius mientras señalaba a un feo cuadro de un tazón de frutas.

\- Ehh... Sirius, no quiero decepcionarte, pero eso es un cuadro -interrumpió silenciosamente James.

\- Obvio, gracias capitán obvio -siseó Sirius- está detrás del cuadro, debe de haber una contraseña para entrar o algo así.

Con esas palabras James y Sirius empezaron a gritar cualquier palabra referente a la comida que existiera: "Comida", "Ranas de chocolate", "Verduras", "Rica comida", mientras Remus sólo se quedaba atrás viendo su inmadurez.

Una idea le llegó de repente a Dylan. Avanzó cuidadosamente hasta el cuadro y... Le hizo cosquillas a la pera. Sus amigos lo vieron como loco, pero abrieron grandemente los ojos al ver que el cuadro se movió y dejaba ver unos peldaños.

Mientras bajaban lentamente los peldaños, Dylan oyó a James preguntarle: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Dylan sólo levanto los hombros, ¡bien! Otra cosa que agregar a su lista sobre cómo-sé-cosas-que-se-supone-que-no-sé.

Al final de la escalera de piedra había una pequeña puerta de madera, donde, para cruzarla, los chicos tuvieron que agacharse hasta quedar al otro lado de la puerta, donde fueron recibidos por una luz brillante y cientos de pequeñas criaturitas, con grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, con ojos de colores y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Trixie por ustedes? -preguntó una elfina doméstica, un poco más pequeña de lo habitual.

Los chicos se sonrieron entre sí. Habían encontrado las cocinas y desde ese momento su santuario secreto.

* * *

 _29 de Febrero de 1972, habitación de chicos de primero de Gryffindor, 7:38 p.m:_

\- Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer -James señaló al pizarrón donde varios extraños dibujos se encontraban. Dylan no tenía la menor idea de donde había sacado el pizarrón pero estaba seguro que no iba a preguntar-. Entonces, repitan el plan.

\- Distracción -dijo rápidamente Peter cuando se dio cuenta que todos en la habitación lo estaban viendo.

\- Convencer a los elfos domésticos -dijo distraídamente Remus mientras leía un libro.

\- Crear e investigar sobre el hechizo -dijo Dylan mientras veía como Sirius encantaba un libro para perseguir a Peter.

\- Si, y Sirius y yo les echaremos el hechizo -dijo felizmente James mientras les sonreía a todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

\- Broma número veintiocho, en proceso -apuntó Sirius al registro.

* * *

 _4 de Marzo de 1972, Gran Comedor, 6:48 a.m:_

Todos en el Gran Comedor actuaban normal, como siempre lo hacían, sin nada que arruinara la paz en el lugar. Lo único diferente que en días normales era la mesa de las serpientes, generalmente, esa casa era la más madrugadora y en ese momento no se encontraba ni una triste alma paseando por ahí. Y las pocas personas que notaron que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, no les importó lo suficiente como para discutirlo con alguien más.

Los futuros Merodeadores tampoco actuaban diferente a como siempre lo hacían. Remus y Dylan estaba platicando energéticamente con Lily y Alice sobre algún libro que alguna de ellas había leído, Sirius y James estaban en medio de la mesa haciendo lo que mejor hacían: ser el centro de atención, así que estaban haciendo lo que cualquier niño de once-doce años haría para lograr su objetivo: ¡Actuar en un mini show sobre qué es lo que hacían los profesores en la sala de los profesores o en su tiempo libre! Mientras Peter sólo los veía con una gran admiración que se notaba a leguas de distancia.

Nadie sospechaba nada. Y eso era exactamente lo que los chicos pretendían.

Minutos antes de que el desayuno llegase a su fin, se oyeron varios pasos apresurados detrás de la puerta, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. La puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando entrar a varios estudiantes los cuales, curiosamente todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los uniformes de la mesa de la casa que casualmente se hallaba desierta en ese momento. Al ver cómo las puertas se abrían bruscamente, los estudiantes voltearon a ver que sucedía para después desternillarse de la risa, en especial la casa de los leones, los cuales no gastaban ni una sola oportunidad en poder burlarse de su casa enemiga.

La imagen con la que se encontraba era sin duda graciosa para todas aquellas personas que no fueran los recipientes de las risas o una cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas que veía a todos los que se reían con desaprobación.

Todos los estudiantes de Slytherin no tenían manos o pies, en vez de ello tenían garras y patas respectivamente. En vez de nariz o boca tenían hocico y dientes puntiagudos. Y en vez de un pelo normal y corriente, tenían largas melenas naranjas o rojas según su sexo. Todas aquellas partes eran de un sólo animal, el rey de la selva, la mascota de Gryffindor, el gran... LEÓN. ¡Hasta el jefe de la casa de las serpientes representaba una gran parte del cuerpo de la mascota de su casa enemiga!

\- Señor Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, eh... Otro Potter, ¡a mi oficina, ahora! -señaló el profesor Slughorn con sus puntiagudas garras hacia los pocos chicos que no se desternillaban de la risa, por suerte, el director Dumbledore decidió que ese era el momento exacto para intervenir.

\- Lo siento Horace pero es mi deber preguntar si tienes evidencia de que estos cinco chicos hayan echo tal cosa -dijo tranquilamente mientras veía a los cinco sin sonreír, pero con una pequeña chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

\- Eh... Bueno, no... Pero... ¡Vamos Dumbledore! Enserio no puedes creer que alguien más haya echo todo esto -dijo furiosamente el profesor mientras señalaba a sus alumnos-. ¡Desde que llegaron, Hogwarts se ha vuelto una pesadilla para mis estudiantes! Es obvio que esta vez también fueron ellos. -Al final de su pequeño discurso casi que echaba humo por las orejas.

\- Lo siento Horace -interrumpió la profesora Mcgonagall viendo ferozmente a su compañero educativo- Pero sin evidencia no puedes regañar a mis alumnos. Además, como es posible que unos estudiantes de primer año hayan logrado esos hechizos de transformaciones tan complicados, porque si mal no recuerdas, ese tipo de hechizos se aprenden hasta cuarto.

No fue extraño que durante la discusión de los dos profesores, varios alumnos felicitaron a los cinco chicos, sabiendo de antemano que ellos habían sido los causantes de la broma debido a las decenas de veces que antes se habían encontrado haciendo una broma hacia los Slytherins, en especial hacia Snape (aunque en esas veces, Dylan generalmente no participaba, no le gustaba la idea de molestar a un sólo alumno para avergonzarlo).

Después de una pequeña discusión en la que ambos profesores discutían sobre la culpa de la broma, los demás profesores enviaron a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes mientras el profesor Slughorn se quejaba abiertamente de las injusticias hacia la casa de las serpientes.

Los cinco chicos de primero de la casa de los leones salieron con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara, no sólo les habían salido bien los hechizos de la broma, también no les habían reducido ningún punto a su querida casa. Estaban felices por la broma más grande que habían hecho... Hasta el momento.

En un momento donde la masa de Gryffindors que se dirigía rápidamente a su sala común para disfrutar de uno de sus pocos fines de semanas antes de los exámenes, los de Ravenclaw al parecer tenían el mismo pensamiento porque se cruzaron en sus caminos y ahí fue donde Dylan perdió a sus amigos. En un momento dado, Dylan se encontró frente a frente con Alice.

 _"¿Fueron ustedes?"_ Preguntó Alice con sus labios, Dylan le guiñó un ojo mientras Lily, la cual estaba al lado de Alice, no veía.

Alice le extendió el puño y se lo chocó. Momentos después, Dylan perdió a Alice entre la multitud de estudiantes de túnicas azules y plateadas.

* * *

 _Días finales del curso, Gran Comedor (Banquete del fin de curso) y el Expreso de Hogwarts, 7:32 a.m y toda la tarde respectivamente:_

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts vaciaron tristemente sus armarios, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, Dylan y varios otros alumnos de Gryffindor ayudaron a buscar a Puff, el sapo de Alice, que (nuevamente) se había escapado. Recibieron sus resultados de los exámenes y para su gran sorpresa, la mayoría de los futuros Merodeadores pasaron con buenas notas, muy buenas notas. Lily, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Seguida pisándole los talones por Dylan, que por alguna extraña razón sentía que todos sus exámenes eran pan comido y que en algún otro lado los había visto y echo. Cada estudiantes recibió una carta en la que los prevenían para que no utilizarán la magia durante las vacaciones (lamentablemente, decían los hijos de muggles y muchos otros más).

Aquella fue la mejor noche de la vida de Dylan que hasta el momento pudiera recordar, mejor que una fiesta, o que la Navidad, o hacer bromas con sus amigos... Jamás, olvidaría esa noche.

Esa noche fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo se veía borroso, pero recuerdas con una gran alegría que ese fue un momento especial. Dylan recuerda como Dumbledore anunciaba que Gryffindor eran los ganadores de la copa de las casas y los locos festejos de su casa por haber ganado, tres puntos arriba de las serpientes para ser exactos. Entre charlas y risas Dylan recuerda que esa fue una gran noche.

Y de pronto, todos los alumnos se encontraban en los botes o carruajes para llegar al tren. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje cambiaba cada vez en poco tiempo. Comieron los típicos dulces mágicos, se quitaron las túnicas y se pusieron ropa normal muggle, (por precaución, varios maestros les habían dicho)... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén, considerando que toda la escuela se encontraba ahí para irse a sus casa y, según las palabras exactas del directos: "Usar el verano para dejar sus cabezas bonitas y vacías antes del próximo año."

James encontró rápidamente a sus padres entre la multitud y se dirigió hacia ellos, despidiéndose antes de sus amigos. Dylan iba a seguirlo, cuando sintió una pequeña mano tirándole.

\- Escríbeme, ok -dijo rápidamente Alice- necesito un poco de las bromas de tus amigos y tuyas para sobrevivir en casa de mis tíos, y no le cuentes a Lily que te dije eso, porque si se entera, seguro y me mata.

Los dos chicos rieron juntos antes de que alguien llamará a Alice y se la llevarán, no sin antes despedirse del chico con el que momentos antes se estaba riendo.

Dylan se sonrió así mismo e iba a reunirse con su hermano el cual lo estaba buscando frenéticamente entre la multitud, cuando volvió a sentir una pequeña mano en su hombro.

\- Mantén a tu hermano y tus amigos controlados por mí, ok -dijo tranquilamente Lily- y no dejes que su grandísimo ego te contagie de inmadurez.

Dylan le sonrió, a veces se sorprendía por lo diferente que llegaban a ser Lily y Alice, siendo mejores amigas y todo eso... Pero, nuevamente, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Dylan estaba, otra vez, a punto de dirigirse a su familia cuando, en un momento de disparates, Lily le dio un pequeño abrazo, creando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico. Cuando se separaron, Dylan vio que la cara de Lily estaba casi igual de roja que su cabello, y sin ninguna razón en específico sintió nuevamente el amor y cariño que le tenía a la pequeña chica; la misma calidez que había sentido el día que la había conocido.

Y con una pequeña despedida, Dylan se dirigió a su familia.

James, al ver con quien estaba y todo lo que había pasado, no pudo otra que molestarlo.

\- Así que... Lily será mi próxima cuñada, no es la mejor elección ¿sabes? Pero es tu chica, así que no te juzgo -molesto cariñosamente James a su hermano, causando que un mayor sonrojo llegara a las mejillas del más pequeño.

\- ¡Cállate James! -Dylan golpeó suavemente el hombro de su hermano mientras los dos se giraban para ver a sus dos padres casi en la salida.

Y con una pequeña carrera entre los dos chicos fue como se acabo su primer año. Sin darse cuenta que ese sería el más fácil y divertido de todos, y con el cual, sus mínimas preocupaciones serían Snape y los Slytherins.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Holaaa, ¿Cómo se encuentran mis querid -s lector -s?**

 **Yo estoy bien.**

 **Bueno ya vieron más o menos como serán algunos de los próximos capítulos, acortando todo para que lleguen a la parte más emocionante de la historia, pero todo lo interesante si obtendrá su propio capitulo, se los aseguro.**

 **Sé que su primer año estuvo medio aburrido, pero este año fue más como para que conocieran a los personajes, su forma de ser, actuar, etc. Pero les aseguro que cuando llegue la parte más interesante, como escribí en este mismo capítulo, sus problemas más pequeños serán Snape y los Slytherins.**

 **Ahora, también está la parte del capítulo sobre la broma. Lamento informarles que yo soy pacifista✌, y por eso las bromas son tan aburridas. Pero con experiencia sé que lo lograre. Aun así les prometo que las partes de las peleas con hechizos serán de todo menos pacíficas.**

 **Me alegra informarles que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta el momento. Aunque aunque también tengo que admitirles que esto de acortar los capítulos se me está haciendo muy difícil, ya que generalmente yo soy muy expresiva en cada capítulo y acortarlo así... Este el capítulo en el cual me he tardado más en escribir, casi siempre solo me tardo entre veinte a treinta minutos, este me llevo como tres o cuatro días ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo, y aunque el resultado final no me haya encantado, espero por lo menos que ustedes lo hayan encontrado normal.**

 **Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo, ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí así de rápido!**

 **Y... Cómo sinceramente no tengo nada mejor que hacer (a parte de ir a la escuela, hacer tarea, estudiar para los exámenes, terminar los proyectos, ir a mis clases de la tardes, etc😅), pronto les publicare más y más capítulos.**

 **¡Que tengan un bonito día querid /s lector /s!**

 **** _Travesura realizada**_**


	15. ¿¿¿Esquizofrenia? Por favor no

" _Estoy aburrido"_

 _"Ya lo sé, es lo único que has dicho por aproximadamente una hora"_

 _"Es que es la verdad"_

Un silencio incómodo se expandió en la mente de Dylan, para minutos después ser interrumpido por las mismas voces que no se habían callado en todo el día.

" _Estoy abu..."_

 _"¡Ya cállate Ron, ya entendimos!_ " grito eufóricamente la única chica de los tres amigos.

" _Es que lo único que hace Dylan es leer quién sabe qué cosa, y estoy seguro que esto es tu culpa"_

 _"¡¿Mi culpa?! Ahora que hice yo"_

" _Mione, tú eras la que siempre nos decía que nos tomáramos enserio los estudios, ya arruinaste la mente del chico"_

 _"Cállate Ron, esta bien que Harry se tome sus estudios como una gran prioridad; si quiere tener un gran trabajo va a tener que aprobar todas sus materias"_

 _"Pues yo sigo pensando que tus prioridades están mal"_ interrumpió Ron " _Si mal no recuerda, tú fuiste la que nos dijo que era más importante la escuela que nuestra vida"_

 _"¡Estaba en primero, Ron!"_ grito agudamente la chica, dejando casi sordo al más pequeño. " _Eres un tonto"_

 _"Y tú una rata-de-biblioteca"_ le siguió Ron.

" _Al menos no soy un descerebrado como lo eres tú"_ siguió Hermione.

" _Tarada"_

 _"Estúpido"_

 _"Listilla"_

 _"Insolente"_

" _Así, pues tú eres una.._." no termino de decir lo que fuera que fuese a decir, porque el chico de las dos conciencias llego a su punto más bajo en paciencia, y eso era difícil de lograr.

 _"¡Quieren callarse de una vez por todas!_ " grito Dylan callando a los que ya consideraba dos amigos más " _Parecen niñitos de cinco años"_

 _"¡¿Disculpa?!_ " exigió la única chica " _Tal vez este, ¿pero yo?"_

 _"Si mal no recuerdo, tú también le seguiste a la pelea de quién-dice-más-nombres-estúpidos-al-otro"_

 _"Pero él empezó"_

" _Bueno ya"_ les siseo Dylan " _Si no se han dado cuenta están en mi cabeza, así que por favor déjenme hacer mis cosas mientras ustedes pueden irse a comer o lo que sea"_

 _"Somos conciencias, estúpido"_ le dijo cariñosamente Hermione " _La última vez que comimos fue hace once años"_

 _"Extraño la comida_ " susurro tristemente Ron " _He tenido antojo de alitas de pollo desde hace seis años"_

 _"Tú siempre piensas en la comida_ " lo regaño Mione " _A veces me tengo que recordar que no eres una mujer embarazada por todos los antojos que tienes"_

Otro silencio inundó la mente del chico, haciendo que este pudiese respirar profundo y calmar la migraña que momentos antes las dos voces en su cabeza habían creado por su incesante parloteo.

Pero sabía que ese momento de paz y tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

" _Así que... ¿Qué estás leyendo?_ " preguntó curiosamente Ron; lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue golpearse la cabeza implorándole que se callase y lo dejase en paz.

 _"¡Puedes callarte por cinco minutos!_ " imploró Harry.

" _Nop_ " fue la seca respuesta de Ron " _Pero si acaso quieres saberlo, nunca quise este trabajo, si fuese por mí, estaría con mi propio cuerpo, libre, durmiendo, jugando al ajedrez o comiendo alitas de pollo"_

 _"¡RON!"_ exclamó Hermione " _No te preocupes Harry o Dylan, ehhhh"_

Después de otros lindos y pacíficos minutos de silencio (aunque algo incomodos entre los tres amigos), la chica rompió el silencio:

 _"¿Qué estás leyendo Harry?_ " preguntó alegre la chica, feliz de que su amigo el cual casi consideraba como un hermano, le diese la oportunidad a los libros y viese toda la información que contenían.

Dylan no le contestó. Estaba demasiado absorto en el libro que estaba leyendo como para darse cuenta que su amiga lo estaba llamando.

"¡ _Dylan!, ¡Dylan!, ¡HARRY!_ " el mencionado salió de su burbuja de manera sobresaltada al oír el grito de la chica.

 _"¡Merlín, Hermione!, ¡No me espantes así!"_

" _Lo siento, pero nos has estado ignorando olímpicamente desde la semana pasada leyendo quién sabe qué cosa, y aunque tenga que admitirlo, creo que esos libros te están haciendo más mal que bien"_ termino la chica con un pequeño suspiro de fastidio.

 _"¡ALTO!"_ ambos chicos que antes estaban hablando se sobresaltaron ante tan súbita interrupción del pelirrojo " _Tengo que marcar este día en el calendario, "Primer (y seguramente último) día, en el que Hermione dice que algo es más importante que los libros""_

 _"¡Ron! No seas exagerado"_ siseó gravemente la chica " _Pero Harry, es en serio. Esos libros te están haciendo más mal que bien, ¡mira! Toda esta última semana has estado evitando a todo el mundo, y no digas que no es cierto, sólo tienes que recordar lo de hace dos días si no me quieres creer"_

Dylan sabía que Hermione tenía razón, lo malo era que era tan terco que no aceptaría eso en voz alta.

El chico había estado tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo desde la semana pasada. Dos días antes, su madre había tenido que encerrarlo en su habitación y hacerlo tragar dos botellas de una poción de nutrientes debido a que no había comido nada por cinco días seguidos con la esperanza de no bajar a comer con su familia. Ya no planeaba bromas con su hermano, ni pasaba tiempo de caridad con sus padres, ni platicaba con cualquiera de sus amigos que venía a la casa, dejándolos con James. Sabía que estaba perfectamente mal; no era como si el quisiese volverse anorexico o encerrarse en su cuarto por el resto de su vida, pero últimamente había tenido una migraña tan fuerte que cada vez que se paraba sólo quería hacerse bolita y no moverse nunca más.

No estaba muy seguro de porque aquello, pero desde que a principios de su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Hermione y Ron aparecieron en su cabeza para quedarse cómo conciencias, una constante migraña había aparecido, para después desaparecer y volver a aparecer todos los días; decir que se había acostumbrado a aquello era un total mentira, pero generalmente podía aguantar el dolor de cabeza debido a la gran mayoría de distracciones que la escuela le ofrecía. Pero ahora, en medio de vacaciones y sin ninguna distracción lo suficientemente duradera para mantenerlo ocupado por un largo tiempo, la migraña estaba haciéndose casi tan dolorosa como desesperante.

Y finalmente terminó con la conclusión de que si con sus dos conciencias la migraña había aparecido, la solución estaba con las mismas.

Había empezado a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con ellas, y lo primero que había encontrado Dylan había sido una muy peculiar enfermedad muggle llamada "esquizofrenia". Y finalmente había terminado encontrado un libro de enfermedades muggles donde había terminado encontrado esto:

 ** _Enfermedades muggles de todo tipo,_ por _: Yesmine Trine_**

 ** _Esquizofrenia_ : Nombre genérico de un grupo de enfermedades mentales que se encuentra dentro del grupo de los llamados trastornos psicóticos y que se caracteriza por alteraciones de la personalidad, alucinaciones y pérdida del contacto con la realidad.**

 ** _Síntomas_ :**

 **• Alucinaciones.**

 **• Escuchar voces.**

 **• Paranoia.**

 **• Depresión o miedo.**

 **• Cansancio.**

 **• Pérdida de interés o placer en hacer actividades.**

 **• Ansiedad.**

 **• Estado de animo eufórico.**

 **• Respuesta emocional inadecuada.**

 **• Sensación de desconexión con una uno mismo.**

Los primeros pensamientos del chico al ver los síntomas había sido de puro temor al pensar que se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico.

Ok.

' _Ok_ ' pensó el chico ' _Alucinaciones... No estoy seguro, de repente algunos flashbacks o dejà vùs me pasan cuando pienso mucho en algo, pero estoy seguro que esos dejà vùs nunca han ocurrido... Así que, si, podríamos decir que si.'_

' _Escuchar voces..._ ' El chico no tuvo que pensar en eso, Hermione y Ron eran prueba viviente (¿?) de que oía voces ' _Escuchar voces, definitivamente'_

 _'Paranoia..._ ' Mmmm, Dylan estaba seguro de que ese no mucho, así que simplemente lo descarto.

 _'Depresión o cansancio... Si, creo que si'_ Dylan quedó dudoso de esa, no tenía ningún tipo de depresión, pero de vez en cuanto estaba muy cansando debido a su constante migraña.

' _Pérdida de interés o placer en hacer actividades...'_ Si, esa Dylan estaba seguro que si, ' _Después de todo ya no quiero ni siquiera hablar con mi familia ni amigos'_

 _'Ansiedad..., ni siquiera sé qué rayos significa esa palabra, así que paso_ ' Dylan, a pesar de su gran intelecto en varias materias, seguía siendo un sólo niño de once años, casi doce (o eso era lo que él creía).

' _Estado de animo eufórico y respuesta emocional inadecuada..., creo que esa no.'_

 _'Sensación de desconexión con uno mismo...' Si, podría decirse que sí._

Estuvo preocupado por unos minutos, pero pensó que no se sentía lo suficiente loco o paranoico para ser esquizofrénico.

" _Entonces debía de ser otra cosa"_

Dylan había seguido en su extraña búsqueda para saber que estaba mal, y justamente el día anterior, entre los cientos de libros en la gran y maravillosa biblioteca de la mansión de los Potter, había encontrado algo que había llamado su atención.

Y eso era exactamente lo que en ese momento estaba leyendo antes de que la voz de Hermione lo interrumpiera.

" _Harry, ¡Harry!_ " grito la chica, sacándolo así de su estupor " _¿Qué tienes? Has estado actuando muy raro desde el principio de las vacaciones"_

 _"Mione tiene razón"_ apuntó la otra conciencia _"No comes, no duermes tranquilo, y tus pensamientos son tan confusos que es difícil siquiera hablar contigo desde aquí"_

Ese era el momento para la pregunta que lo definiría todo. Ahora o nunca. **( N/A: Eso sonó tan cliché)**

" _Mmm, chicos_ " empezó dudosamente Dylan parando así la pelea que había comenzado entre sus dos conciencias " _El otro día encontré algo muy interesante en la biblioteca, y me preguntaba si pueden leerlo para contestar una pregunta mía"_

 _"Ahhh, pensé que ya me había librado de las preguntas sobre libros después de haber terminado la escuela"_

 _"Claro"_ contesto emocionadamente Hermione a la pregunta, sin hacerle caso al comentario añadido por su compañero de mente " _Sólo léelo en voz alta para que podamos escuchar"_

Dylan se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

 ** _Las teorías de otras vidas,_ por _: Alistare Fowl_**

 **Se dice que cada persona ha vivido cientos de vidas antes de la que se encuentra viviendo en este momento. Nunca se ha podido comprobar. Pero una teoría específica que el alma de cada persona ha vivido miles y miles de vidas y años.**

 **Se cree que la luz que alguien ve al morir, no es la luz hacia el cielo o el infierno según lo que alguien crea, se cree que es la luz del hospital donde estás naciendo en una nueva vida, y que cuando lloras al nacer, es porque son los últimos minutos en tu nueva vida donde recuerdas a todas las personas que dejaste atrás sabiendo que no podrás volverlas a ver.**

 **Eso nunca se ha podido comprobar, pero ha habido varias teorías que apoyan esta razón.**

 **La teoría de voces infinitas trata sobre cómo en tu nueva vida sientes o ves cosas que sabes que nunca te pasaron o viste o sentiste, pero de alguna forma sabes que tú las hiciste. Se cree que cuando una persona tuvo una vida muy emotiva o dura, algunos de tus pensamientos o ideas de tu otra vida se quedan contigo cuando pasas a la siguiente; ha habido algunas personas que juran oír voces dentro de su cabeza jurándole que eran amigos o familia en su otra vida. A veces, las personas con este tipo de problemas, los consideran paranoicos o esquizofrénicos, aún así, nunca nada de esto se ha podido comprobar.**

El libro seguía y seguía con más teorías sobre la comprobación de cómo tu alma había vivido cientos de vidas, la mayoría eran simplemente imposibles, otras, eran locas y extrañas, mientras que otras pocas tenían cientos de maneras de comprobarlas. A Dylan no le importaba nada de aquello, él sólo quería saber si Hermione y Ron eran amigos de otra vida o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

 _"¿Entonces?_ " preguntó Dylan después de unos segundos al terminar de leer " _¿Qué son ustedes? Díganme por favor que son amigos de otra vida, por qué si no, estoy seguro que me volvería loco"_

Ron y Hermione se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir para escapar de esa pregunta. Finalmente Ron dio un suspiro y con el tono más serio que tenía explicó:

" _Si, éramos tus mejores amigos en tu vida anterior a esta"_

 _"Pero no creas que vamos a decirte nada de tu otra vida interrumpió_ " Hermione antes de que Ron dijera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse " _Lo que ya pasó, pasó, sólo disfruta de la vida que tienes ahorita"_

Uno de los silencios más pacíficos que había tenido el chico desde dos semanas antes, inundó la mente del chico, estaba feliz con esa simple respuesta.

" _Entonces..., mejores amigos... Por eso conocen tanto de mí"_

Pero antes de que ninguna de sus conciencias contestase, se oyó un suave "PUF" y uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia Potter apareció en la habitación del chico con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- La ama Euphemia le pidió a Tiki que le trajera comida ya que el amo Dylan no quiere compañía -empezó Tiki con una voz aguda- La ama Euphemia le pidió a Tiki que le dijera al amo Dylan que si no se comía todo lo que Tiki le trajera, ella misma se haría cargo de hacerle lo mismo que hace dos días. El amo James también le pidió a Tiki que le comunicará al amo Dylan que si no se recuperaba pronto de lo que sea que lo estuviese molestando, el amo James se haría cargo de sacarlo y aventarlo por las escaleras si era necesario. -Con esas últimas palabras, Tiki desapareció dejando con Dylan la bandeja llena de comida, después de haber descubierto todo aquel misterio, estaba de mejor humor que cualquier otro día de la semana. Y sin duda, con mucho más apetito que antes.

* * *

 _En un lugar muy lejano, en una gran y espaciosa habitación blanca, ocho personas con túnicas de varios colores se encontraban discutiendo sobre algún importante tema si se encontraban en la Sala Blanca._

 _\- Ya te dije Futuro -exclamó Destino- No podemos evitar que se haya muerto tu personaje favorito en la saga de libros que estás leyendo._

 _\- ¡Pero Destino! -chillo Futuro- ¡Aaron no merecía morir!_

 _\- ¡Ya lo sé! -lloró Presente- Aunque ame el final del libro, ¡nunca me imaginé que la madre de Constantine seguiría viva!_

 _\- Y no pueden terminar el libro así -siguió Pasado- ¿Cómo se supone que Call salga de esa cárcel? ¿Y qué hay con Támara? Ahora la pobre chica está sola en la escuela._

 _\- No sean exageradas, Tiempos -suspiro Espacio- No es cómo si el fin del mundo se fuese a acabar._

 _\- ¡Si lo es! -gritaron al mismo tiempo las tres creadoras del Tiempo._

 _Pero antes de que alguna pelea ocurriese en la Sala Blanca, una luz brillante inundó el lugar y algunos segundos después, dos figuras se encontraban en medio de la sala, esperando con paciencia a que los Creadores del Universo dejaran de pelear por el final del libro de "_ La llave de bronce".

 _Después de unos segundos, el más alto de las nuevas dos figuras carraspeo llamando la atención de los otros peculiares personajes._

 _Cuando los Creadores del Universo voltearon para ver quién había interrumpido su junta, se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a las dos personas, cada uno de ellos pensando que no habían pensado verlos tan pronto. El más alto de los dos era pelirrojo, con unos hermosos ojos azules y muchas pequeñas pecas alrededor de sus ojos; su acompañante, en cambio, era una chica de pelo café rizado y con unos dulces ojos marrones, dándole un pequeño toque de inocencia, pero al ver más allá de ellos, veías que sus ojos estaban repletos de madurez y sabiduría. Ambos jóvenes no aparentaban tener más de dieciocho, aunque sus ojos arruinaban su inocencia, ambos estaban repletos de dolor y tristeza, como si hubieran visto cosas que nadie a su edad debería haber visto._

 _\- Ronald, Hermione -los saludo cordialmente Vida, aún sorprendía como todos sus compañeros por tan repentina aparición- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?_

\- _Tenemos un problema..., es Harry -empezó Ron- Creemos que ya está sospechando sobre nosotros, bueno... Sabe que fuimos sus mejores amigos en su otra vida._

 _\- Pero no sabe que él es de otra dimensión y otro tiempo y que si recuerda todo podrá salvar una gran miseria en el mundo mágico de esa dimensión. -siguió hablando en voz baja Hermione, temiendo que se enojaran con ellos._

 _\- Ok -suspiro Muerte después de unos minutos ante tal declaración- sigan fingiendo eso, pero de repente denle alguna que otra pista sobre su pasado, esperemos que su memoria regrese entre sus años en Hogwarts._

 _Minutos después Ron y Hermione se agarraron de las manos y dieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como despedida hacia los presentes, y con la misma brillante luz que los había traído los hizo desaparecer sin ningún tipo de ruido._

 _Los Creadores del Universo se miraron entre sí, para que poco después Naturaleza interrumpiera el pacífico silencio._

 _\- Es más inteligente de lo que recuerdo -dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en sus finos labios rosados._

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Hola Amigos!**

 **Ok, rápido, sólo les quería decir que el libro que estaban discutiendo en la Sala Blanca se llama "La llave de bronce, tercer libro de la maravillosa y fantástica saga de Magisterium, por Holly Black y Cassandra Clare"**

 **Amo esta saga con todo mi corazón, está en primer lugar de mis sagas favoritas junto con Harry Potter y todos los libros de Rick Riordan. Se las recomiendo, en serio mucho, (el cuarto libro [The silver mask] saldrá dentro de tres meses).**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	16. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas (1)

_Querido Dylan:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

 _Gracias por tu última carta, si no fueran por ellas estoy seguro que ya me hubiese vuelto loca desde el principio de vacaciones, estoy seguro que soy la única loca persona que ya quiere que empiecen las clases, ¡no puedo vivir otro día más en este lugar!_

 _Mi primo más pequeño entrara a Hogwarts este año, y no deja de preguntarme sobre cómo es Hogwarts, lo peor de todo es que entre las siete personas en la casa que ya cursaron o están cursando la escuela, tiene justo que preguntarme a mí! ¡Merlín! Sé que soy fabulosa, pero no hay que exagerar._

 _Mark y Matthew no dejan de molestarme con sus estúpidas bromas, sé que no los conoces, pero son unos de demonios, cursarán cuarto este año y son los dos chicos que viste en el tren el primer día que nos conocimos._

 _Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, espero que estés pasando unas vacaciones mucho más buenas que las mías, enserio lo espero._

 _Pero no te escribo ni para poner mis quejas en tus hombros ni para desear que mis vacaciones fueran como las tuyas._

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños número doce!_

 _Espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla y que recibas muchos regalos. (Pero recuerda, según mis cálculos, soy más grande que tú por 147 días así que tienes que respetarme)._

 _He estado hablando con Lily estas vacaciones por un tefelono, o algo así, es como una caja mágica de muggles que te permite comunicarte con otra persona al mismo tiempo que tú hablas, ¡Es increíble! Bueno, Lily dice que irá a Londres la penúltima semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarían tus padres? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el primero de septiembre._

 _Con muchos besos y abrazos_

 _Alice Kinlue_

Dylan sonrió para sí mismo mientras cerraba la carta de Alice y la ponía sobre su escritorio al lado de una pequeña caja rectangular que venía con la carta mientras acariciaba a la lechuza marrón que había traído todo. Alice siempre lo hacía reír, y aunque fuese por carta, esa característica de la chica no desaparecía.

También se prometió a sí mismo enviarle una carta de disculpas a Alice pues iría el día siguiente al Callejón Diagon con sus amigos para celebrar su cumpleaños y el de su hermano.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter, el sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte mientras Dylan lo observaba con cuidado sentado en la ventana, si su mamá lo viera en esa posición lo más seguro es que le daría algo, pero a Dylan le encantaba y nunca se había caído (sin tener que contar la vez en la que el triste gato de la vecina lo había espantado tirándolo por la ventana).

Su pequeña, pero hogareña habitación, daba hacía el jardín de atrás. Dylan siempre era muy ordenado, una característica de la que estaba orgulloso y que era una de las pocas que no compartía con su gemelo, aunque ese día, su habitación todavía estaba repleta de las cajas de mudanza. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un cuarto para sí mismo. Toda su vida había tenido que compartir con su hermano, no es como si se quejara, pero siempre había sido muy independiente para su edad y estaba feliz de que el regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres para ellos dos había sido tener un cuarto para cada uno.

Lo poco que se encontraba desempacado en su habitación era la cómoda cama y el pequeño escritorio lleno de regalos y cartas de sus amigos por su cumpleaños.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia su escritorio esperando que ninguna de las tablas de madera de las que estaba conformado el piso fuera a chirriar. Agarró la penúltima carta cerrada todavía del escritorio y la abrió con cuidado, esperando a que el delicado pergamino donde estaba escrito no se fuese a romper.

 _Querido Dylan:_

 _¿A qué no vas a creerlo? Justo en este momento te estoy escribiendo desde Querétaro, México. Tengo familia por aquí y mis padres decidieron que como hace mucho que no los veía estaba bien que este verano los fuéramos a visitar.  
_

 _Todo aquí es increíble, ¡y la comida! No puedes ni soñarla._

 _Hace mucho calor, eso sí, pero creo que ha sido lo único negativo en este viaje (sí no contamos con la vez que hice magia accidental [según yo la magia accidental deja de pasar cuando empiezas a estudiar y a manejar correctamente tu magia, pero creo que se debe a lo enojada que estaba], el punto es que hice que un pastel de zanahoria le explotara en la cara a mi hermana Petunia y ahora no quiere ni hablarme ni verme ni nada que tenga que ver con mi presencia)._

 _Es todo muy bonito por aquí y cuando estaba escribiendo esto no estaba muy segura si era buena idea enviar la carta por lechuza, me refiero, ¿no has pensado en lo difícil y cansado que debe de ser para las lechuzas ir de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento? ¡Y de México hasta Inglaterra! Ya me imagino a mi pobre lechuza. Pero finalmente llegue a la conclusión que era mejor seguir enviándote esto por las dulces criaturas ya que a tu casa no le llega correo estilo muggle._

 _Creo que tendré que investigar más sobre cómo las lechuzas le hacen para volar tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo. Aun así, cuida de Minsk, mi lechuza, por si llega cansada del largo viaje._

 _Pero, eso no era la razón por la que te escribo._

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

 _Espero que te la pases de maravilla y cumplas muchos años más._

 _Me he estado comunicando con Alice por teléfono (espero que sepas que es eso, me tarde tres horas en explicárselo a Alice) y esperamos verte la penúltima semana de vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon. Pero sí no puedes, esperó verte en el tren hacia Hogwarts._

 _Con amor  
_

 _Lily Rose Evans_

 _P.D: Espero que te guste el regalo._

Dylan sonrió de nuevo. Tal vez Alice tuviera el don de sacarles a las personas una sonrisa de la cara hasta por carta, pero Lily tenía el don de una curiosidad infinita, cada vez que terminaba una conversación con la chica, terminaba preguntándose hasta el punto de su existencia en esa vida.

Y poco después de que el sol estuviera ya completamente en el cielo, Dylan abrió el último regalo de Alice, decidiendo así primero leer la carta que venía pegada al paquete:

 _Dylan:_

 _Esto es un chivatocopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Mis tíos tienen cientos de ellos y dicen que alguna que otra vez les ha salvado la vida, pero estoy segura que solo me lo dijeron porque me creen una crédula, aun así espero que te guste pues se lo mucho que te gusta defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO)._

 _Hasta pronto, Alice._

Dylan agarró el pequeño trompo de cristal y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio, recordándose a sí mismo mandarle una carta a la chica de agradecimiento por el regalo.

Y así, el chico, mientras veía el horizonte esperando a que su hermano se despertase para que los dos juntos despertaran a sus padres como la tradición que años atrás habían inventado, esperaba comiendo algunos dulces de los regalos que sus amigos le habían enviado mientras leía el libro que Lily le había regalado: "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos".

* * *

\- ¿Quién quiere ir primero? -preguntó el señor Potter mientras ponía un poco de polvos flu en las manos de toda la familia Potter.

\- Yo primero -dijo rápidamente la señora Potter- sí cualquiera de estos dos va primero, lo más seguro sería que saldría corriendo a la primera tienda que viesen; además, el joven Sirius ya debería de estar ahí.

Con eso, Euphemia soltó los polvos en la chimenea, produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda haciéndose más grandes que los señores Potter. Mientras tanto, Euphemia se metía en la chimenea, gritando: "Al callejón Diagon".

Los dos pequeño chicos de doce años recién cumplidos se voltearon a ver por un segundo antes de correr a la chimenea para ver quién llegaba primero. Dylan fue el primero en llegar, y antes de que James lo empujara, respiro hondo arrojando los polvos y dio unos pasos hacia adelante gritando con todas sus fuerzas: "Al callejón Diagon".

Sintió la sensación ya familiar de ser succionado por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad. Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara y a través de sus gafas vio la borrosa sucesión de chimeneas. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y entonces... Cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra, cubriéndose más de hollín de lo que se había manchado en el viaje vía flu.

Nunca se acostumbraría a es método de trasporte del demonio de los magos.

Dylan se levanto con cuidado siendo ayudado por su madre que lo veía con un pequeño brillo de diversión antes de dar un pequeño movimiento de varita limpiando toda la suciedad de su hijo ( _nieto_ ).

Los dos se movieron antes de que la familiar figura de James apareciera rebotando contra el piso lleno de hollín, y mientras la señora Potter hacia el mismo procedimiento con su verdadero hijo que había hecho con su nieto, no pudo evitar pensar: " _De tal palo, tal astilla"._

Finalmente, cuando toda la familia estuvo lista y limpia, abandonaron la pequeña chimenea dando pasó a otras familias que también se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante.

A Dylan, el Caldero Chorreante siempre se le había hecho uno de sus lugares favoritos, aparte de Hogwarts. Ese feo y descuidado bar siempre se le había hecho más familiar que la propia casa en la que vivía, le encantaba quedarse sentado en alguna de las descuidadas mesas y ver pasar a las extravagantes figuras que sin duda podías encontrar en un lugar como aquel.

En una mesa, casi en la esquina del bar, un chico pelinegro y de ojos grises los esperaba sentado pacientemente mientras la familia Potter se acercaba a él.

\- Hola Sirius -llamó contento James mientras veía la figura de su mejor amigo que en ese momento tenía la vista clavada en la mesa.

\- Hey Sirius, ¿qué tienes? -volvió a llamar James con un tono de voz algo preocupado al darse cuenta que su amigo al parecer lo estaba ignorando. En un momento estúpido por parte de James, este toco el hombro del chico espantándolo, haciéndolo por fin levantar la vista del punto que momentos antes observaba con tanto vigor que parecía apuntó de prenderlo en llamas.

La familia Potter dio un pequeño paso atrás al ver el estado del chico. Tenía un muy feo moretón que iba de su frente hasta su cachete, su labio inferior estaba partido, y Dylan estaba seguro que había visto una fea cortada en su hombro si no hubiese sido porque el primogénito de los Black hubiese saltado de la silla al verlos parados enfrente de él.

\- Hola James, hola Dylan -sonrío Sirius forzando una sonrisa que parecía más una pequeña mueca de dolor que otra cosa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Nadie contestó nada, la familia Potter seguía estupefacta al ver al primogénito de los Black en ese estado, pero la situación se rompió cuando Euphemia soltó un pequeño chillido y se acercó corriendo a Sirius, preguntando cosas tales como: _¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te duele?, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿te duele mucho?_ Mientras seguía tocándole las heridas del chico.

\- Señora Potter -la paro Sirius al ver que algunas personas del bar los empezaban a ver con curiosidad ante tanto escándalo.- Estoy bien, enserio; me caí de las escaleras hace dos días, pero estoy bien, ya no me duele casi nada.

Los señores Potter lo miraron con sospecha, no creyéndose nada de lo que habían oído salir de su boca, pero no presionaron nada más sobre el asunto.

\- Bueno, si dices que estás bien -la señora Potter pauso unos segundos, esperando que Sirius le dijese algo más sobre su estado físico en ese momento, pero al ver que el chico no decía nada continuo hablando- Fleamont y yo daremos una vuelta para buscar unos materiales para unas pociones que nos faltan en casa, ustedes pueden ir a buscar a Remus y Peter, deben de estar por llegar.

Fleamont y Euphemia les dieron otra mirada antes de salir del bar dejando solos a los tres chicos.

Ninguno de ellos se movió ni dijo nada, dos de ellos intentaba encontrar la mirada del tercero, pero el tercero volvía a tener la vista clavada en la mesa.

\- Ya, enserio, ¿qué te pasó? -preguntó preocupado James de repente, y al ver que Sirius abría la boca para inventar otra excusa, el chico volvió a hablar- Y no nos mientas.

Sirius levantó la vista un poco de la mesa, dándose cuenta por primera vez del brillo de preocupación en los ojos de los gemelos.

\- No es nada, enserio -susurro Sirius- Solo voy a decirles que... Mi familia no estaba muy contenta porque allá salido en Gryffindor.

\- Ellos..., ellos..., ¿ELLOS TE HICIERON ESO? -preguntó enojado James, Dylan no podía abrir la boca para callar a James el cual estaba empezando a atraer más atención a la esquina en la que se encontraban, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que era lo que exactamente la familia de Sirius le había echo a este. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera abusado dentro de su casa, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que todas las marcas de Sirius eran de eso.

Saber que mientras él lidiaba con pequeños problemas como constantes migrañas y extrañas voces dentro de su cabeza, Sirius lidiaba con sus padres abusándolo de maneras nada apropiadas para un niño de doce años le causaba ganas de vomitar.

\- Si, pero no pasa nada, cuando entremos a Hogwarts no tendré que volverlos a ver hasta dentro de un año -Sirius calló unos segundos, pensando en que era lo mejor que tenía que decir en una situación como aquella- Pero vamos chicos, es su cumpleaños, no tienen porque estar preocupados por mi situación familiar actual.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada.

Sirius se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y jaló del brazo a ambos chicos para salir del pequeño y descuidado bar.

Nadie dijo nada, los tres demasiado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos como para saber a donde se dirigían. Y hubiesen seguido así toda la visita si no hubiese sido por la repentina aparición de Remus jalando a un pequeño y torpe Peter.

Se saludaron animadamente entre ellos y hasta ese momento Dylan se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían crecido cada uno de sus amigos; sus rasgos faciales seguían siendo los mismos, casi nada había cambiado, a excepción, claro, de los nuevos rasguños en la cara y brazos del hombre lobo en cubierto. Pero en ese momento lo que más le estaba llamando la atención era su altura, James, Sirius y Remus habían crecido varios centímetros durante las vacaciones, haciendo a Dylan el más pequeño del grupo.

A excepción de Peter, pero Peter valía como chocolate **[1]**.

Pronto, la pequeña incomodidad entre los amigos sobre la situación familiar de Sirius quedó como cosa del pasado, pero la cual, ninguno de ellos iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Los cinco chicos disfrutaron mucho esa tarde, podían ir donde les aparteciera, siempre y cuando estuvieran en el callejón Diagon, y como esta calle era larga y empedrada rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, ninguno de los chicos sentían ningún deseo de incumplir la palabra que les habían dado a los señores Potter de no extraviarse en el mundo muggle.

Los cinco chicos pasaron aquellas largas y soleadas horas explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés.

Pero ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor.

Casi cuando el sol se empezaba a meter por el horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a volverse anaranjado con rayos amarillos, los cinco amigos se dirigieron a la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Mientras los cuatro amigos de Dylan platicaban alegremente sobre cualquier cosa que les viniera a la cabeza, Dylan disfrutaba viendo pasar a los demás ocupantes de las mesas continuas a la suya mientras saboreaba su helado de crema y caramelo: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; magos de aspecto venerable que discutían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista _La transformación moderna;_ brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de helado de hígado crudo _(¿?)._

Mientras Dylan se entretenía viendo pasar a la gente, no se dio cuenta cuando otras tres personas se sentaron en la mesa que el chico compartía con sus amigos.

\- Hey, Dylan -James estaba llamándolo cuando se fijó por primera vez en sus nuevos acompañantes. Los primeros dos los había visto unas cuantas horas antes, los señores Potter, los cuales fácilmente podía reconocer; pero el otro tardó unos cuantos segundos en saber exactamente de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Tío Harold! -exclamó el chico mientras se paraba para abrazarlo. Harold Potter no era exactamente su tío, ya que Fleamont Potter no había tenido ningún hermano, más bien era el primo de este, haciéndolo un tío segundo de los gemelos Potter, pero ellos estaban felices de simplemente llamarlo tío.

\- Hola chicos -exclamó el nuevo personajes en la mesa, Harold era un señor alto, con el negro pelo indomable que caracterizaba a la familia, era uno o dos años más grande que Fleamont pero aún así seguía siendo uno de los mejores aurores que el ministerio tenía, haciéndolo una de las pocas razones por la cual los gemelos ya casi no lo veían-. Me he enterado que ayer fue su cumpleaños así que hoy vengo aquí para decirles algo que la familia Potter se ha pasado de generación en generación.

Ambos gemelos se inclinaron hacia adelante para oír lo que su tío preferido tenía que decir.

\- Es una tradición en nuestra familia que cuando alguien de la familia cumple los doce años tiene que...

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos pudo oír lo que su tío iba a decir, el tranquilo y animado ambiente que siempre se plantaba en el callejón Diagon fue roto por un simple y terroríficos grito.

Así fue como todo el caos se desató.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **[1]: En mi ciudad, cuando estás jugando a algo y alguien está jugando pero todos los puntos que obtiene en el juego no cuentan, se le llama cuando alguien está jugando como _chocolate._ Espero que algunos de ustedes hayan entendido la referencia.**

 **Lo siento por el capítulo tan corto, pero tenía prisa para terminar porque mañana salgo de viaje y no quería dejarlos con la espera.**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	17. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas (2)

Gritos y sollozos se oían por todas partes. Terror por todos lados... pánico...confusión... El primer grito de horror había traído una oleada de miedo y confusión al callejón Diagon, y muy pronto, a donde sea que voltearas solo podías ver personas siendo torturadas o muriendo mientras nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una parte dentro de Dylan, la parte más profunda de su ser, decía que hiciera algo - le gritaba que hiciera algo - que no dejará que nadie de sus amigos y familiares saliera lastimado o herido de cualquier manera. Pero después de varios segundos con ese dilema rondando por su cabeza, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de golpe al sentir como alguien lo jalaba de la manga de su sudadera indicándole que se agachara. Dylan hizo eso con un poco de esfuerzo, la misma parte que antes le había gritado que tenía que pelear, ahora le gritaba que no era momento para esconderse detrás de una mesa como un cobarde esperando a que alguien los salvase.

Un día, su lado Gryffindor terminaría matándolo. Eso era seguro.

Pero de nuevo sintió el tirón en su manga, y esta vez se dejó llevar escondiéndose detrás de la mesa tirada donde sus amigos se encontraban escondidos, metros más adelante se encontraba el helado del cual antes estaba disfrutando, ahora rápidamente olvidada ante tal situación.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no se encontraban muy calmados ante todo aquello.

Tres de los chicos estaba pálidos, pero se les notaba una pequeña, casi inexistente, chispa de determinación de la cual Dylan estaba seguro que podían usar a su favor; mientras que el pequeño Peter no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con sus manos, así que solo las tenía moviendo de un lado a otro, creando una pequeña inquietud en el chico con las dos conciencias.

\- Chicos -susurro Harold Potter lo suficientemente fuerte para que los cinco chicos de doce años oyeran sobre todo el barullo- Fleamont y Euphemia saldremos allá y ayudaremos, escóndanse aquí, y por nada del mundo salgan a ayudarnos.

\- ¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos, o ir por los polvos flu? –pregunto un poco desconcertado Sirius.

\- Los mortífagos han puesto una barrera anti-aparición alrededor de toda la zona, y ahora la única chimenea disponible sería la del Caldero Chorreante, pero está demasiado lejos como para ir en este momento, lo más seguro es que esa sea la razón por la cual los aurores todavía no llegan y no podremos saber cuándo llegaran. –Dijo el señor Potter- No se muevan de aquí.

Y con esas palabras, los tres adultos se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la batalla que ya estaba produciéndose afuera de la heladería donde los chicos se encontraban.

Dylan no se preocupó mucho por ellos, su padre y tío sabían cómo defenderse, no por nada eran aurores. Tampoco le preocupaba mucho su mamá, ya que, aunque no tuviera exactamente un trabajo para pelear contra los mortífagos como lo hacían los aurores, James y Dylan habían descubierto que años atrás, sus padres se habían unido a una organización secreta para pelear contra los mortífagos, algo llamado como la Orden del... en ese momento no se acordaba del nombre, pero tenía algo que ver con un ave.

No. No era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Afuera de la heladería donde se encontraban escondidos se hallaban un grupo de niños no mayores que él, tal vez hasta estaban en sus compras para inicio de su educación mágica, pero no podía estar muy seguro. Eran siete pequeños, cuatro chicas y tres chicos, todos de once años, aunque uno parecía no tener más que cuatro o cinco. Los chicos estaban rodeados de tres mortífagos que se reían sin parar mientras lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra hacia los indefensos pequeños.

Pero el punto que rompió los pensamientos de Dylan, fue cuando vio como uno de los mortífagos lanzaba una maldición asesina hacia el más alto de todos, un chico güero con un extraño parecido a la mejor amiga de Dylan, Alice, el cual, un momento antes había intentado proteger al más pequeño de todos con su propio cuerpo.

Los pequeños gritaron y chillaron al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso, con los ojos y la boca abierta, viendo al vacío con sus inocentes ojos llenos de miendo y confusión; la última expresión que había tenido el chico.

" _Otro muerto en esta guerra"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Dylan mientras veía con odio a los mortífagos que ahora solo se reían viendo al chiquillo inmóvil a sus pies.

" _OK, eso es todo_ " fue lo único que pudo pensar el chico antes de levantarse saliendo del escondite debajo de la mesa, sus piernas un poco acalambradas debido a estar sentado en esa posición tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le susurro James.

\- ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? –pregunto Dylan con un poco más de fuerza de lo que pretendía- Hay niños más pequeños que nosotros, adolescentes, mujeres embarazadas, infantes, bebés, y nosotros aquí escondidos como cobardes, ¡se supone que somos Gryffindors! ¡Se supone que tenemos que defender a las personas que no pueden hacerlo! No pienso quedarme aquí sentado viendo a las personas que pude haber salvado morir ante mí, y me da igual que sean completamente desconocidos para nosotros.

\- Dylan –hablo lentamente Sirius, como si estuviera hablando con un bebé que no entendía lo que estaba pasando- A penas terminamos nuestro primer año de nuestra educación mágica, y sinceramente no es como si lanzarles a los mortífagos pequeñas chispas de colores ayudarían a salvar la vida de alguien, ¡lo más seguro sería que más bien nos mataríamos a nosotros mismos, eso no serviría de nada!

Era la primera vez que los otros cuatro chicos oían a Sirius tan serio, pero había un dicho muggle que Dylan había leído en uno de sus libros, sentía que en esa situación la frase quedaría muy bien: "Situaciones desesperantes, requieren medidas desesperantes".

Además, de algo Sirius tenía razón, un par de niños de doce años no harían mucha diferencia en una guerra, lo más probable sería con que solo distraerían a los que sí pueden marcar una diferencia; pero ellos no eran simples chicos. Cada uno era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, cada uno tenía fortalezas que a través de los próximos años descubrirían. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana siguiente, pero en algún momento ellos marcarían una diferencia en esta guerra, eso era lo que Dylan sabía, no estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero sabía que cada uno de ellos marcaría una diferencia buena o mala, eso lo decidirían cada uno de ellos. Así que, si marcarían una diferencia en esta guerra, no importase lo mínima que fuese, no importase lo inútil que pareciese ¿por qué no empezar desde ahora?

A parte, algo bueno debía de haber salido de sus bromas el año anterior. Gracias a ellas, los chicos habían aprendido hechizo y maldiciones que solo se aprendían en cuarto y quinto año. Dylan dudaba si con ESO podían sobrevivir una pelea con unos cuantos mortífagos, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de que sería posible.

\- Hablo en serio chicos –dijo Dylan después de todo un dilema en su cabeza. Sabía que tenían que luchar, pero no quería que ninguno de sus amigos saliese herido por culpa de una decisión equivocada- Prefiero morir intentando salvar a alguien, que siendo un cobarde intentando salvar mi propio pellejo.

Por alguna extraña razón, al decir eso, Dylan no pudo evitar mirar a Peter, pero lo cubrió viendo a la ventana del otro lado de la tienda, donde sus padres se encontraban peleando contra dos mortífagos.

James, Sirius y Remus se levantaron, seguidos momentos después por un Peter un poco menos confiados que el resto, pero todos con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

\- Muy bien, pero si tú vas, nosotros también vamos.

\- Eh, chicos –dijo Remus arruinando el momento que había creado James al terminar de decir lo anterior - No podemos usar magia afuera de la escuela, por si no lo recuerdan.

\- Vamos Remus, no seas aguafiestas –dijo alegremente Sirius, regresando a la alegría que siempre tenía y contagiaba.

\- No creo que el Ministerio le importe que hagamos un poco de magia –susurro Peter- Después de todo, esto cuenta como una situación de vida o muerte, ¿o no?

Y con eso, los cinco chicos salieron de la heladería.

No duraron más de diez segundos antes de que fueran rodeados por tres mortífagos, lanzándoles maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero ninguno de ellos conto con que estaban peleando contra la razón de la caída de Voldemort en otra dimensión y en el futuro (aunque tampoco fuera como el mismo chico se acordara de eso, aunque eso no significaba que sus reflejos y habilidades desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana).

 _«Creo que estas un poco oxidado, Harry»_ Replicó Ron mientras el chico peleaba contra uno de los mortífagos.

« _Bueno, para mi justificación, nunca en mi vida había peleado contra mortífagos»_ Respondió el chico mientras lanzaba un _Stupefy_ al mortífago con el que peleaban Remus y Sirius, evitando así accidentalmente oír la contestación de Ron ante lo dicho.

Dylan siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones que no tenía la menor idea de donde había aprendido, uno que otro los reconocía por haberlos oído o leído en la escuela, pero todos eran mucho más avanzados y no debería haberlos sabido. Pero en ese momento, la misma parte de su ser que le había pedido salir a luchar en vez de esconderse como un cobarde minutos antes, parecía haberlo poseído porque todo lo que hacía parecía de alguien con mucha más experiencia que la que él tenía.

Hechizos y maldiciones se disparaban por todos lados, luces de colores se veían en todas partes, y el mismo chico que las lanzaba ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de todo el caos que estaba causando a su alrededor, pensando únicamente en proteger a sus seres queridos sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería.

" _Stupefy_ " y " _Expelliarmus_ " eran lo que mayormente el chico lanzaba, y sin darse cuenta, minutos después de haber empezado a ayudar en la batalla, se encontraba en frente del grupo de los ahora seis chicos por los cuales había decidido pelear.

El chico güero que había visto morir minutos antes se encontraba en una esquina, su cuerpo siendo protegido por dos de sus amigos aunque bien supieran que ya no podía lastimarse.

\- ¡AAAHHH! -el grito saco a Dylan de su estupor, volteó hacia atrás, donde sus amigos se encontraban cuidándole la espalda mientras él ayudaba a los más pequeños, sin importarle que él solo era un año mayor que la mayoría de ellos.

James había salido volando y chocado contra una de las ventanas de una de las tiendas donde los más pequeños intentaban esconderse después de haber estado luchando él solo contra un mortífago. Todo el vidrio estaba roto a su alrededor, y a Dylan casi se le paraba el corazón al ver a un inmóvil James lleno de cortes y sangre cubriéndole poco más de la mitad del cuerpo, pero pudo volver a concentrase al ver a su gemelo parpadear antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Aunque - ahora que se daba cuenta - Sirius y Remus tampoco se encontraban en un estado mucho mejor que el de su gemelo. Ambos estaban igual de magullados y llenos de cortes, y sin darse cuenta él volteó hacia abajo para mirarse y se encontró mucho peor que sus amigos, ya que el daño que recibía era mucho peor debido a que estaba usando su propio cuerpo como escudo para evitar que los pequeños niños recibieran las maldiciones o hechizos que los mortífagos lanzaban.

Pero gracias a la adrenalina que en ese momento corría por sus venas no sentía el dolor a excepción de la palpitación de su frente, justo arriba de su ceja derecha, el lugar que sin saberlo, se encontraba una cicatriz muy especial, escondida detrás de unos muy fuertes hechizos desilusionadores.

No se había dado cuenta que había gritado ya que el grito había sido opacado por todos los demás del callejón. En ese momento no podía acudir a su hermano, ya que se encontraba espalda contra espalda con Remus y sabía que si se distraía por solo un segundo los dos chicos saldrían lastimados o algo peor.

Él mismo sabía que tenía que proteger a todos, él era el que más sabía de hechizos por alguna extraña razón desconocida hasta para él, y mejor aún con sus dos conciencias que de vez en cuenta le daban un _tip_ para salvar su propio pellejo o el de sus amigos. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo por distraerse por solo un segundo permitiendo que su familia saliera lastimada. Sabía que los mortífagos con los cuales estaban peleando eran a penas novatos, si no, ¿cómo era posible que cuatro chicos de doce años los pudieran haber vencido? Aunque eso no significará exactamente qué habían salido todos ilesos de aquello.

Agradeció a todo lo que fuera posible al ver a Sirius lanzarse hacia James intentando levantarlo y alejarlo lo más posible de la pelea hacia un lugar debajo de una pared destruida donde ya se encontraba Peter inconsciente y magullado.

Remus y él se encontraban peleando contra el último mortífago que quedaba en su zona, pero al ver a su oponente lanzar un hechizo desconocido y susurrar algunas palabras extrañas hacia su antebrazo lo distrajo unos segundos y antes de darse cuenta había salido despedido hacia la pared opuesta a la cual estaban batallando él y su amigo.

Y por primera vez en toda la batalla, el cansancio y el dolor en sus heridas le cayó de pleno haciéndolo sentir mareado y enfermo. Escupió un poco de sangre antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con el mortífago con el cual segundos antes había estado peleando.

\- Vaya, vaya -el mortífago dijo burlonamente- Así de cerca no pareces tan valiente, ¿cierto? Pero estoy seguro que un chico así de joven y con todas tus habilidades harías un buen recluta para nuestras fuerzas, así que, chico, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Morir siendo un don nadie intentado salvar a tus amigos y familia mientras los ves morir ante tus ojos? ¿O unirte a nosotros y así en verdad poder salvar a todos tus seres queridos? ¿Qué dices chico? ¿Quieres poder, cierto? Eso es lo que veo en tus ojos, siempre puedes unir...

Pero no pudo terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir, se derrumbó sin decir nada como una pobre marioneta antes de que Dylan se diera cuenta que su cráneo estaba sangrando y tenía un poco de ladrillo en su cabeza. Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia arriba, sin importarle el dolor que eso había producido, agarrando su varita en una mano fuertemente esperando encontrar otro oponente con el cual pelear.

Pero para su suerte, solo se encontraba una de las chicas que había logrado proteger, era chiquita, güerita de ojos azules soñadores que tenía en sus manos un pedazo de ladrillo con el cual había dejado inconsciente al mortífago.

\- Creo que lo he matado -fue lo único que pudo decir la chica después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Gracias.

\- No, gracias a ti -le contestó la chica- Si no fuera por ti, lo más seguro es que en este momento mis amigos y yo ya no habitaríamos el mundo de los vivos -dijo la chica tranquilamente con una voz soñadora, todo aquello de una forma muy familiar para el chico.

Dylan estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una punzada de un dolor inimaginable en su frente, tanto era el dolor que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido de dolor y llevar su mano a la frente, sintiéndola caliente y sudorosa.

Vio como la chica se arrodillaba junto a él, y Dylan pudo ver la expresión de completa confusión en su cara. Vio como otra figura se le acercaba por un lado, pero estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para ponerse en guarda y evitar el peligro, pero para su suerte, la nueva figura que se había arrodillado era Remus, el cual gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, pero para él, todo aquello parecía como si él mismo estuviese debajo del agua, ya que todo lo que oía sonaba demasiado distante y todo lo que veía se veía borroso y difuminado.

Pero de pronto, tan repentinamente como el dolor había aparecido, desapareció, dejando con él otra vez la irritable palpitación dejando revueltos todos sus cinco sentidos.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione también le habían estado gritado desde dentro de su cabeza.

« _Harry, Harry_ » le grito Ron más serio que antes « _Concéntrate, no puedes distraerte en medio de una batalla»_

 _«Bueno... Creo que tengo una buena excusa, ya que siento como sí MI MALDITA CABEZA ESTUVIESE A PUNTÓ DE EXPLOTAR!»_

« _Harry, hablamos en serio»_ interrumpió Hermione antes de que Dylan pudiese empezar a maldecir a cualquier persona que lo interrumpiese « _Solo tienes que voltear al frente»_

Y eso fue lo que Dylan hizo. Volteó hacia al frente, donde detrás de las preocupadas expresiones de la chica que lo había salvado, y de Remus, se encontraba una bola de gente rodeando a otras dos figuras. Dylan se paró lentamente, siendo ayudado por la pared de un lado y del otro por Remus. Cojeando, los dos chicos de doce años se dirigieron lentamente hacia la masa de gente, la mitad de ellas cubiertas por túnicas negras y por máscaras de plata; mientras que la otra, era conformada por niños y adolescentes, alguno que otro adulto, todos llenos de cortes y sangre escurriendo por sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -susurró Remus a Dylan, pero Dylan, el cual generalmente tenía respuestas para todo, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al saber que esta era una excepción.

Se acercaron un poco más y por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Dylan se quedó sin habla.

Una figura se alzaba ante todas. Era calva, dando paso a un cráneo pálido y desfigurado, sus ojos rojos le traerían pesadillas de por vida, y la palidez de su piel era simplemente tan anormal que daba miedo.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Dylan conoció al Voldemort de ese mundo.

Pero en ese momento, no era el Señor Tenebroso lo que le preocupaba. A los pies de Voldemort se encontraba una figura muy familiar, tanta familiaridad que causo escalofríos al chico.

A los pies de Voldemort, se encontraba su tío Harold, magullado y lleno de cortes, la mitad de su cara cubierta de sangre debido a un feo y profundo corte en su frente.

Dylan se quedó sin habla mientras se acercaba más y más a la más de gente, y gracias su pequeña y delgada figura, fue posible para él escurrirse hasta la segunda fila de gente. Y a pesar de toda aquella situación, Dylan no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido al ver a James recargado en Sirius, ambos llenos de cortes, cansados y sudorosos, con un brillo de determinación tan grande en sus ojos que asustaba, pero estaba vivos, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Pero sus pensamientos de agradecimiento fueron interrumpidos cuando la maldita cara de serpiente comenzó a hablar:

\- No tienen por qué pelear, no tiene por qué morir o sufrir ante nosotros, aun así morirán -sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia la multitud con una escalofriante sonrisa- ¿Qué todavía no se dan cuenta? Están peleando una guerra imposible de ganar, ni siquiera los aurores se han presentado para ayudarlos -dijo la figura de los ojos rojos mientras señalaba a su alrededor; tenía razón, Dylan no podía identificar a ninguno de los presentes con túnicas azules, indicio de que eran aurores aparte de su tío y su padre- No tienen por qué pelear, de todos modos, lo más seguro será con que terminen como esté –señaló con asco hacia el magullado y agotado Harold Potter- Pero si todavía tiene problemas con eso, tal vez esto les abrirá la mente un poquito más -apuntó su varita hacia la agotada figura y sin decir nada, una luz roja salió despedida de ella cayendo de pleno en la figura del tío de Dylan.

Los gritos llegaron a todas partes del callejón, en cada esquina se pudieron oír los gritos de terror y dolor que salieron de la boca de Harold Potter, gritos tan potentes que sorprendieron a Dylan al ver que las cuerdas vocales de una persona eran capaces de llegar a tonos tan horrorosos como ese.

Y pronto comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

« _Le lanzó el crucio_ » susurro enojado Dylan.

En sí, el chico nunca había visto la maldición siendo usada en alguien, pero gracias a sus horas de aburrimiento donde se pasaba horas leyendo en la interminable biblioteca de su casa, sabía que causaba un dolor tan fuerte y doloso que lo único que podías pensar en el momento que la maldición estaba siendo utilizada contra ti era en morir. Por una razón era una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Era una maldición tan terrible que ni siquiera se la deseaba a sus peores enemigos (tal vez a Voldemort, pero tampoco es como si él mismo tuviera muchos enemigos).

Y solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Dylan empezara perder su paciencia.

Salió detrás de las personas que estaban cubriendo su vista de tal escena y casi al instante se arrepintió. Su tío se encontraba en el piso, girando y teniendo pequeños espasmos causados por el dolor. Su cara estaba desfigurada en un gesto de puro sufrimiento que causaba dolor a la persona que lo mirase.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y no pudo evitar oír los susurros de sus tres amigos: "¿ _Qué haces?, no salgas allí, ¿estás loco o qué?"_

Pero no les hizo caso.

\- Basta, ¡Basta! -grito Dylan, rompiendo la concentración de Voldemort que en ese momento se reía incontrolablemente mientras lanzaba la maldición. Se detuvo cuando oyó la voz del pequeño de doce años, pero no había sido el único, toda la gente que antes había estado presenciando a Voldemort torturar a uno de los aurores más prestigiados de todo el Ministerio se quedó viendo estupefacto al pequeño, ¿de entre toda la gente en la multitud, una multitud llena de gente más grande, más madura, con más experiencia, un niño de recién cumplidos los doce años era el único lo suficientemente valiente para como para enfrentarse a la cara al que no debe ser nombrado?

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -siseó Voldemort con su voz fría y sin emoción, aunque sus ojos delataba un muy pequeño brillo de curiosidad y malicia, repitiendo en voz alta lo que todas las personas que en ese momento estaban viendo la escena pensaban- Un pequeño chico, ¿en serio? ¿De entre toda la gente aquí el único lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme es un chiquillo insolente? No me había dado cuenta todavía de lo inútil que se estaba convirtiendo la sociedad mágica como para permitir que un chiquitín de doce peleará contra mí.

\- Pero si esto es lo mejor que el mundo mágico puede ofrecerme, ok, me divertiré mucho -en ese momento Dylan olvido todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo era la triste cara de serpiente que había torturado a su tío favorito y él, no se dio cuenta de lo sollozos de su madre y los gritos de su padre y hermano gritándole que regresara.

\- Claro que nos divertiremos mucho, _Tom_ -no tenía la menor idea de donde había salido eso, pero de algo de lo que estaba seguro era que esa simple palabra había causado un enojo terrible en Voldemort que parecía salirle hasta por las orejas.

\- No sé quién te crees chico, pero te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso -levanto su mano y una luz roja salió de su varita, por suerte, Dylan ya sabía lo que su provocación traería, haciéndolo esquivar la maldición momentos antes de que llegara hasta él.

Dylan no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Era imposible que un niño de doce años lograra durar más de quince segundos combatiendo contra uno de los magos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos. Pero él no era un niño normal y al parecer Voldemort se había dado cuenta de aquella parte, ya que lentamente bajo su varita y miro a los ojos al pequeño que se atrevía desafiarlo.

Dylan sintió de nuevo el dolor en su frente, el dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida mientras veía a Voldemort apuntar su varita hacia su frente y murmurar cosas debajo de su aliento. En ese momeno, Dylan vio cientos de imágenes cruzar por su mente en esos horrorosos segundos de dolor y miedo: _un delgado chico siendo golpeado por otro gordo y rubio, el mismo chico con una lechuza, el chico sentado en un vagón muy familiar con otro chico de su misma edad pelirrojo, los dos chico con otra chica en un baño, el mismo chico con un fénix inclinado ante él, el chico volando en una escoba cuando cientos de figuras negras se le acercaban, el mismo chico en un laberinto, el chico escribiendo una y otra vez la misma línea: "No debo decir mentiras", el mismo chico con otro chico güero pelando mágicamente en un baño, el chico besando a un linda pelirroja, el chico con la chica del pelo esponjado y el pelirrojo volando en un dragón, una batalla, varias muertes..._

Dylan vio como una película pasaba ante sus ojos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo o sucediendo, no duraba ni un segundo viendo una de las escenas antes de que apareciera otra. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que lo que sea que Voldemort le hubiese hecho dolía a horrores.

Sus gritos pronto se volvieron en sollozos sin darse cuenta que cuando todas esas imágenes estaban repitiéndose en su cabeza, Voldemort había bajado la intensidad de su hechizo y ahora solo sentía una palpitación en su frente.

\- Así que... No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto Dylan? ¿O debo de llámate _Harry_? -Voldemort volvió a hablar, pero ahora Dylan si pudo reconocer algo en su voz, su voz estaba repleta de enojo y curiosidad, pero ante lo dicho, Dylan no estaba seguro de que rayos estaba hablando, y ante toda su confusión no vio el intercambio de susurros que sus padres tenían después de haber oído lo dicho por el que no debe ser nombrado.

\- Nos volveremos a ver chico, mucho antes de lo que tú crees -su voz volvió a ser el mismo siseo frío y sin emoción que antes- Pero tal vez en nuestro siguiente encuentro, la situación sea muy diferente a esta.

Voldemort se giró e indicó a todos los mortífagos que todavía estaban de pie retirarse- Pero antes que nada, siempre creo que es de buena educación dejar un pequeño regalo de mi parte.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para que la confundida cabeza de Dylan lo entendiera a tiempo. Voldemort levantó su varita y sin habla apuntó hacia la figura de Harold Potter, que ya se había podido sentar y ver con orgullo a su sobrino. Lo último que pudo hacer Harold fue ver a Dylan y sonreírle, no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de que la maldición asesina chocara contra su malherido cuerpo, todo eso mientras Voldemort y sus mortífagos se aparecían.

Lo último que vio Dylan antes de perder la conciencia fue como la maldición chocaba contra su tío el cual solo sonreía y lo miraba con orgullo. Lo último que recordaba era ver el cuerpo sin vida de su tío chocar contra el piso antes de que unas fuertes manos lo cacharan antes de que el cuerpo del magullado y adolorido mago de doce años se dejara arrastrar a la inconsciencia.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de: "Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que la pequeña batalla en el callejón Diagon haya sido de su agrado; nunca en mi vida había escrito una escena de una batalla mágica y espero que este capítulo haya, por lo menos, alcanzado un poco sus expectativas.**

 **Por favor, por lo comentarios escríbanme para darme una que otra sugerencia y para que yo pueda mejorar la siguiente escena de batalla mágica.**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	18. Los Eventos Posteriores

**Paulyss:** **Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que ni tú ni cualquier persona que estuviera contigo en el accidente de coche haya salido malherido. Me alegra saber que al menos pude ayudar a calmar tus nervios cuando leíste la historia. Espero que te encuentres bien y que sí tú u otra persona haya salido lastimado se mejoren pronto. _Besos._**

* * *

Dos individuos con largas capas negras y altos sombreros de copa se aparecieron al amanecer en un pequeño pueblo donde generalmente se vivía la alegría y la armonía, pero que, lamentablemente, en tiempos como aquellos, nadie podía estar seguro de que personas o lugares eran confiables y quiénes no.

El pequeño, pero pintoresco pueblo, rebosaba de tiendas y habitantes, pero a horas como aquellas, solo una que otra persona se podía encontrar caminando por las desiertas calles.

Los dos individuos antes mencionados caminaban con pasos apresurados hacia el final de la larga avenida, sin detenerse en ningún momento para saludar a la gente o pasar a alguno de las pocas tiendas que estaban abiertas a esas horas de la mañana.

No era mucho tiempo entre el pequeño pueblo y el lugar hacia donde los dos misteriosos individuos se dirigían, en realidad solo eran unos cuantos minutos; pero para los individuos el camino se les hizo infinito.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos personajes se encontraban fuera del pueblo, dando la espalda a un pequeño cartel ya derruido y viejo debido al tanto tiempo que había pasado ahí clavado, y a pesar de la poca luz que alumbraban las velas colocadas en los árboles, se alcanzaba a leer:

 _"Usted ha salido de Hogsmeade, bienvenido a los terrenos de Hogwarts"_

Los dos individuos caminaron rápidamente hacia el gigantesco castillo que una vez fue su hogar. Con paso veloz caminaron entre la encrucijada que eran los pasillos, pero para alguien que había vivido ahí siete años, no era más que recordar algo como la tabla del dos.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, doblaron una esquina, y ambos se pararon ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea, pero ninguno de los individuos se encontraba ahí para apreciar la increíble perfección que otorgaba la gárgola al ser esculpida en aquel duro material.

La gárgola no tuvo que preguntar antes de que el más alto de los individuos dijera _: "Ranas de chocolate"_ con voz grave. Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso después de haber pasado por esa misma puerta ya cientos de veces, ninguno de los individuos pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse ambos personajes, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

No se detuvieron para llamar o tocar a la puerta, la más bajita de las figuras abrió la puerta de sopetón haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

\- Albus, quiero una explicación en este mismo instante sobre lo que pasó hace unas horas –dijo la figura mientras se quitaba la capa y se levantaba unos cuantos mechones rojos brillante de la cara- Y no quiero que me dejes nada, ¿entendido? –pregunto ferozmente la figura de Euphemia Potter al ver a su antiguo director abrir a boca.

Albus Dumbledore siempre fue un hombre respetado entre la comunidad mágica, siendo considerado uno de los magos más grandes de la época, resaltando el título de ser el vencedor del antiguo mago más oscuro, Gellert Grindelward, y siendo el único que podía luchar cara a cara contra Voldemort sin morir en el intento (hasta el momento). Y a pesar de eso tuvo un breve momento de terror al ver la ferocidad con la que se dirigía su antigua pupila hacia él.

Nunca había que meterse con una madre la cual tenía hijos estaban en peligro.

\- Claro Euphemia querida –hablo tranquilamente el director sin dejar ver el tumulto de emociones que en ese momento regurgitaban en su interior- esa no era mi intención –con un gesto de la mano, dos cómodas sillas aparecieron del aire poniéndose delante del escritorio del director.

\- Siéntense, siéntense, he estado esperando esta plática desde hace muchos años.

Después de que ambos adultos se sentaran en sus respetivas sillas, otra conversación importante que en ese mismo despacho sucedía, comenzó.

\- Estoy seguro que ya sabes la razón por la cual estamos aquí, ¿cierto Albus? –hablo con cuidado y por primera vez el señor Potter.

\- Si vienen aquí para hablar de su " _hijo_ " –hablo Dumbledore con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos brillando más que nunca- entonces no me equivoco.

Los señores Potter se vieron a los ojos como para preguntarse quién diría la noticia a continuación, antes de voltearse de nuevo a su antiguo profesor.

\- Profesor... queremos saber la verdad sobre Dylan, sobre... _Harry_

\- Antes que nada –habló con cuidado el profesor, preparándose mentalmente para la información que diría a continuación, tal información que había prometido proteger con su vida y por la cual hasta hace unos segundos, él mismo era el único que sabía sobre ella-. Tengo el miedo a decirles que la verdad, no es siempre buena saberla.

\- Albus –susurro Fleamont con un poco de ferocidad- Hace mucho, mucho, a decir verdad, y en esta misma oficina, me dijiste, según exactamente tus palabras: _"Siempre es bueno conocer las dos caras de una moneda."_ Y es mi deber decirte que, este sería un buen momento para saber la cara que nos falta por saber.

Albus Dumbledore era sabio, sabía muchas, pero muchas cosas, muchos lo consideraban una de las personas más sabias e inteligentes que habían habitado este planeta. Y debido a eso, hablo; por propia experiencia sabía la horrible sensación de no tener todas las piezas de un rompecabezas (literalmente y figuradamente); y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a relatar.

Ese gran y viejo despacho, lleno de libros y extraños aparatos mágicos, ese mismo despacho que había presenciado entre sus paredes cientos de reuniones de cualquier tipo, desde planes de batalla hasta alumnos pidiendo consejos a su director; el mismo despacho sabía que había visto y presenciado varias cosas, pero... tal vez, todavía no estaba listo para oír la historia del niño que vivió, el Elegido, el Conquistador, el Señor de la Muerte (aunque casi nadie sabía sobre ese hecho), entre muchos otros títulos; un amigo, un hijo, un ahijado, un sobrino... En ese momento el viejo despacho oyó –entre sus paredes- la verdadera historia de Harry James Potter-Evans.

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter oyeron todo sin interrumpir ni uno sola vez. Ambos adultos se entristecieron al ori sobre la muerte de James y de su esposa, una muchachita la cual Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a dar su nombre a pesar de lo mucho que los señores Potter suplicaran. Se enojaron al oír como los Dursleys trataban a su nieto (más cuando oyeron la parte de la alacena debajo de las escaleras). Se alegraron al oír cómo y cuándo el chico que vivía con ellos recibió su carta para atender al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se quedaron estupefactos al oír la historia detrás de todos los años donde Harry atendió a su hogar. Se quedaron lívidos al oír sobre la batalla de esos terribles momentos entre la noche del dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho y la mañana del tres de mayo del mismo año, ubicada justamente en el castillo y en los jardines del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el lugar exacto donde se encontraban en esos mismos momentos. Pero se quedaron pálidos/tristes/enojados/alegres/confundidos/extrañados... al oír sobre el trato que había hecho su nieto con los Creadores del Universo.

Después de unos segundos de un completo y aterrador silencio, la única fuente de sonido viniendo del hermoso ave fénix de Dumbledore –que en ese momento solo podía cantar con tono suave al sentir la presencia de angustia en esa misma habitación, fue interrumpida por los silenciosos sollozos de la señora Potter al pensar en todo lo que su nieto, el cual había empezado a considerar hijo mucho tiempo atrás, había tenido que vivir.

\- Estas diciendo –hipeo entre sollozos la única mujer en ese despacho- ¿qué Dylan, que _Harry_ vivió por todo eso y ahora va tener que volver a vivir por lo mismo aquí solo que en otra dimensión? ¡Eso es simplemente cruel!

\- Lo sé, lo sé –interrumpió Dumbledore, intentando aparentar la profunda pena y simpatía que dirigía al chico- Pero es lo que se debe hacer. Y lo único que les pido es que no hablen de esto con nadie, repito con nadie, en especial con Harry.

\- Pero –empezó a preguntar Fleamont sin entender la razón por la cual su antiguo director les daba una orden tan directa, todo el mundo sabía que al viejo mago le encantaba jugar con sus palabras- ¿no sería mucho más fácil dejar que se acuerde? ¡Podríamos ganar esta guerra! Si todo eso es lo mismo en esta dimensión, podríamos matar a Voldemort de una vez por todas, podríamos...

\- No –las palabras de Fleamont fueron interrumpidas rápidamente por el director de la escuela- No permitiré eso. No pienso dejar que la inocencia de un niño se perdida en esta guerra, aunque solo se la de UN niño, además, por lo que entendió... el chico ya ha perdido muchas más inocencia de la que debería en su otra vida.

El director suspiro cansadamente, aparentando por primera vez desde que todo aquello había empezado la verdadera edad que tenía.

\- No sé cómo ustedes ven esto, pero yo... siento que es la oportunidad para que Harry pueda tener la vida que hubiese tenido si todo aquello de _"El Niño que Vivió_ " no hubiese existido. Que el mismo recuerde su otra vida a su propia manera.

Ante lo dicho por el director, ambos señores Potter se quedaron en silencio, demasiado enterrados en sus propios pensamientos que no vieron cuando el ave Fénix de su antiguo profesor se levantaba agitando elegantemente sus plumas rojas y salía volando por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? –pregunto extremadamente curioso el director, intentando cambiar de rumbo la conversación hacia la parte más importante.

La señora Potter volvió a sollozar antes de que su marido contestase.

\- A decir verdad... no se encuentra bien –Fleamont dijo mientras intentaba consolar a su esposa- está cansado y alguna que otra maldición en la batalla le alcanzo a afectar, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que sea que _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ le haya lanzado lo afecto mucho, Dylan está muy debilitado y dejo su núcleo de magia muy por debajo de los niveles que un chico a su edad debería tener; por suerte, solo es temporal.

Se detuvo unos momentos a pensar.

\- Si me hubieran preguntado, estaría seguro que era la maldición _cruciatus_ , por los gritos y como se retorcía, pero la luz que salió de la varita era plateada, no roja... y, bueno, esto otra de las razones por las que quisimos venir... cuando _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ dejo caer la maldición, dijo... lo llamo...

\- Lo llamo _Harry_ –termino Euphemia al ver a su esposo incapaz de aceptar la dura realidad.

Dumbledore se paró de su silla y se acercó a una de sus muchos estantes llenos de libros, pasando un delgado y huesudo dedo entre los polvorientos tomos que hace mucho no se utilizaban.

\- Eso es lo que me temía –hablo el director en casi un suspiro- no estoy muy seguro que maldición le lanzo, pero Voldemort siempre tuvo un don con eso de encontrar hechizos que ya parecían olvidados... creo, que Voldemort sabe ahora de la existencia de nuestro pequeño viajero dimensional.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando, hecha una furia, el señor Potter se levantó de su silla.

\- Entonces, ¡que estamos esperando! –Grito fuera de sí- ¡entre más rápido el chico recuerde, más rápido podemos eliminar la amenaza y así más rápido podremos sacar a Dylan del problema! ¡El chico no tiene nada que hacer más que recordar, no lo vamos a obligar a pelear una guerra ya ganada de donde proviene!

Fleamont, al ver en qué posición se encontraba: amenazando a uno de los magos más poderosos que hubiesen existido en medio de su propia oficina se sintió avergonzado, se volvió a sentar a lado de su esposa susurrando un casi inexistente: "lo siento".

Dumbledore suspiro y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, y con el tono más serio que tenía, dejo caer la noticia:

\- _Harry_ , es un mago muy especial... el chico tiene el conocimiento de cómo derrotar a Voldemort, pero... hay algo que no les he dicho –su voz se volvió casi un susurro- _Harry_ es la razón por la cual el Voldemort de su mundo haya desparecido.

* * *

James no podía terminar de creerse que todo aquello había pasado durante solo unas cuantas horas.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo si fuese solo hace unos segundos, cuando su hermano había salido de su escondite debajo de la mesa durante la pequeña batalla de Hogsmeade y como les había dado su gigantesco discurso sobre qué tenían que pelear y bla, bla, bla...  
James seguía sin poder creer que habían salido vivos de todo aquello. Sabía de antemano que los mortífagos con los que luchaban eran novatos, si hubiesen peleado contra mortífagos más entrenados, no hubiesen durado ni cinco minutos; pero para su suerte, los mortífagos habían estado teniendo un gran momento al saber que tendrían que pelear contra jóvenes de doce años, así que lo único que les habían lanzado eran hechizos para inmovilizar o para hacerlos perder el conocimiento, suerte para ellos (para los Merodeadores), era que sus oponentes no sabían que se estaban metiendo con alumnos de Hogwarts los cuales sabían y eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

Todos los recuerdos de aquellas dos horas donde habían peleado incansablemente eran puros borrones de lo que en verdad había pasado, pero una de las cosas que más se le habían clavado a la cabeza durante la batalla era la forma de pelar de su hermano. Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto así de concentrado, ni así de fiero; si no lo conociera, hasta diría que daba un poco de miedo.

James recordaba que en algún punto de la batalla mientras él solo estaba peleando contra un solo mortífago, se distrajo un momento al ver la complicidad que su hermano lanzaba con los hechizos, ¡la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabía que existían! Y esa pequeña distracción había sido su grave error.

El mortífago había aprovechado ese momento de distracción para lanzar un hechizo hacia él sin que se diera cuenta, haciéndolo salir volando hasta chocar contra una ventana. Había jurado oír uno que otro de sus huesos partiéndose a la mitad.  
Todo lo que pasó después no recordaba mucho. A veces entraba y salía de la inconsciencia para ver qué Sirius lo había arrastrado hasta otro lado dejándolo junto con un magullado Peter.

Cuando pudo volver en sí, lo primero que pensó fue en el terrible dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, desde las puntas de los pies, hasta su frente, ¡ni siquiera sabía que el pelo podía dolerle!  
Pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al oír cómo alguien gritaba su nombre.  
Y rápidamente volvió a la batalla.  
Sirius y él habían peleado contra un mortífago, mayormente, Sirius era el que lanzaba hechizos ya que sabía que James no estaba en forma para protegerse. Y tenía razón. Lo más que podía hacer el chico era lanzar uno que otro hechizo de vez en cuando antes de detenerse para recuperar su aliento. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía como si el corazón estuviera latiendo tanto que sus oponentes podían oírlo bombear.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era lo que lo estaba molestando tanto.  
Dylan.  
Ese nombre se le quedó en la cabeza al darse cuenta que ni Remus ni Dylan estaban cerca.  
Y ahí sí fue cuando se asustó.  
Sabía que debía de haberse asustado cuando los mortífagos habían empezado a aparecerse en medio del callejón, pero no lo había hecho; sabía que debía de haberse asustado cuando él y sus amigos habían empezado a ayudar en la batalla, pero no lo hizo; sabía que debía de haberse asustado cuando vio como el mortífago con el que estaba combatiendo minutos antes le había lanzado una maldición asesina que le había rozado la oreja, pero no lo había hecho.  
Y ahora, que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba su hermano, de si estaba lastimado, de si estaba herido, de si estaba en peligro de muerte, de si estaba... Vivo. Se asustó. Por primera vez no tenía a su hermano. Por primera vez desde que recordaba su hermano no estaba presente con él a su lado.

 _"En las buenas y en las malas"_ le había prometido un pequeño Dylan de ocho años después de una tormenta especialmente fuerte. Y así era como había sido hasta el momento.

Y con un nuevo sentimiento revolviéndose dentro de él, lanzó uno de los hechizos que su hermano más utilizaba: _Stupefy._  
Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía o para qué servía, pero, para su suerte, el hechizo salió directo de su varita chocando contra el pecho del chico -el cual no había visto venir debido a los sencillos hechizos que los chicos les lanzaba momentos antes- haciéndolo chocar contra la pared opuesta de un local y caer en el suelo, inmóvil, inconsciente.

No tuvieron tiempo para celebrar su pequeña victoria antes de que vieran como una multitud de gente se ponía alrededor de una figura muy familiar para él.

Su tío Harold estaba siendo torturado.

Todo lo que pasó después pasó demasiado rápido para que la confundida cabeza de James lo entendiera a tiempo: vio a su tío favorito ser torturado, vio salir detrás de él a su hermano, vio como Dylan y el Señor Tenebroso platicaban como viejos compañeros, oyó como el mismo le gritaba a su hermano que regresara antes de que algo pasara. Vio a su hermano siendo torturado, como se agitaba y se revolvía en el piso y como tenía pequeños espasmos de dolor.  
Y su gritos...  
James sabía que después de ese día, tendría pesadillas con esos gritos y con la risa malvado del hombre (si es que podía considerarse hombre) que había torturado y matado a cientos de personas, que había separado cientos de familias.

Mientras él se quedaba viendo. Imponente. Sin tener la oportunidad de hacer algo. De ayudar a los que amaba. De salvar a su hermano la terrible tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Y de repente, todo acabo.  
Vio como la cara de felicidad de Voldemort se volvía a una de confusión y (si no estaba equivocado) un deje de miedo había cruzado por sus ojos después de terminar de torturar a su hermano.  
Vio como Voldemort ordenaba a sus mortífagos retirarse y como lanzaba una última mirada de desprecio a su hermano antes de matar a su tío.  
Vio a Voldemort desaparecerse.

Y ahí fue cuando todo el caos volvió a derrumbar al callejón.

Todo el mundo corría y gritaba buscando a sus amigos y familiares. Pero él solo tenía ojos para una persona de entre toda la multitud. Caminando rápido se dirigió hacia su hermano, seguido muy de cerca de Sirius y Remus.  
Su hermano se encontraba inconsciente a siendo cargado por Fleamont Potter y por Euphemia Potter.

Todo lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para que lo entendiera. Su padre les pidió buscar a Peter antes de poder aparecerse. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar el lado de su gemelo, así que Sirius y Remus fueron a buscarlo. Minutos después, los dos adultos y los cinco malheridos chicos se encontraban en la casa de los Potter. La señora Potter los llevo a la sala y les dio alguna que otra de sus pociones curativas y les curo las heridas más feas antes de dejarlos dormir en la sala. Mientras tanto, su padre atendía a Dylan ya que (según lo que había oído James) había recibido una maldición parecida al _cruciatus,_ la maldición del dolor. James había intentado seguirlos para ver a su gemelo, pero su padre les había dado a los cuatro chicos una pequeña cantidad de una poción para dormir sin sueños, dejando a James sin la oportunidad de escabullirse tras su hermano.  
Y se quedó dormido.

Dos horas después, fue despertado por su madre al decirle que era hora de que Peter y Remus se fueran. Se despidieron rápidamente antes de que los dos chicos viajarán a sus respectivas casas por polvos flu. Los padres de Sirius le habían dado permiso para que el chico se pudiera quedar con ellos el resto de las vacaciones.

Una hora después los señores Potter también desaparecieron por los polvos flu diciendo que tenían que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, dejando solos a dos chicos abrumados por la salud del tercero.  
Fueron a la habitación donde Dylan estaba dormido. Tan pacifico. Ambos chicos se sentaron en dos sillas cerca de la cama de su amigo antes de que James se diera cuenta que no podía durar un segundo sentado y se pudiera a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Y así era como se encontraban en ese momento.

\- ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO! -grito Sirius al ver como James caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación- ¡ESO ES DESESPERANTE!  
Sirius se arrepintió inmediatamente al decirlo.  
Cuando James se paró y lo volteó a ver, Sirius tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo antes de dar un pequeño salto. Los ojos de su amigos eran más oscuros de lo que recordaba, tenía unas pequeñas, casi inexistentes, líneas de preocupación en su frente, pero sus ojos... Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y pena, no había una mejor forma para describirlo.

Sirius intentó arreglar su error.  
\- James -hablo con cuidado Sirius, intentando hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amigo- Sabes que no es tu culpa, no puedes culparte a ti mismo por lo que ese monstruo le haya hecho a tu hermano.  
James negó con la cabeza.  
\- Sé que no es mi culpa, pero pude haber hecho algo.  
\- No -Sirius negó- No tuviste la oportunidad, estuviste en shock al igual que todos nosotros, yo también pude haberlo detenido, pero es demasiado testarudo para su bien -terminó refiriéndose al chico inconsciente.  
\- Tiene un complejo de siempre ser el héroe -concordó su mejor amigo.  
\- Sé que estará bien -hablo Sirius, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación- Sabes que es fuerte.  
James sonrío divertido.

\- Nunca me imaginé oír al gran Sirius Black así de suave.  
Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír una nueva voz entrando a la conversación.  
\- ¡Dylan! -exclamó feliz James cuando vio a su hermano despierto.  
Sirius y James no tardaron nada en estar al lado del chico.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Sirius se golpeó a sí mismo, obviamente no se iba a sentir bien, acababa de ser torturado y acaban de salir de estar inconsciente después de seis horas. Obviamente no iba a estar bien.  
\- A decir verdad -empezó a hablar Dylan con voz rasposa- siento como si mi cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar, siento como si me hubiesen aplastado, frieron y lavado todo al mismo tiempo.  
\- Bueno -le sonrió Sirius- te ves mucho mejor que hace unas horas, ¿sabes? Parecías literalmente como un pudín.  
Dylan le sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido cuando sintió un golpe en su cachete izquierdo. James acaba de golpearlo.  
\- ¡Oye! -Exclamó Dylan, pero volvió a ser interrumpido cuando sintió como James lo tenía en un abrazo que le cortaba la respiración.  
\- No...puedo...respirar -logró decir antes de que James lo soltara.- Primero me golpeas, después me abrazas, creo que estás un poco bipolar hoy -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.  
James se dio cuenta de su error antes de colorarse furiosamente:  
\- ¡No vuelvas a espantarme así! -grito James- pensé que... Pensé que... Que estabas muerto, y yo... Y yo...  
No termino de decirlo, porque se encontraba nuevamente en un abrazo con su gemelo. James no se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y se los limpio rápidamente con la mano antes de que Dylan se diera cuenta.  
\- Lo siento -oyó James mientras se dejaba abrazar por su hermano.

En ese momento fue cuando James se acordó que no estaban solos en la habitación y se giró rápidamente para ver la puerta entreabierta y la habitación vacía a parte de ellos dos. James sonrío. Sirius les había dado un pequeño espacio para hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿estás hambriento? Mamá dejo un poco de comida en la cocina antes de que salieran.  
\- Estoy lastimado, no discapacitado -Dylan dijo mientras se levantaba- sé que puedo... -pero no termino de decirlo, se había vuelto a sentar en la cama antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo, cerró los ojos y James pudo notar como fruncía el ceño por el dolor y por el mareo que obviamente había parecido cuando había intentado levantarse.  
\- Si, si, lo que tú digas -dijo James divertido, aunque un poco preocupado por la salud de su hermano- Voy por Sirius y por algo que comer. No te muevas.

Y mientras James salía de la habitación por la puerta por algo de comer para él y sus amigos, no se dio cuenta de la figura de Sirius recargado en la pared del pasillo afuera de la habitación. El chico había visto y oído todo entre la pequeña conversación de los gemelos Potter, y estaba feliz al oír que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban felices y bien a pesar de lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

* * *

 _En la misma habitación blanca que ya varias cosas había visto y oído, se reunían de nuevo los ochos eres todos poderosos._

 _\- Esto está muy mal, muy mal -repetía una y otra vez la figura de la capa plateada, Vida- Esto no debería haber pasado hasta en su cuarto año, todavía necesitan tener una infancia tranquila e inocente._  
 _\- Vida -dijo tranquilamente Espacio- recuerda que Dylan lo cambia todo._  
 _\- Además -hablo la figura de la capa dorada- Estoy seguro que con esto, el mundo mágico por fin entenderá la gravedad del peligro al que se están enfrentando._  
 _\- Sin decir que también ahora los futuros Merodeadores sabrán a lo que se enfrentan -debatió Naturaleza._

 _Nadie hablo por un momento, todos pensando en la misma frase:_ "Harry ya ha cambiado este mundo, para bien o para mal, nadie lo sabe."


	19. En las buenas y en las malas

James se hallaba en su cama, retorciéndose entre sus calidad sabanas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas cerrar los ojos y dormir unas cuantas horas.

Gran parte de ese día se la había pasado con su hermano y con Sirius, platicando sobre cualquier cosa que les llegara a la mente: desde Quidditch hasta sus otros dos amigos: Remus y Peter; evitando a toda costa el tema de la tortura que había tenido que pasar Dylan el día anterior.  
Horas más tarde, sus padres llegaron e invitaron a James y a Sirius dejar a Dylan descansar un poco. James quería protestar, ¡era su hermano él que estaba siendo obligado a estar en cama! Pero no pudo terminar de protestar cuando vio los ojos cansados de Dylan, diciéndole que lo dejara. James no pudo más que aceptar y dejar a su cansado hermano dormir tranquilamente.

En todo lo que quedaba del día, no había vuelto a ver a Dylan.  
Había intentado distraerse planeando bromas para el siguiente ciclo escolar junto con Sirius, pero sus pensamientos seguían regresando una y otra vez a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, dormido siendo lo más probable. Sabía que su amigo no le decía nada sobre el tema solo porque él se sentía igual de miserable, pero sabiendo de antemano que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría recordar los eventos que solamente habían pasado el día anterior.

Horas más tarde, James se encontraba en la situación de no poder dormir. Oía los suaves ronquidos de Sirius en la habitación de al lado, y no pudo evitar estar un poco celoso al ver que su mejor amigo podía dormir tan tranquilamente después de todo lo que habían tenido que vivir en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Cada vez que James intentaba descansar, las mismas imágenes se le aparecían en la mente: Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia su hermano, mientras este no podía hacer nada mientras gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Los gritos de Dylan eran lo peor; llenos de dolor y piedad; de antemano James había sabido que ese evento le causaría pesadillas, pero nunca pensó que las pesadillas serían tan realistas.

Había intentado de todo para dormir.  
Había intentado contar ovejas, un método que Dylan le había contado que utilizaban los _muggles_ cuando no podían dormir, cuando James en sí no podía dormir debido a sus pesadillas en las noches de tormenta. Pero en vez de relajarlo y tranquilizarlo cómo se suponía que haría, lo único que hacía era distraerlo y ponerlo a pensar, ¡Merlín! Era ya difícil cuando pasó a las mil ovejas, pero no pudo seguir contando cuando perdió la cuenta en la oveja seis millones, quinientos cuarenta y nueve mil, cuatrocientos sesenta y dos.  
También había bajado a tomar un vaso de leche tibia, pero eso solo le había causado hambre, llevándolo así a agarrar un tazón de gelatina y llevárselo a su cuarto a comer un poco antes de volver a acostarse.

Por fin, el cansancio se abrió paso a través de la inquietud y del miedo que tenía el chico, dejándolo por fin dormir un poco antes del amanecer. Lamentablemente, su mente seguía tan en los pensamientos del día anterior, que tuvo que volver a repetirlos todos de nuevo dentro de su mente.

En su sueño, Voldemort se hallaba apuntando su varita a Dylan, mientras este gritaba de dolor. James en sí, se encontraba atado a una silla, teniendo que ver todo aquello pero sin tener la oportunidad de hacer algo. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que estaba enfrentándose contra uno de los magos más oscuros, y que no dudaría en matarlo ni un segundo; James solo podía ver a un maldito y despreciable ser lastimando a su hermano, y debido a ello, no dudó ni un segundo en gritarle todas las groserías que conocía, al mismo tiempo que juraba y re-juraba que cuando saliera de sus ataduras, haría su vida tan despreciable que desearía estar muerto. Cuando por fin estaba tan enojado, su magia accidental exploto, cortando como con un cuchillo las cuerdas que ataban los brazos y piernas de James a la silla. El chico no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a su hermano, sin darse cuenta que ante todo aquel barullo, Voldemort había desaparecido. Lo peor de todo había pasado cuando James se había acercado a la maltratada figura de su hermano, pero era demasiado tarde. El chico no encontró pulso en su gemelo.

No se había dado cuenta cuando despertó. Pero un momento estaba encima de su hermano, suplicándole que abriera los ojos y lo mirara; al minuto siguiente se encontraba viendo el techo de su cuarto, agarrando su almohada con tanta fuerza que no dudaría haberla roto un poquito. Giró su cabeza para encontrar el reloj de mesa que tenía, un regalo de su abuelo antes de morir, indicándole que apenas eran la una de la madrugada.

Ya estaba, eso era todo. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir esa noche. Por un momento le pasó por su cabeza ir a la habitación de su hermano, pero se detuvo segundos antes de tomar una decisión, recordándose que Dylan debía estar demasiado cansado y adolorido como para ayudarlo.

James suspiro. No estaba muy seguro de que haría a continuación, pero una cosa era segura: saldría de esa habitación costase lo que costase. Sentía que las paredes se le estaban viniendo encima, y que si no salía pronto, terminaría muriendo por asfixia o por el peso de las paredes que ya estaba seguro que le caerían encima.

Parándose rápidamente, chocó contra una caja que se le había olvidado colocar encima de su escritorio. No podía creer que hace solo dos días había estado desempacando en su nueva habitación, lejos de los horrores que la guerra les ofrecía. Pero ya no. Ya no. Recordaría toda su vida ese momento, ese evento que le había cambiado la forma de ver la guerra. Por primera vez vio algo mucho más que destrucción y masacres. Vio la pérdida de sus amigos y familia.  
 _"Juro que haré todo lo que este en mi poder en situaciones donde mis amigos o familiares estén en peligro"_ se prometió el chico _"Aún si eso implica morir en el intento."_

James respiró hondo antes tal promesa personal, no le importaba si sonaba estúpida, pero prometió que la cumpliría pasará lo que pasará.

Y con todo eso en mente, no pudo darse cuenta de la sombra humana que había aparecido unos segundos en la esquina de su habitación: una figura con capa dorada cubriéndole todo el cuerpo a excepción de una pequeña sonrisa brillante que se había formado al oír la promesa del pequeño, prometiéndose así mismo que ayudaría a cumplirla. Y con un pequeño brillo casi inexistente de luz, la figura desapareció sin hacer ruido, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

James avanzó cuidadosamente a la puerta de su habitación, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los habitantes de su casa.

El chico se paró en seco al oír suaves pasos dirigiéndose a su puerta. James salto en su cama y se envolvió como un burrito con las sabanas, no quería saber qué le diría su madre si lo encontraba merodeando a esas horas en vez de estar dormido como cualquier persona normal.

Pero para su suerte y su sorpresa, no era su madre la que abrió la puerta segundos después. Un Dylan de pelo alborotado y ojos soñolientos abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose ajeno chirriara antes de pasar y cerrarla por completo.

Sin previo aviso, el hermano por el que tanto había estado preocupado lo empujó un poco de la cama antes de acomodarse el mismo y taparse con la sabana.

Volteando hacia el lado opuesto en el que lo veía James con curiosidad, Dylan solo contesto la duda que James tenía en su cabeza desde que su gemelo había pasado por la puerta:  
\- Pensé que tendrías problemas para dormir después de todo lo qué pasó -dijo Dylan en un pequeño tono burlón, y prosiguió diciendo en un poco más bajo, casi imposible de alcanzar a percibir- Y no eres el único.

James sonrío.

El chico más alto de los dos se volteó para quedar espalda con espalda contra su hermano, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa había logrado formarse en sus labios al oír la última frase que Dylan había dicho.

Y así, con una sonrisa y con al calor corporal que su hermano le brindaba, durmió lo que quedaba de la noche sin sueños. Y aun cuando el sueño y cansancio lograba derrotarlo, pudo todavía alcanzar a oír las suaves palabras que su hermano le dirigió antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, palabras las cuales también estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría:  
\- _En las buenas y en las malas ¿no?_

* * *

 _Y así ambos chicos lograron dormir una noche sin sueños aterradores enseñándoles uno de los miedos más profundos que ambos tenían, tal vez, el único que ambos compartían: el miedo a perder a su contraparte._  
 _Por qué después de todo, el miedo a las tormentas o a Voldemort solo causaban miedo; el miedo a perder a un gemelo podía causarte varias emociones a la vez: miedo, tristeza, enojo, etc._  
 _Después de todo, uno de los peores miedos que el ser humano experimenta, es perder a un ser querido._


	20. Alice Kinlue

**_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Holaaaaaaaaa.**  
 **Solo les escribo esta nota para que sepan que cambiare el nombre de la historia y la portada.**  
 **El nuevo nombre de la historia será: " _Una oportunidad imposible de rechazar_** ** _"._**  
 **Todavía no la cambio, la cambiare dentro de una semana después de que (** ** _espero_** **) lean este capítulo y sepan sobre la actualización.**  
 **Así que no se espanten si la historia de: "** ** _Twins? Are you sure"_** **ya no existe.**  
 **Pero a pesar de ese cambio, la historia sigue siendo exactamente igual.**

 **Támbien, para contestar la pregunta de** **ElDaniWar** **: Si, si habrá emparejamientos, pero todavía son muy jóvenes para aquello, así que tal vez hasta su cuarto año empezarán con eso.**  
 **Gracias.**

 ** _**Travesura Realizada**_**

* * *

Tres semanas después del " _pequeño"_ incidente en el callejón Diagon, los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban listos para regresar a la escuela.

Dylan se había recuperado de sus heridas una semana antes, y se juró a sí mismo no volver a tener que estar en la misma posición nunca jamás en su vida (mmmm...), y no por las heridas ni el dolor físico o mental que esa experiencia le había dejado, ¡no! Si no para no tener que volver a poner a sus amigos y familiares en la posición de estar casi desmayándose por el estrés que el mismo les había causado. Además, odiaba estar en cama todo el día.

Lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquel alboroto el día que el callejón Diagon había sido atacado, era que el Profeta no había alcanzado a tener un vistazo de quién había sido el misterioso chico que había espantado al Señor Tenebroso, y gracias a ello Dylan no tuvo por qué preocuparse por qué alguien lo haya identificado en ese evento. Suerte para él, ya que nunca le gustaba que se le quedasen mirando. Una extraña coincidencia también, debido a que su hermano era todo lo opuesto.

El ataque al callejón Diagon había sido el primer ataque que Voldemort causaba en una parte importante del mundo mágico, ya que generalmente sus ataques eran dirigidos hacia los pueblos que rodeaban los lugares importantes en el mundo mágico.  
Toda la comunidad mágica estaba temiendo más y más a Voldemort, causando cada vez a más y más personas decir "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y lamentablemente él mismo sabía que estaba empezando a causar pánico masivo entre la sociedad, ya que esas últimas tres semanas que faltaban para entrar a Hogwarts estuvieron llenas de los ataques y muertes que causaban los mortífagos.

La familia Potter y Sirius -si es que no se acordaban, el chico se había quedado lo que quedaba de las vacaciones con la familia de dos de sus mejores amigos- no habían vuelto al callejón Diagon desde entonces, y debido a ellos toda la compra de sus materiales para su siguiente ciclo escolar fue por vía lechuza.

La comunidad mágica empezó a ser mucho más precavida desde el momento donde el ataque al callejón Diagon finalizó: no podías salir de tu casa sin estar de vez en cuando checando sobre tu hombro asegurándote que nadie te seguía, tampoco podías hacer amigos fuera de lugares conocidos, el uso de trasladores y polvos flu aumento como nunca nadie lo había visto ya que la gente le daba miedo viajar de otro manera, ¡hasta en algunos lugares tenías que dar toda clase de identificaciones para poder entrar!

Los gemelos Potter se sintieron tan felices de regresar a Hogwarts que pudieron haber empezar a saltar de la felicidad en cualquier momento. No sólo volverían a ver a sus amigos o a crear relajo entre profesorado y alumnado, también podrían por fin alejarse de los terribles sucesos que pasaban de izquierda a derecha afuera de las protecciones que les brindaba Hogwarts; y aunque bien supieran que en algunos años tendrían ellos que enfrentar sus temores, preferían hacerlo después de haber cruzado una merecida porción de diversión y alegría durante su infancia.

* * *

La familia Potter junto con Sirius cruzó rápidamente la pared que separaba el tren de Hogwarts con la estación muggle de King Cross **_(_** **N/A** ** _: Hola, lo siento no sé muy bien cómo se escribe el nombre de la estación, así que tengan el gusto de corregirme por si la tengo escrita mal)._**  
Solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren saliera y la familia estaba muy apurada corriendo hacia el tren que no se dieron cuenta cuando el más pequeño de los cinco tropezó con el sapo de otra persona, haciéndolo caer y perder de vista a su familia.

\- ¡Ay! -dijo Dylan al caer. Por suerte para el chico, su padre llevaba cargando su baúl lleno de sus materiales y su ropa, se le hubiese abierto toda y todas sus pertenencias se hubiesen perdido entre la multitud.  
El chico sabía que todavía tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que el tren empezará a moverse, así que se levantó con cuidado y estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a su familia cuando se percató del sapo que le había causado un pequeño dolor en sus manos.  
\- ¡Puff! -exclamó Dylan al ver el sapo que le había hecho amiga de Alice. Dylan agarro a Puff y se prometió que regañaría a Alice por dejar a su pobre sapo solo en medio de todo el barullo de la estación.

Dylan corrió hasta subirse al tren, y justo cuando cerraba la puerta del vagón detrás de sí, tuvo que sostenerse con la pared ya que el tren empezaba a moverse. Volteo a ver hacia la ventana para buscar a sus padres entre la multitud de personas despidiéndose de su familia, pero era tanta la gente que no alcanzó a ver ni un solo pelo de alguno de ellos.

Con una mano sosteniendo al sapo de su mejor amiga y con la otra sosteniéndose de la pared para no caerse, se puso en camino para buscar a su hermano o sus amigos, mientras le rogaba mentalmente que hubiese recordado haber metido su baúl antes de entrar al tren.

Dylan no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo anduvo caminando por el pasillo, abriendo las puertas de los compartimentos del tren de vez en cuando preguntando por sus amigos. Reconoció a alguna que otra persona y los saludó con una cordial sonrisa antes de pasarse al siguiente compartimiento y seguir en su búsqueda de un lugar donde sentarse.

Después de diez minutos de estar rondando por todo el pasillo de un lado a otro y sin seguir encontrando a ninguno de sus amigos hombres o mujeres, una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises con la insignia de prefecta al lado de su escudo de Ravenclaw, le amenazo amablemente que si no encontraba un compartimiento a su gusto tendría que bajarle puntos a su casa. ¡Ni siquiera habían llegado al castillo que era Hogwarts y ya estaba empezando a causar problemas! Dylan sabía que James y Sirius estarían orgullosos de ello.

Cuando la prefecta se fue, Dylan estaba llegando casi al último compartimento del vagón, juro haber alcanzado a oír una voz conocida y con las ganas de sentarse después de haber caminado en un tren en movimiento y con el terrible presentimiento que su hermano había olvidado meter su baúl; el chico abrió la puerta del último compartimento de un tirón, espantando así a las chicas en este y haciéndolo por fin darse cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que se había metido.

Sentadas dentro del compartimento, se hallaban dos chicas, una viéndolo con furia por haber interrumpida tan repentinamente, y la otra chica ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Dylan no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en una situación como aquella: efectivamente había acertado en haber oído voces conocidas dentro, ya que Lily y Alice se encontraban enfrente de él, sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Justo a su derecha, se hallaba una de las chicas. Dylan sonrío como bobo tan solo verla; desde el comienzo de vacaciones que no se veían y Dylan estaba más que contento de volver a estar cerca de una de sus dos mejores amigas.

Lilianne -Lily- Evans, se hallaba viéndolo con tanto odio al haber interrumpido la escena pero también con tanto ruego de ayuda que creaba conflictos dentro de la mente del chico de las dos consciencias.  
Lily se hallaba igual que como la última vez que la había visto cuando lo abrazo en la estación de King Cross **(N** ** _/A_** ** _: Otre vez, no sé cómo rayos se escribe)_** tal vez un poco más alta y más bronceada, pero a pesar de esas pequeñas diferencias, era la mismas Lily que siempre regañaba a James y a Sirius cuando hacían una de sus bromas a los Slytherins.

Dylan estaba tan feliz de verla que no se dio cuenta sobre la otra figura hasta que el croar de Puff lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

Al principio, el único chico presente no tenía la menor idea de quién era la chica, lo único que alcanzaba a ver bien de ella eran sus desordenados rulos rubios; pero cuando levantó su pequeña y redonda cara, Dylan tuvo que retroceder unos pasos por la impresión.  
Enfrente de él se hallaba Alice Kinlue, una de sus dos mejores amigas. Sus ojos -rojos e hinchados por lo que Dylan suponía que había estado llorando un buen rato- contrastaban terriblemente con su pálida piel -no el tipo de palidez que tenía la piel de Dorcas Meadowes, una gran amiga suya; era más como si estuviese cansada y derrotada por alguna razón de la cual Dylan no sabía sobre su existencia-.  
Dylan tuvo que reprimirse de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la derrotada figura de su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan frágil y/o vulnerable como se encontraba en ese momento. Alice siempre era el alma de la fiesta, y era tan amigable y leal a ti que Dylan se preguntaba por qué no estaba en Hufflepuff **(N/A:** ** _Para los que sean Hufflepuffs: no estoy diciendo esto como algo malo, muchas personas dicen que los Hufflepuffs no sólo son amigable y no tiene porque siempre ser considerados así; solo me refiero a que siempre me imagino que las personas como Alice Kinlue deberían pertenecer a esa casa. Así que no se enojen conmigo por si creen que es un estereotipo de la casa amarilla.)_**. Y sinceramente nunca se había imaginado ver a Alice en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Pero eso no fue lo más raro de todo.  
No.  
Dylan enserio, enserio se puso incómodo cuando, al verlo, Alice se paró de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo.

El chico estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había estado en una situación tan incomoda a lo que se refiera a chicas en su vida. Palmeo con cuidado la espalda de Alice mientras la chica lo abrazaba. Y para verse tan pálida y cansada, Dylan tenía que admitir que Alice lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no hubiese estado sorprendido de que le hubiese roto una que otra costilla. Y eso es decir mucho; la única persona que el chico conocía que enserio podía partirte en dos con un abrazo, era Hagrid, y eso por qué él es mitad gigante.  
Y todavía más incómodo era que Alice repetía una y otra vez: " _Gracias, gracias, gracias..."_  
Dylan alcanzó a ver la cara de Lily entre la melena de Alice, pero ella tenía la misma cara de confusión que el chico estaba seguro que el reflejaba en ese momento.

Después de un rato en esa posición, Dylan no pudo evitar preguntar la pregunta que su amiga pelirroja también tenía en su mente:  
\- Alice, ¿exactamente por qué me estás agradeciendo?

Alice levante su redonda cara del abrazo y lo vio con tanta duda que Dylan empezó a dudar si enserio él no sabía de qué hablaba Alice, pero después de checar y volver a checar con sus conciencias por alguna ideas, negó con la cabeza indicándole a las dos chicas enfrente de él que lo veían con curiosidad que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba su amiga rubia.

Antes de empezar a hablar, la rubia lo jaló hacia dentro del compartimiento antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y sentarlo junto a Lily antes de sentarse ella misma enfrente de ambos.

\- Tú salvaste a Malcolm

Dylan se quedó estupefacto por unos momentos. De lo que sea que pensaba que le diría Alice, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que sería algo parecido a aquello. Pero gracias a la cara de confusión un pusieron ambos, Dylan y Lily, Alice les explicó más a fondo.

\- Bueno... exactamente no los salvaste, pero sus amigos me dijeron que los salvaste a ellos y a su cuerpo.

Y como Dylan seguía expresando una cara de confusión ante lo dicho, Alice siguió hablando.

\- El día del ataque al callejón Diagon -Alice paró unos segundos para tomar aire- yo y mis primos fuimos al callejón para comprar los útiles escolares; Malcolm, mi primo más pequeño, se encontró con unos amigos suyos y nos separamos para ahorrar tiempo. Cuando los mortífagos atacaron, mi primo y sus amigos estaban en medio de todo aquello, Sarah, una de las chicas amiga de Malcolm, me dijo que los mortífagos los atacaron tan solo llegar, y como ninguno de ellos todavía empezaba su educación mágica, no pudieron defenderse. -Alice volvió a tomar aire antes de seguir hablando algo de lo cual Dylan por fin empezaba a cobrar sentido- Uno de los mortífagos mató a Malcolm... y, cuando sus amigos pensaron que ellos terminarían con la misma suerte que él... tú y tus amigos llegaron y lograron distraer a los mortífagos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen esconderse.

Al terminar de narrar su pequeño relato, Alice ya tenía lágrimas resbalándole por la cara. Lily no dudó ni un segundo en pararse y sentarse junto con su mejor amiga para dar un poco de apoyo.  
Alice levanto su pequeña cara surcada de lágrimas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al único chico presente: " _Así que, gracias"._

En esos últimos segundos, Dylan por fin había logrado captar lo que le había dicho su rubia amiga. Los niños que sus amigos y el mismo habían salvado en el callejón Diagon eran los chicos de los cuales hablaba Alice, y ahora que lo recordaba: ¡el primero que murió era una versión más joven y masculina de su amiga!

Ese descubrimiento dentro de su cabeza fue seguido de varios minutos en silencio en el compartimiento. Cuando la rubia chica por fin logró tranquilizar sus lágrimas, volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró al chico a los ojos.  
\- Mis tíos no querían que mis otros dos primos y yo regresáramos a la escuela después de la muerte de Malcolm y de mis padres hace dos años... -no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero ese era el tiempo suficiente para que le diera tiempo a Dylan para reflexionar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Alice nunca mencionaba a sus padres, siempre era: " _mis tíos esto", "mis primos aquellos",_ al menos ahora sabía por qué.  
\- Y a parte... con todo esto sobre la sangre pura... tampoco daba muchos puntos a nuestro favor...

Eso no tenía por qué explicarlo. Dylan bien sabía que las familias sangre pura como la suya, estaban siendo asesinadas ante los mortífagos más rápido que otras personas. Uno pensaría que como ellos amaban la pureza de la sangre ante todo, no los matarían; pero a decir verdad, varias familias puras se negaban a unirse al Señor Tenebroso y terminaban muertas. Dylan no tuvo por qué sorprenderse de que la familia Kinlue era una de las que se oponían ante tal cosa, sus padres siempre hablaban muy bien de ella.

\- Mark y Matthew ahora son educados en casa, pero yo me negué -siguió hablando Alice en voz baja, como si temiera que sus tíos llegarían de la nada y se la llevarían a casa.- El deseo de mis padres antes de morir había sido que atendiese a Hogwarts, y eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer.

Lo último lo dijo con tanta convicción que por un momento la misma Alice que siempre bromeaba con él había regresado.

\- Creo que sería buena idea que fueras a lavarte a cara, Alice -dijo Lily, sacando a Dylan de sus casillas, ¡había olvidado por completo que ella seguía ahí!

Cinco minutos después, Dylan se encontraba solo en el compartimiento acariciando a Puff mientras esperaba a que Lily y Alice regresarán del baño. El chico había aprovechado ese momento para cambiarse a sus túnicas del colegio; las cuales, por suerte tenía encogidas con un simple hechizo que su padre le había puesto guardada entre su sudadera, y ahora que estaba en el tren hacia Hogwarts, podía agrandarlas sin tener miedo a que una carta del Ministerio lo acusase de hacer magia ilegalmente.  
Mientras esperaba, Dylan pensó un poco en lo que le había dicho su amiga; sabía que varias familias estaban siendo afectadas por la guerra, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el peligro fuese tan grande que los niños tendrían que ser educados en casa. Según él, ¡Hogwarts era uno de los lugares más protegidos en todo el mundo mágico! Pero algo estaba seguro que tenía que ver que los padres querían tener a sus hijos cerca para estar seguros de que se encontraba sanos y salvos. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para juzgar?

Tiempo después, cuando Lily y Alice regresaron ya con sus túnicas puestas, Dylan se alegró al ver que Alice se veía mucho mejor; su piel empezaba a referir a un tono más sano, se había cepillado el pelo y se lo había puesto en una cola de cabello alta, y aunque sus ojos seguía rojos e hinchados, ya no tenía ninguna marca de alguna lágrima en la cara.

Alice regreso más a la normalidad. Volvía a sonreír y a reír junto con sus amigos cada vez que le tocaba una pepita de mal sabor en las pepitas de todos los sabores, pero Dylan dudaba de si era porque había regresado a ser ella misma, o porque no quería que sus dos amigos se preocuparan por ella.

E igual que James tres semanas antes, Dylan por fin vio la guerra como algo más; por primera vez vio algo mucho más que destrucción y masacres. Vio la pérdida de sus amigos y familia.  
Y si eso pasaba, nunca en la vida se perdonaría a si mismo de haberlo dejado.

Prefería morir el mismo que ver o hacer sufrir o morir a uno de su familia o amigos. Y eso, al igual que James, era una promesa.  
Porque hasta las personas más sabias, más poderosas, más fuertes...; tienen miedo a algo. Y ese algo para los Potter, es no ser lo suficientemente buenos en una situación de la vida o muerte de familia o amigos.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **Holaaaaaa.**  
 **Lo siento por la espera... pero he estado tan inmersa leyendo la saga de:** ** _"The Underland Chronicles"_** **que me olvide por completo de que esto también existía. Siento que este capítulo les aburrirá mucho, pero pronto volveré a subir capítulos más interesantes. Por favor díganme su opinión sobre este.**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	21. El sauce boxeador

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Alice, Lily y Dylan; el viaje en el tren hacia Hogwarts pasó lento pero lleno de risas. Lily y Dylan no volvieron a tocar el tema de la familia de Alice, pero ninguno de ellos dejo de pensar en lo mal que se había visto su amiga en esos minutos de revelaciones; ambos, madre e hijo (aunque eso no lo supieran) sentían que tenían un extraño deber por ayudar a todo el mundo sin importar lo que eso les causase a sí mismos, y debido a ello, ambos chicos de ojos verdes esmeralda se prometieron ayudar a Alice en todo lo que pudieran durante ese ciclo escolar.

Poco tiempo después, la señora del carrito de dulces llego a tocarles la puerta y no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que los tres amigos se hubiesen atragantado con todos los dulces que habían comprado. Alice y Dylan le enseñaron a Lily algunos dulces que ella todavía no conocía que todo niño mágico amaba y comía. Jugaron un poco a ver quién tenía más suerte en elegir lo ricos sabores de la cajita de pepas de todos los sabores que Alice había comprado, y tiempo después Alice y Dylan se entretuvieron intercambiando los cromos que venían en las cajas de las ranas de chocolate mientras Lily absorbía como una esponja todos los datos que venían en ellas.

Pocas horas antes de su llegada a Hogsmeade, la puerta del compartimento de los tres amigos fue nuevamente abierta por un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicos. Y cuando James dejo a los pies de Dylan su baúl lleno de pertenencias, el chico pudo respirar a gusto nuevamente, al menos no tendría que pedirle a su mamá que le enviara por lechuza todas sus cosas.  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Dylan para agradecerle a su hermano antes de que Lily agarrara su varita y empezará a golpear a James con ella, en tanta furia que (para la suerte de James) se le había olvidado que ya podía usar magia sin que le llegase una carta del Ministerio; y así, usando como bate de beisbol su varita le grito al hermano de su mejor amigo que saliese de su compartimiento hasta que eso fue exactamente lo que el chico hizo, sin duda alguna con un moretón formándosele en la cabeza. Basta comentar con que la " _pequeña"_ broma que le había hecho James a Lily el día antes del banquete de fin de curso no había ayudado mucho en la relación de odio-odio que había entre ambos chicos de doce.

 _"«»No veo cómo rayos quedaron juntos«»"_  
 _"«»Silencio, Ron«»"_  
El chico de las dos conciencias no les hizo caso a ninguno de sus amigos-conciencias mientras oía el largo discurso de Lily sobre cómo las bromas eran malas y no les ayudarían para nada en la vida, por fin estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a los extraños comentarios de Ron y las palabras cortantes de Hermione que lanzaban entre ellos en los momentos más inoportunos. Al menos así ya no le dolía la cabeza.

El sol empezaba a bajar por el horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a cambiar a colores más oscuros cuando la voz del conductor resonó por todo el tren anunciando su llegada dentro de diez minutos. Los tres chicos de doce dejaron todas sus pertenencias antes de abandonar su compartimiento y unirse a la masa de personas en el corredor. En ese momento, perdiendo de vista a sus dos amigas, Dylan se alegró de haber enviado el día anterior a su lechuza, Hedwig, hacia Hogwarts. No podía imaginarse a su emplumada amiga en una jaula chillando como loca atrapada en medio de todo ese barullo.

Al salir por fin del tren, Dylan se dejó llevar por la multitud, esperando a que lo llevasen al lugar correcto donde deberían partir de la estación de Hogsmeade hacia Hogwarts.  
El chico sabía que el medio de transporte que usaban los de segundo en adelante, era uno más rápido que el que usaban los de primer año para que les diesen el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y acomodarse antes de que la ceremonia de selección comenzará. Lamentablemente, al igual que muchas otras cosas, sus padres no le habían dicho cuál era ese modo de trasporte diciendo que debía de ser una sorpresa, así que solo esperaba no perderse y quedarse en medio del bosque prohibido, oyendo ruidos extraño, solo, cansado, hambriento...  
Dylan se estremeció ante tales pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico se diese cuenta que la masa empezaba a disminuir rápidamente y que pronto solo él quedaba en la estación, todavía con la duda de a donde rayos se suponía que tenía que ir.

Y cuando pensó que terminaría perdiéndose en el bosque y que una manda de... de... de lo que sea que fuese carnívoro en el bosque prohibido terminaría comiéndolo, una voz familiar lo saco de sus negativos pensamientos.

— Hey, Dylan, ¿qué estas esperando? —Dijo la familiar voz de Sirius detrás de él— ¿Esperando a que una manada de hombres lobo llegue y te coma? —preguntó de forma sarcástica sin darse cuenta que uno de sus mejores amigos detrás de él se estremecía pensando en la posibilidad de comerse a sus seres amados en uno de sus _días_...  
Dylan no pudo evitar que una aliviada sonrisa se diese paso en su atormentada cara.  
— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Dylan atropelladamente— Pensé que todos ya se habían ido.

Los tres chicos más altos (James, Sirius y Remus) voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a la figura más pequeña y regordeta de los cinco, antes de levantar su brazo y señalarle comentando todos al mismo tiempo: "su culpa".  
Dylan no pudo evitar pensar que todo eso había parecido muy _creepy_ hasta para sus expectativas.

El quinteto de chicos se quedó en silencio antes de que la situación los golpease fuertemente en la cara haciéndolos darse cuenta por fin del problema que tenían delante.

— Entonces... —comenzó a hablar James interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar viendo que ya no queda ningún carruaje...  
— Espera, ¿carruaje? —Preguntó desconcertado Dylan— ¿Debíamos de ir por un carruaje? —El chico ya no sabía bien en que pensar. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que el mundo mágico estaba muy atrasado a lo que se referia a la vida cotidiana a diferencia de los muggles, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Un carruaje? Túnicas, castillos, calderos, carruajes... lo único que faltaba era que le tocará matar a un monstruo gigante con una espada mágica...  
— Si, carruaje —habló nuevamente Sirius sin darse cuenta del revoltijo de pensamientos dentro de la mente de Dylan— mi prima Bellatrix me lo dijo, pero eso no importa ya, si queremos llegar algún día de estos, hay que empezar a caminar...  
— ¿Caminar? —Preguntó desconcertado Remus— Se dan cuenta que el castillo está a por lo menos siete kilómetros de distancia **(N/A:** _**Ok, ignoren eso, no tengo la menor idea de cuanto es la distancia, pero en esta historia es mucho, así que no me corrijan si estoy mal)**_ , ¡ni siquiera sabemos el camino!  
— Bueno, entonces quedémonos aquí hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia y llegue a rescatarnos.  
— ¿Están locos? —preguntó/chilló Peter por primera vez, con un deje de temor evidente en su temblorosa voz— Estamos literalmente a un paso del bosque prohibido, he oído qué hay hombres lobo y otra clase de criaturas que no dudarían en comernos en un instante.  
Nuevamente, nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño escalofrío que cruzó por el hombre lobo en cubierto antes de hablar.  
— Uno: Hoy no es Luna Llena, así que no hay hombres lobo —habló Remus antes de susurrar por debajo de su aliento algo lo cual Dylan pudo apenas descifrar cómo: " _por suerte"_ — y dos: Peter tiene razón, estamos igual de seguros aquí a un paso fuera del bosque prohibido que en el camino que cruza por su orilla y el cual voy a suponer que tenemos que seguir.

Nadie dijo nada, pero un pequeño acuerdo pasó entre todos aceptando que sería mejor ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Tres horas después, los cinco chicos casi se encontraban arrastrándose por el bosque. El camino que los primeros cuarenta minutos había seguido había sido perdido de vista después de que los chicos hubiesen oído extraños ruidos cerca y sin dar la oportunidad para investigar, Peter había salido corriendo haciendo a los otros cuatro seguirlo para no perderlo entre la frondosidad de los árboles.

— Perfecto —dijo James después de haberse dado cuenta que se habían separado del camino que habían estado siguiendo— ¿ahora que se supone que hagamos?  
— Podemos gritar y pedir ayuda —ofreció débilmente Peter, obviamente intentando ofrecer algo para la conversación.  
— Agh, claro —habló Sirius burlonamente— De paso también hay que poner un letrero que diga: _"Todas aquellas criaturas que quieran una pequeña merienda nocturna, no duden en agarrar un poco de los cinco chicos sin nada de experiencia en combatir criaturas mágicas y sin ningún de modo de escapatoria, provecho"_ —dijo sarcásticamente.q  
— P...p...pero...pero, los maestros seguramente no pondrían una escuela al lado de un bosque lleno de... de... cosas así ¿cierto? —Preguntó incierto Peter mientras temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratase. Dylan rodó los ojos ante su cobardía, aunque bien que no podía negar que en eso su pequeño amigo tenía razón.  
— Oh, ¿no te lo han dicho? —Preguntó James con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro— En este bosque hay de todo. Una vez oí a mi papá decir que había arañas del tamaño de seis metros...  
— Y centauros listo para disparar unas cuantas flechas hacia tu corazón —siguió diciendo Sirius— he oído que su puntería es la mejor...  
— Oh, ¿has oído hablar de los hipogrifos? Sus garras son tan afiladas que pueden perforar hasta el metal más duro...  
— ¡Y los trolls! Una maravilla ese palo que tienen si se refiere a una carnicería, ¿no es cierto?  
— ¡Claro! Pero si animales carnívoros se refiere, he oído a Hagrid que una vez encontró toda una comunidad de...

Dylan calló las voces de su gemelo y el mejor amigo de este de su cerebro. Desde pequeño bien sabía que James afrontaba todo con humor: estaba en peligro de muerte, hacia un chiste o algo parecido mientras que por dentro podría estar muriéndose de miedo; esa era su forma de ser, así de simple. Y al parecer no era el único que afrontaba sus problemas así; viendo a Sirius bromear con James intentando asustar todavía más al pequeño Peter, Dylan sabía que James y Sirius eran el uno para el otro **(N/A:** _ **Sin slash)**_. Lo único que arruinaba su sonrisa en la cara, era ver el profundo miedo que se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos chicos al encontrarse en la situación donde se encontraban.

Minutos después, Remus pensó que ya había sido suficiente.

Debido a ello, los cinco chicos se encontraban perdidos en algún lugar en medio del bosque, hambrientos y cansados. Y a pesar de la luz que las estrellas y la luna que habían aparecido en el oscuro cielo unos minutos antes, solo una pequeña porción alcanzaba a cruzar la frondosidad de los árboles del bosque, haciéndolos casi imposibles de ver más allá de un metro en su propia redonda.

Los cinco chicos se encontraban en fila india, enfrente de todos se hallaba Remus guiándolos asegurándoles de vez en cuando que no tardarían mucho tiempo antes de encontrar al camino que habían seguido poco tiempo atrás. Tres de los chicos se preguntaban cómo estaba tan seguro de aquello, pero con temor a que Remus empezará a regañarlos o gritarlos debido a lo mal que se veía, decidieron guardarse sus pensamientos para ellos.  
Y, ahora que Dylan pensaba en ello, Remus sí que se veía mal. Su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos rojos, su aspecto gritaba lo cansado que estaba, y a pesar de ello seguía caminando como si nada, tranquilizándolos diciendo que no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Por alguna extraña razón, Dylan pensaba que ya conocía el camino por el que se hallaban caminando, pero eso era imposible. Ni siquiera los locos de James y Sirius se habían atrevido a entrar el bosque prohibido el año pasado, ambos de ellos bien sabían que las criaturas que podrían encontrar en el bosque prohibido no era algo con lo que podían bromear. Así que, después de varias discusiones entre los cinco amigos sobre los "misterios" que podrían encontrar en el bosque prohibido, habían decidido que cuando tuviesen la educación suficiente para explotar algo en una situación de vida o muerte, Remus los dejaría entrar al bosque.

Dylan se encontraba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta cuando se habían detenido en las orillas del bosque, pero rápidamente salió de su pequeño transe al oír los gritos de júbilo de sus amigos.  
— Podría besarte ahora mismo, Remus —gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Remus.  
Remus se movió unos pasos para salir del camino diciendo: "Ni lo intentes".

Ahora que habían salido del inminente peligro, las sonrisas tontas de James y Sirius regresaban a su cara y un poco de color regresaba a la pálida piel del pequeño Peter.  
— ¡Una carrera hasta el castillo! —gritó James en mitad del silencio antes de salir corriendo seguido por un alegre Sirius y un un tanto inseguro Peter, dejando solos a Remus y a Dylan pensando en que rayos se habían metido con ellos tres como amigos.

Mientras los dos chicos que quedaban atrás caminaban lentamente hacia el castillo a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia, Dylan no pudo evitar pensar:  
" _Bueno, todo salió mejor de lo esperado"_  
A lo cual sus alegres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alegre voz que siempre tenía Ron:  
 _"«»Ya lo embrujaste...«»"_

A Dylan no le dio el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse de que rayos estaba hablando antes de que el grito de una persona familiar cortara el silencio de la noche.

* * *

Sirius se hallaba hecho una bolita pegado al tronco del sauce boxeador.  
James y Peter intentaban acercarse de cualquier modo posible, pero era imposible. La única diferencia entre un sauce normal y corriente y el sauce boxeador, era la última palabra del nombre del segundo: _boxeador_.  
El maldito árbol regresaba los golpes. Y aunque eso generalmente sonaba _cool_ o cosas por el estilo, en ese momento a Dylan le aterro lo que le podía hacer a su amigo mientras él y Remus llegaban corriendo a la fuente del grito antes mencionado.

Dylan intentó acercarse por detrás pensando que si James y Peter lograban distraer al árbol por delante, él tendría la oportunidad de ayudar a Sirius de algún modo.  
Mala idea.  
Ni siquiera se le dio la oportunidad de dar un paso antes de una gruesa rama se abalanzara fuertemente hacia él propinándole un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo tiro de sus pies.

El chico no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, lo más seguro fuera que no más de cinco minutos, pero con las pequeñas cortadas que se le iban acumulando en los brazos y en la cara, le pareció toda una eternidad.

— ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda! —grito James. El también sangraba. Las ramas del sauce le habían hecho unos cuantos cortes en los brazos, a pesar de ello se encontraba bien.  
— No hay tiempo —le contestó amargamente Remus mientras esquivaba una de las ramas—. Cuando la ayuda venga en camino (sí es que viene) Sirius no sera más que papilla, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí ya.

Dylan volteo a ver a Sirius, un feo corte le cruzaba de la oreja hasta debajo del hombro, manchándole todo el uniforme de sangre.

— No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.  
Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las pequeñas ramas en enroscadas como puños.

— Si Sirius logró entrar sin ser vuelto una papilla, nosotros también —jadeó Remus.

Dylan intenta correr y zigzaguear, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que daban trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser golpeados por el árbol.

— ¡Socorro, socorro! —Chilló Peter, como un histérico, dando pequeños saltos sin moverse del sitio—. ¡Por favor...!

Remus dio un salto al frente. Deslizándose por entre las ramas que lanzaban latigazos al aire, logró llegar al tronco antes de apretar con fuerza un nudo escondido del tronco.  
El árbol se detuvo paralizado como piedra.

 _"«» ¿Soy el único que siente esto como_ déjà vu _? «»"_ Preguntó Hermione, pero Dylan estaba demasiado estupefacto como para prestarle atención.

— ¡Remus! —gritó James dubitativo—. ¿Cómo sabias...? —Pero Remus no le dejó terminar antes de agarrar por el brazo menos lastimado de Sirius y sacarlo del campo de alcance del sauce.  
Los otros tres chicos se acercaron corriendo a sus dos amigos; ambos se hallaban pálidos y temblorosos. Dylan no podía culparlos. Era la segunda vez en un mes que se encontraban a punto de morir. No estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que él se veía igual que sus amigos.

Caminaron lentamente por el húmedo pasto. Sirius se encontraba entre Remus y James, ya que al parecer se había torcido el tobillo. Nadie decía nada, pero Dylan no dudaba por nada del mundo que él hubiese sido el único pensando en cómo rayos Remus había detenido el árbol.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la entrada del castillo. La profesora Mcgonagall y el director Dumbledore se encontraban esperándolos en la puerta. Los profesores le dieron un rápido vistazo a sus brazos y sus caras llenos de cortes, a sus cabellos enredados y llenos de hojas secas, a sus túnicas del colegio desamarradas, y finalmente, al pobre y tembloroso Sirius poniendo casi todo su peso en dos de sus amigos. Dylan juro haber visto un deje de preocupación en su mirada antes de que cambiaran por uno de frustración y sus labios se apretaran tanto reflejo de su enojo.

— Creo que una visita a la enfermería les haría falta —dijo el profesor Dumbledore con el brillo en sus ojos al máximo después de un pequeño minuto de silencio.


	22. ¡IMPORTANTE! ¡LEÁNLO!

_****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****_

 **Primero que nada, lo siento por avisarle que este no es un capítulo, pero un aviso MUY IMPORTANTE...**

 **Por favor lean lo que les voy a decir, pues cambiara el rumbo de la historia:**

 **Voy a abandonar la historia...**

* * *

 **Jaja, no es cierto...**

 **Bueno, ya, al grano...**

 **¿Recuerdan el capítulo titulado: " _Una noche de tormenta"_**

 **Ajá? Bueno, si no lo recuerdan y tiene flojera de buscar el capítulo y leerlo nuevamente para saber de qué trata aquí les va un resumen:**

 ** _Bueno... En el capítulo, James explica que tiene una fobia, una fobia a las tormentas y sobre cómo obtuvo esa fobia. Según el antiguo capítulo, la consiguió cuando era pequeño cuando casi muere en una noche de tormenta y pues ese clima le trae malos recuerdos; y bueno, el capítulo más o menos explica lo que siente en noches de tormenta y blah blah blah..._**

 **Ahora sí, la noticia es que cambie el capítulo.**

 **El nombre sigue siendo igual y pues la idea es la misma, pero la razón detrás de la fobia de James ha sido eliminada.**

 **Si me han seguido desde que inicié la historia, ¡gracias!, y como los quiero y aprecio y los trato como iguales siento que es justo que les resuma como cambie el capítulo para que no tengan que ir y leerlo todo nuevamente:**

 ** _Igual. El capítulo es exactamente lo mismo, lo único que he cambiado ha sido la razón de porque le dan miedo. La nueva razón es que desde que era muy, muy pequeño tenía el mismo sueño todas las noches: una casa abandonada, una gran y fuerte tormenta afuera, personas hablando, un grito de una mujer, y la luz verde de la maldición asesina. James no recuerda bien esos sueños, pero cada vez que los soñaba (todas las noches de pequeño) despertaba llorando y la única forma de calmarlo era que Dylan lograse asegurarle que todo estaba bien. También se explica, que cuando creció los sueños lo abandonaron, haciéndolo recordar solo pocas cosas del sueño. Pero aunque los sueños aterradores lo hubiesen dejado en paz, una terrible fobia a las tormentas se quedó con él. Y bueno, todo lo demás del capítulo es lo mismo._**

 **Bueno, entonces solo quería dejarles saber que ya actualice el capítulo y si van a checarlo el capítulo es como se los acabo de explicar (obviamente mucho mejor) por si lo quieren ir a releer para que le entiendan más por si no entendieron nada sobre mi explicación allá arriba.**

 **No se preocupen, los entiendo; no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero soy pésima resumiendo o explicando cosas, así que...**

 **Bueno, les escribo este capítulo aparte en vez de juntarlo con el siguiente capítulo pues estoy segura que varios de ustedes solo pensaran: " _Oh, mira, ha publicado otro capítulo... y ha puesto una nota en la parte de arriba, pero... naaahh, a nadie le importa lo que está vieja loca quiera comentar, prefiero leer solo sus historia..."_ , y no lo nieguen porque es exactamente lo que yo pienso cuando aparece una nota de lector. Así que mejor asegurarme a que lo lean de esta manera.**

 **Pero no se desanimen, cuando publique este capítulo no pasaran más de cinco minutos antes de que publique el siguiente. Espero que les guste.**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda o un comentario donde quieran darme algunas ideas para la historia, ¡no duden en hacerlo! Tengo todos los años de Dylan planeados menos el tercero, así que si tienen una idea para ese año, con gusto la PENSARE, y si es de mi agrado y sigue con la idea que tengo en mente, le daré una oportunidad._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado! ¡Y si no lo es... sinceramente me da igual!_**

 ** _**Travesura realizada**_**


	23. Los pensamientos de Frank y Lily

— Dylan... Dylan... —Una voz le susurraba en la oreja—. Despierta, vamos a llegar tarde.

El chico no quería despertar. Estaba feliz como se encontraba, pero la voz que le estaba pidiendo que se despertara se volvía cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía muy bien donde estaba, pero quería quedarse ahí. La noche anterior estaba algo borrosa en su memoria; pero bien podía recordar como el sauce boxeador les daba una paliza y como habían salido los cinco chicos llenos con rasguños y moretones. Antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior, Dylan se había hecho una nota mental para recordarse en algún futuro que los arboles tienen un mal carácter si los despiertas a mitad de la noche.

Dylan solo quería golpearse la cabeza al pensar en lo estúpido que debían de pensar los profesores que eran al acercarse a un sauce que literalmente su nombre advertía que podría hacerte papilla con una sola de sus ramas. Solo tenías que pensar en _"El bosque prohibido"_ o en _"El gran comedor"_ para saber que los magos y brujas no tenían mucha imaginación a cuando los nombres se refieren.

Lo último que oyó el chico antes de despertarse repentinamente fue como la misma voz de antes se disculpaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dylan despertó en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor empapado de pies a cabeza. Cuatro pares de ojos familiares lo veían al otro lado de la habitación pegados a la pared con miedo a que el chico de las dos conciencias los matará al haberlo despertarlo de aquella manera.

Remus, al darse cuenta de la feroz mirada con la que los veía su pequeño amigo, señalo rápidamente a Sirius el cual todavía tenía en las manos la cubeta de agua fría que habían usado segundos antes.

— James, ve preparando un funeral —dijo Dylan antes de abalanzarse en Sirius y demostrarle porque nunca se tiene que despertar a un muy cansado Potter después de una larga noche llena de sauces mortales y sueños perturbadores.

* * *

Después de que James, Peter y Remus lograsen calmar a Dylan lo suficiente como para no tener que preparar un funeral para Sirius, los cinco chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor corriendo para no tener que perderse el desayuno en su primer día de clases.

— Hey chicos, ¡por aquí! —les grito una voz entre el barullo que siempre era el gran comedor. Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia la voz encontrándose con tres de sus amigos de grados mayores.

Frank Longbottom les hacía señas para que se acercaran a donde les había apartado un espacio enfrente de él y unas cuantas tostadas para desayunar.  
Frank iba a comenzar a cursar su tercer curso en Hogwarts, pero eso no significaba que por ser unos años mayor, no se hiciese amigo de estudiantes de grados menores al suyo. Dylan estaba feliz por poder decir que podía considerar a Frank como un buen amigo suyo; Lily y el siempre bromeaban sobre como tendrían que empezar a llevarse bien con el chico si sería el futuro esposo de Alice, burlándose del crush de la rubia hacia el chico Longbottom.

En ambos lados del chico peli-negro, unos gemelos se hallaban sentados mientras hacían una competencia por ver quien comía más rápido. A decir verdad, era algo desagradable ver como dos personas podían meterse tanta comida a la boca al mismo tiempo sin atragantarse.

 _"«»Mira Ron«»"_ Exclamó la voz de Hermione, atragantándose la risa _"«»Ya sabemos de dónde sacaste tus extrañas formas para comer«»"_  
 _"«»JA-JA-JA«»"_ Comentó Ron sarcásticamente _"«»Que graciosita«»"_

Gideon y Fabian Prewett eran gemelos. Algo de lo cual Dylan estaba seguro que ni siquiera tenía porque comentar. Ambos chicos eran tan parecidos que podías llegar a pensar que habían usado un hechizo para duplicarse; ambos de la misma altura, pelo rojo brillante y tantas pecas en la cara que a veces Dylan tenía que recordarse que no eran Weasleys (aunque ahora que lo comentaba, Dylan estaba seguro de haber oído que su hermana mayor, Molly, había terminado casándose y teniendo hijos con uno de los Weasleys). Estaban cursando su cuarto año y ya tenían sobrinos, ambos eran los bateadores del equipo de Gryffindor y habían sido lo mejores bromistas de su generación antes de que llegaran los futuros Merodeadores.  
Dylan los había conocido el año pasado junto con James cuando los gemelos Prewett los habían ido a saludar en medio de la noche diciendo que querían conocer a otros gemelos en el mundo mágico, pues era muy raro en la comunidad mágica que nacieran gemelos o gemelas. Les habían dado uno que otro consejo para pasar por el otro sin que la gente se diera cuenta, pero a pesar de ello, casi nunca hablaban a excepción de que se felicitasen mutuamente por las bromas que los dos pares de gemelos causaban.

— ¿Cómo rayos sobrevivieron al sauce boxeador? —pregunto uno de los gemelos Prewett (Dylan no estaba seguro de cual).  
— Si —siguió la conversación el otro gemelo—. Nosotros llevamos intentando cruzar por ese maldito árbol desde nuestro primer año y simplemente...  
— Es simplemente imposible —. Terminó el primer gemelo.  
— Y como por qué rayos quieren pasar por el sauce —. Pregunto desconcertado Frank con una cara que Dylan estaba seguro de haberla visto veces antes pero en una persona muy diferente. — Me refiero, lo único que sacarías de ello sería una visita a la enfermería, y no sé ustedes pero yo no soy muy masoquista que digamos...

Ambos Prewett se miraron por unos segundos, teniendo una conversación con los ojos tan fácil como una con sonido. Varios de los chicos presentes fruncieron el ceño preguntándose como rayos podían hacer eso, pero James y Dylan solo lo vieron como algo de todos los días. Después de todo ellos podían hacer lo mismo. James decía que eran sus poderes mágicos de gemelos. Dylan decía que eso era lo más estúpido que jamás allá oído en su vida.

— Veras, querido Frank —. Hablo el cual Dylan pensaba que era Gideon.  
— No estamos seguros, pero...  
— Creemos que hay un pasaje secreto —. Terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Dylan sabía que los gemelos enfrente de él les gustaban las bromas, _les encantaban las bromas_. Pero daba gracia pensar que ese (no tan inocente) árbol podía ser un pasaje secreto. Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, ¿qué mejor lugar para guardar secretos que en el interior de un sauce boxeador? Aunque si lo ponías así, ¿enserio los profesores ponían en riesgo a sus estudiantes al poner algo así de peligroso dentro de Hogwarts? Dylan no tenía respuesta para eso...

 _"«»Y no tienes ni idea«»"_  
 _"«» ¡Ron!, prometimos no hablar de eso«»"_

Dylan estaba tan absorto en sus ideas, que no vio como Remus intentaba hacerse cada vez más y más pequeño al darse cuenta de a donde llevaba la conversación

— Aja... —Interrumpió Peter después de un largo momento de incomodo silencio—. Ni siquiera sé porque rayos el director permitió que ese árbol del demonio se encuentre aquí, me refiero ¿por qué los profesores quieren tener eso cerca? No es como si sirviese de nada.  
— No —negó con la cabeza Remus, algo nervioso—. Pero oí al profesor Dumbledore decir que era un regalo por el cumpleaños de la profesora Sprout, un año antes de que nosotros entremos a Hogwarts.

Un momento en silencio y luego...

— Estás diciendo que Dumbledore le regalo un sauce que literalmente podría matarte y volverte papilla en un segundo...  
— El mejor regalo del universo...  
— Tienes razón, Fabian.  
— Lo sé, lo sé, es un don; gracias Gideon...

 _"«»Y por fin sé de dónde sacaron sus métodos tus hermanos, Ron«»"_  
 _"«»Hermione...«»"_ Gruño el mencionado.

— Me refiero, el año en el que ustedes entraron a su primer año —empezó el futuro padre de Neville—. Muchas cosas cambiaron, ¿no se dieron cuenta?

Los gemelos Prewett se vieron entre si antes de asentir dando la palabra al único estudiante de Gryffindor de tercer año.

— No se dieron cuenta de la introducción del profesor Dumbledore al principio del año remarcando y remarcando más y más de no acercarse al bosque prohibido, especialmente en las noches —pregunto rápidamente Frank, como si hubiese tenido eso en mente y lo hubiese estado pensando durante mucho tiempo—. Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien en su sano juicio quisiese ir ahí voluntariamente... pero aun así...

Los ocho chicos se quedaron callados por unos segundos antes de que se Sirius se hubiese hartado del silencio.

— Mi prima Bellatrix —. Pero no termino de decirlo antes de que los gemelos Prewett jadearan como si no pudieran respirar.  
— Espera... ¿la dulce y querida Bellatrix es tu prima? **(** **N/A** **:** _ **Nótese el sarcasmo**_ **)** —preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de cómo el chico se enrojecía al haberse olvidado lo que todo el mundo pensaba sobre su familia. Sirius asintió antes de seguir.  
— Bellatrix me había dicho que todos los platos y cubiertos que usábamos antes eran de plata —dijo el chico antes de señalar a los cubiertos que estaba utilizando—. Pero que el año en el que entramos los cambiaron a oro...

Hubo un momento de silencio donde los chicos solo comieron pensando en las diferencias entre este año y el año anterior a cuando los futuros Merodeadores entraron a su primer año.

— Remus, no te ves bien —dijo Sirius en voz lo suficientemente alta para que los otros seis chicos se diesen cuenta—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando Dylan volteo, el chico se sintió pésimo al no haberse dado cuenta de la condición de su amigo antes de que Sirius lo comentase. El generalmente amigable y calmado Remus Lupin se encontraba pálido, enfermo y tembloroso; parecía como si en cualquier momento estuviese a punto de caer desmayado enfrente o peor, muerto, a sus pies.

Su voz fue lo que más los sorprendió.  
— Mmm, creo que iré a la enfermería antes de ir a mi casa —. Dijo con voz fuerte y clara, como el Remus que conocían siempre en vez de aquel lastimado y débil que tenían enfrente.  
— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a tu casa? —pregunto preocupado Frank. Por un momento, un rayo de miedo y frustración cruzo por la cara de Remus antes de regresar a la impasible mascara que tenía desde la mañana.  
— No es nada —dijo antes de agregar rápidamente mientras se paraba—. Mi abuela Ericca acaba de morir y mañana es su funeral.  
— Oh, ok —. Dijeron los otros chicos a coro—. Adiós Remus.  
— Bye, los veo en dos días.

James fue el único en darse cuenta sobre la manera en que Sirius miraba a Remus mientras este se marchaba.

* * *

— Lily...  
— No Dylan, ¡y deja de preguntarme!  
— Por favor...  
— No, mejor ponte a hacer tu tarea.  
— Pero Lily...  
— No  
— Lilykins...  
— Dylan...  
— Lily-flor...  
— Dylan, ¡ya basta!  
— Por favor, solo por esta vez.  
— No  
— Eres insoportable.  
— Y tú desesperante.  
— Eso es exactamente lo mismo.  
— ...

Dylan y su mejor amiga, Lily, se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos del mágico castillo en el que pasaban gran parte de su año. El día era soleado, pero ambos chicos habían decidido ir a la biblioteca para terminar la primera tarea que les mandaban en ese nuevo ciclo escolar a diferencia del gemelo del primero mencionado que hacia sus deberes unas cuantas horas antes de tener que entregarlas.

Dylan consideraba a Lily como una de sus mejores amigas, siempre los podías encontrar juntos en el poco tiempo libre en el cual Dylan estaba libre de su gemelo y sus amigos, el chico le gustaba pasarlo con Lily y/o Alice, su otra mejor amiga. Una de las razones por las cuales eran tan grandes amigos a pesar de solo haberse conocido el año anterior, era por lo parecido en sus gustos, pensamientos y carácter.  
Lamentablemente, al igual que Dylan podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se ponía en su modo de _testarudez-suprema_ , Lily era igual que él en esa parte, cosa que en ese momento en serio estaba sacando a Dylan de sus casillas.

Verán, el rechoncho profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, había cambiado de lugar a toda su clase después de que James y Sirius lograran haber explotado su caldero _y_ el de todos a su alrededor después de haber cambiado _un poco_ las reglas que tenían que seguir apuntadas en el pizarrón.  
Debido a ello, ahora el pobre de Dylan se encontraba atascado por el resto de sus siete años (si es que lograba pasar sus T.I.M.O.S) sentado junto con Snape e intentaba convencer a Lily para que le cambiase el lugar.  
¿Por qué quiere cambiarse de lugar? Fácil. Snape lo odiaba. No. No lo odiaba. Lo detestaba. Y todo gracias a su único hermano gemelo. James Charlus Potter.  
A decir verdad, Dylan nunca tuvo nada en contra del Slytherin de pelo grasiento, pero por alguna razón en la cual Dylan no sabía, James y Snape tenían una relación un poco... bueno un mucho... bueno... horrible... de a muerte...

Y ahora Dylan estaba atascado con Severus Snape por el resto de sus días en Hogwarts.

 _Gracias querido hermano_.

— Por favor Lily —siguió insistiendo el chico—, a ti te cae bien Snape, a mí no; tú estás sentada con Remus, y a los dos de nosotros nos cae bien él... ¿Qué tan difícil es dejarme el lugar?  
Lily suspiro. En ese momento Dylan sabía que la chica estaba a punto de darle un sermón de los grandes.  
— Porque Remus va reprobando pociones —contestó frustradamente la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda—. Y los dos sabemos que necesita un poco de ayuda, y... sin ofender, pero de nosotros dos, yo soy la más capacitada para ayudarlo...

Dylan frunció el ceño. Lily tenía razón. Remus era uno de los peores en pociones por alguna razón de la cual Dylan era desconocido, pero si Lily (una de las mejores en pociones) podía ayudarlo... Dylan no iba a quejarse.

— Muy bien —dijo después de unos segundos—, tú ganas, pero si por cualquier cosa tú...

Lily nunca supo que era lo que su mejor amigo iba a decir, pues fue groseramente interrumpida por un grito detrás de ellos:

— ¡Hey, Potter! —Desafortunadamente, ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor de segundo año voltearon hacia el sonido de la voz que los llamaba— No sabía que tenían novia Potter, y menos una _escoria de sangre sucia._  
— Malfoy —gruño el chico mientras apretaba los puños debajo de su túnica—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Lucius Malfoy de quinto grado de la casa de Slytherin los veía desde el otro lado del pasillo al lado de otros cinco compañeros suyos de los cuales Dylan no reconocía. El chico de Gryffindor los veía con una mirada tan espeluznante y helada que dejo a los compañeros del Slytherin temblando en sus lugares, pero si Malfoy noto la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el chico, la ignoro como si nada.

Dylan conocía a Malfoy desde el año pasado cuando él y los futuros Merodeadores se habían cruzado con su grupito de amigos durante una visita nocturna a las cocinas. La conversación rápidamente se había llevado a groserías en parte de ambos bandos hasta que hubiesen sacado sus varitas y hechizos hubiesen empezado a volar de un lado a otro. Filch los había encontrado y llevado ante uno de los maestros dejándolos con una semana limpiando la sala de trofeos sin magia, completamente al estilo _muggle_.  
Desde entonces, cada vez que se cruzaban, Malfoy no gastaba ni una sola oportunidad en buscar pelea con los estudiantes menores.

 _—_ _Oh, ¿yo?_ —Preguntó inocentemente— Nada, solo me sorprende como uno de nuestra sangre se pueda juntar con ese tipo de escoria que tienes al lado.  
— Y a mí me sorprende como es que sepas palabras de ese estilo; según yo, tus _papis_ te habían hecho el _perfecto_ Slytherin, ¿no se supone que debes de tratar con respeto a una damisela?  
— Yo que tú, Potter, cuido lo que digo enfrente mío —dijo malévolamente—, pues si no te has dado cuenta soy prefecto y puedo darte un castigo por ser una vergüenza para las familias puras como nosotras.  
— Y yo que tú me cuido las espaldas por si no quieres encontrarte con tu... —. Pero no termino de hablar, pues el profesor Slughorn acababa de cruzar una esquina y se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

Pero al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta:

— Si fuera tú, me dejaría de juntar lo más rápido posible con la porquería con la que actualmente te estas juntado —gruño el Slytherin mientras se daba la vuelta para irse con sus amigos—, todavía tienes tiempo de cambiar y juntarte con personas más... adecuadas.

Lily y Dylan se quedaron en silencio en medio del pasillo. Dylan había estado a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarles uno de los hechizos que Remus les había enseñado el año pasado pero sus dos conciencias habían logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle darse cuenta de que no valía la pena. Pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos que oía detrás de él.

— Lily, Lily —susurro el chico mientras intentaba consolarla—, no les hagas caso, lo que dijeron sobre ti no es verdad.

Dylan intentaba desesperadamente encontrar con una solución para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga; él nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas, solo les daba hombro donde llorar y dejaba que se desahogasen en él, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de si eso serviría con su amiga pelirroja.

 _"«» ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?«»" Pregunto desesperadamente al chico "«» ¿Hermione, que les dices a alguien para que se sienta bien? «»"_  
 _"«» ¿Y por qué a mí no me preguntas?«»" Pregunto desconcertado Ron "«»Mione no es la única conciencia con buenos consejos ¿sabes?«»"_  
 _"«»Ron, eres el ser más insensible que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, además, que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharita de té no significa que los demás seamos iguales«»"_

— Lily, no les hagas caso — repitió nuevamente el chico mientras intentaba para las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica—. Ellos solo lo dicen para hacerte sentir mal, si dejas que eso te destruya, ellos habrán ganado.  
— Pero... —dijo Lily en una voz tan aguda y triste que sorprendió a Dylan que esa fuera la misma Lily que hace unos minutos estaban siendo tan testaruda que le había causado un dolor de cabeza— ¿Y si ese es el punto?

Al ver que Dylan tenía una cara de confusión plasmada en su rostro, Lily continúo:

— Me refiero, sé que esta guerra es sobre la pureza de sangre y, y si... —se detuvo un poco como si le fuese a doler lo que estaba a punto de decir—, ¿y si tiene razón?  
 _—_ Lily, ¿de qué hablas?—Preguntó un poco confundido hasta que lo que en verdad dijo Lily detrás de líneas lo golpeo, con un poco de enojo y frustración continuo— Si te refieres a que los hijos de _muggles_ no merecen ser respetados, Lily no creo que...  
— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lily sorprendida, ¡eso no era para nada a lo que se refería!— No me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que, bueno, es que...

Lily tenía miedo tener que admitirlo, había estado todo el verano dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento, pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía parecer más real... Al diablo, por una razón el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor en vez de en Ravenclaw donde todo el mundo sabía que ella debía pertenecer.

Lily dio un suspiro entrecortado.

 _—_ Dylan, no sé si sepas, pero en el mundo muggle lo que hay en el exterior se está tomando más en serio que lo que una persona tiene en su interior —una pequeña pero temblorosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro surcado de lágrimas—, y en el mundo mágico es lo mismo, la única diferencia es que la sangre es lo importante, ¿no es cierto?  
— Lily...  
— ¿Es cierto o no? —Preguntó testarudamente, solo siguiendo hasta que hubiese recibido una asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo— ¡El punto de esta maldita guerra tiene que ver con la pureza de la sangre! Sé que mucha gente nunca va a ver más que mi sangre, nunca me darán oportunidades, siempre me miraran como si fuese basura, y no importara cuando me esfuerce, pues solo, y siempre, seré... seré... seré una escoria, una maldita e inmunda sangre sucia...

A Dylan se le rompió en ese momento el corazón a ver a su amiga, siempre fuerte, siempre sonriente, ponerse a llorar más fuerte después de terminar de decir su pequeño discurso. Habían sido pocas las palabras, pero el significado de aquellas podía ponerte a pensar profundamente.  
Dylan sabía desde pequeño que aquella guerra contra Voldemort era una guerra donde se peleaba la importancia de la sangre, pero nunca pensó mucho sobre ello. Sabía que los mortífagos mataban a los muggles e hijos de muggles y que les causaban dañado, hasta ahí; nunca pensó que les causaría mucho daño emocional o mental. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al pensar en ello. ¡Claro que les dolería a los hijos de muggles saber que la mitad de la comunidad mágica los veía como basura!

Pero ese no era el momento oportuno para ponerse a pensar filosóficamente en el verdadero significado detrás de todo aquello.

— Lily... —agarro su pequeña mano entre las suyas mientras veía al piso, no quería ver la profunda tristeza que pasaban por los ojos verdes iguales a los suyos en ese momento—, sabes perfectamente que no tienes por qué hacerle caso a las personas que te digan aquello. ¡Eres una maravillosa bruja! Y te puedo asegurar que todo el grado puede comprobarlo al verte en clase todos los días; pero no solo eso, también eres una buena amiga, alumna y persona...

Dylan no tenía la menor idea de porque estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas. Una parte de él decía que eran para ayudar a una amiga, pero otra parte, una parte muy, muy, muy dentro de él, sabía que la razón era muy diferente.

— Siempre nos haces reír a mí y a Alice cuando estamos frustrándonos por la tarea. Ayudas a todo el mundo, sin importar su casa, en la magia que no puedan conseguir. Siempre sabes hasta qué punto las bromas de James y Sirius dejan de ser divertidas y no tienes miedo a expresar tu opinión. Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún hechizo imposible para ti para cuando hayamos terminado Hogwarts. Pero lo más importante: eres humilde, cariñosa, buena y tienes un gran corazón, sé qué harías todo lo posible por salvar a un ser querido; eres como una hermana para mí, Lily, y sabes que no debes porque temer al decirme algo —Dylan tomó un largo suspiro, no podía creer que acababa de decir todo aquello con una sola respiración—. Y cualquier persona que no pueda verlo, no tiene ojos, cerebro alma o corazón...

Dylan seguía viendo el piso, temiendo la respuesta que recibiría de Lily fuese una cachetada a la cara o algo parecido. Pero si la vergüenza por la cual estaba seguro que estaba a punto de pasar hacía que su mejor amiga se sintiese mejor, sabría que había valido la pena.  
Lo único que no esperaba que iba pasar tras decir su discurso fue como unos delgados y femeninos brazos le rodearan el cuerpo.  
Dylan se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

— Oh, Dylan... —hipeó Lily mientras gruesas lágrimas de felicidad se abrían entre las de tristeza de unos minutos antes—, gracias, ¿en serio crees todo lo que dijiste?  
Dylan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que la misma calidez que surgía de vez en cuando entre ambos chicos apareció, haciéndolos separarse.

Dylan levantó su mirada del piso por primera vez en un largo tiempo antes de que una tímida sonrisa surgiese su rostro al ver la gran sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Lily.  
— Gracia Dylan —susurró la chica mientras se limpiaba los residuos de las lágrimas de su rostro—. En serio lo necesitaba.  
— Para que están los amigos, ¿cierto?  
— Si... amigos...

* * *

 _En otro lugar diferente; donde ni el espacio ni el tiempo lograba afectar, dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una habitación parecida a la misma sala común de la casa donde los Merodeadores vivían._  
 _Una jovencita de pelo esponjoso y figura delgada, se pasaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, desesperando más y más a la segundo figura que la veía sentado desde uno de los múltiples sillones en aquella acogedora sala._

 _—_ _¡Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso! —Gruñó el joven de pelo rojizo y nariz larga, sacando así a la joven del estupor en el que ella misma había entrado— Tampoco es como si se fuese a acabar el mundo o algo parecido..._  
 _— ¡Ron! —Exclamó la chica después de haberse cambiado lo suficiente— ¿Es que no entiendes lo que Dylan o Harry o lo que sea acaba de causar?_

 _Cuando la chica solo hubiese recibido silencio del personaje llamado Ron, continuó hablando._

 _—_ _Déjame te lo explico de esta manera —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo—. Cuando un chico le dice cosas bonitas o que hacen sentir bien a una chica, se le llaman cumplidos. Y como el mundo cada vez es más complicado, hacerle cumplidos a una chica es como decirle entre líneas que le gustas, como coquetear de forma más descrita, ¿ok?_  
 _— Hermione, no sé porque haces tanto escándalo sobre esto —exclamo el chico un poco enojado—, somos las conciencias de Dylan/Harry, si Dylan tuviese sentimientos amorosos hacia alguien, nosotros seguramente seriamos los primeros en enterarnos, y por si no recuerdas, ¡eso todavía no ha pasado!_

 _Hermione frunció el ceño, enojada. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que ante lo que acaban de pasar entre Lily y Dylan podía echar a perder todo el plan que habían entablado los Creadores del Universo? ¿Es qué no entendía que podrían mandar ese universo al infierno? Al parecer no._

 _—_ _Ok, tal vez Dylan solo ve a Lily como una hermana —comenzó Hermione—, pero no podemos saber cómo piensa Lily, tal vez Dylan (sin saberlo) acaba de crear una serie de sucesos en cadena donde Lily termina enamorándose de él pero Dylan no la quiere de ese modo (porque simplemente Dylan será lo suficientemente sensato como para sentir que es incesto) y Lily termina decidiendo nunca amar a nadie, debido a ello, los Merodeadores nunca maduran y nunca hacen las cosas que debieron haber hecho mientras estaban en la Orden del Fénix. ¡Sin saberlo Dylan podría haber condenado este universo a la patada!_

 _—_ _Wow, wow —levantó los brazos Ron, calmándola— estás viendo esto muy a fondo, además, ¡solo tiene doce años! Yo a esa edad estaba intentando evitar morir en la cámara secreta de Slytherin, no en cualquier estupidez amorosa. No creo que pase nada si esperamos unos cuantos años más antes de actuar, me refiero, sé que Harry es increíble y todo eso, pero sinceramente no que posible de cualquier manera que un niño de doce años pueda matar de manera total a Voldemort, hay que esperar un poco, ¿ok?_

 _Hermione se detuvo a pensar. Ron tenía razón. Harry todavía era muy joven, merecía unos cuantos años más para disfrutar de la infancia que nunca logró disfrutar en su otra vida... pero Voldemort estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte... No, unos años más, nada más pocos años, si no su nombre no era Hermione Jane Granger._

 _—_ _Sabes —dijo Ron después de unos segundos—, tengo hambre._  
 _Hermione se paró de su asiento y agarro un libro que minutos antes estaba leyendo antes de golpear a Ron con él._  
 _— Puedes-dejar-de-pensar-en-comida-por-lo-menos-una-sola-vez-en-tu-vida —. Dijo mientras los golpeaba con el libro cada vez que había un espacio._  
 _— Hay ya, ya, mujer, si no soy animal..._

* * *

 _ ****Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****_

 **HOLAAAAAA!**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta el momento, espero que lo disfruten. Y bueno, sé que el título de capitulo esta súper malo, pero en serio no tenía ideas, si quieren darme una idea por los comentarios lo pensare.**

 **Sinceramente, siento que varios hijos de muggles dudaron muchas veces de ellos mismos en lo que sea que fuesen a hacer debido a la guerra; estoy segura que en algún punto de la historia Hermione también sintió ese sentimiento de que no merecía estar ahí, y que esa es la razón por la cual haya estudiado tanto y esforzado tanto en la escuela, porque ella quería demostrar que los hijos de muggles merecen estudiar mágica tanto como los mestizos y los sangre pura. No lo sé, solo es una idea, pero este capítulo fue un poco para que Dylan se diese cuenta que la guerra estaba afectando a las personas de maneras diferentes...**

 **Soy la única que siente que los acontecimientos en esta historia están pasando muy deprisa?**

 **Bueno, ya que.**

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o un comentario donde quieran darme algunas ideas para la historia, ¡no duden en hacerlo! Tengo todos los años de Dylan planeados menos el tercero, así que si tienen una idea para ese año, con gusto la PENSARE, y si es de mi agrado y sigue con la idea que tengo en mente, le daré una oportunidad.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado! ¡Y si no lo es... sinceramente me da igual!**_

 _ ****Travesura Realizada****_


	24. Una semana de momentos incomodos

_"Lunes" 8 de Septiembre de 1972, Habitación de chicos de Gryffindor de segundo año, 7:13 p.m.:_

Sirius se maldecía a si mismo mientras se ponía la primera camisa que veía en su baúl. Tiro su toalla a un lado para que los elfos domésticos la recogieran durante la noche, y se agachó al lado de su cama para buscar el zapato que necesitaba. Sinceramente, a él no le importaba ir a la cena con o sin zapatos, pero no quería caer en detención por alguna razón que no fuese hacer travesuras.

Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al encontrar una araña escurriéndose entre los viejos y sucios calcetines que se encontraban debajo de las capas de polvo en el piso debajo de su cama, y después de varios pequeños gritos de sorpresa tras encontrar cosas que nunca pensó volver en su vida (hablo en serio, podías encontrar hasta _Narnia_ debajo de la cama de Sirius) por fin encontró los viejos y desgastados zapatos que solo conservaba a pesar de tener varios hoyos y estar cubiertos de tierra para irritar a su madre.

Maldecía a los Potter y a Peter por dejarlo buscar solo sus zapatos mientras ellos tres se iban a cenar. Sabía que Remus todavía se hallaba en la regadera bañándose, pues todavía oía el ruido del agua al caer, pero no quería molestarlo más de lo necesario. Remus había "regresado" a la escuela y a las clases unos pocos días antes, pálido y tembloroso, un poco como el tímido y ausente Remus Lupin que Sirius había conocido en las primeras semanas de clases antes de que Dylan los presentase correctamente y que James y él pudiesen empezar a corromperlo.

Sirius dio un gran suspiro. Necesitaba una manita para buscar el otro par de su zapato.

Estaba seguro de haberlos dejado debajo de su cama. O encima de su baúl. ¿O si quiera estaban en la habitación?  
Estaba desesperándose. Tenía hambre y sed, y todavía tenía que hacer la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o el profesor Jiggle, Remus y Dylan lo despellejarían vivo.

El único lugar que le faltaba buscar era en el baño, pero no tenía sinceramente _ganas_ de ver a su amigo desnudo.  
 _"«El hambre puede volver loco a un hombre»"_  
Ya que...

Sirius se congeló, una mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta del baño.  
Remus estaba saliendo de la ducha, sus caderas envueltas en una gran toalla marrón.  
— ¿Te importa? —dijo, con un tono más brusco de lo necesario.  
— Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, retrocediendo rápidamente y cerrando la puerta del baño entre ellos. Se quedó allí un momento antes de irse a sentar a su desordenada cama, con la mente girando sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Los brazos, las piernas y el pecho de Remus estaban cubiertos - _cubiertos_ \- en una capa de finas cicatrices blancas y rosadas vivas, con aquí y allá el fruncimiento de una punción más profunda.

No se le había ocurrido a Sirius hasta ahora que, a diferencia del resto de ellos, Remus siempre se cambiaba en el baño, o con las cortinas de su cama cerradas. O que Remus nunca se quitaba su suéter, sin importar que estuviesen a cuarenta grados o a un metro del sol; al menos ahora Sirius sabía, bueno... suponía, que la razón detrás de ello fuera para que nadie viera sus cicatrices.  
Sirius no lo culpaba. Él mismo llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde que tenía memoria.

El chico no podía imaginar lo que podría haber causado ese tipo de daño. Si alguien le hubiera hecho eso, no era de extrañar que a Remus no le gustara ser tocado.

Segundos después, Remus salió del baño. Su cabello todavía húmedo, pero ahora estaba vestido de pijama. Un ligero rubor se ensombreció en sus mejillas al igual que en las de su amigo, ambos pares de ojos permanecían fijos al suelo.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Sirius, sin poder evitar la obvia inquietud en su voz.  
En cambio, la voz de Remus era tranquila, su rostro completamente en blanco.  
— No es nada importante, y si lo fuera, tampoco es como si fuera de tu incumbencia, Black —. Dijo remarcando claramente el apellido, apellido el cual los chicos solo usaban cuando hablaban algo de mucha importancia con el chico de familia Slytherin.  
— ¿Algún Slytherin que te da problemas? — Siguió Sirius presionado, pensando en Snape—, por qué si son...  
— No es nada —repitió el chico en piyama, con un borde en sus palabras advirtiendo a Sirius que el tema estaba cerrado.  
— Remus...  
— ¿Qué? —Susurró Remus frunciendo sus ojos, cauteloso.  
— ¿Quieres tomar prestadas mis notas de Astronomía? —Sirius exclamó, nervioso.  
— Oh —Remus parpadeó— sí. Gracias.  
— Es una pena que te lo perdieras— intentó Sirius con una sonrisa intentando animar un poco el ambiente—, la luna estaba increíble el otro día.

...

Sirius caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Podía estar encontrándose en ese mismo momento cenando con los gemelos Potter y Peter, pero había decidido tomar el camino largo para aclarar un poco la tormenta de pensamientos en su mente.  
No hacía más de cinco minutos que había dejado a Remus leyendo en su habitación y todavía seguía pensando en las terrible y evidentes heridas que marcaban la piel de su amigo.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo como era que nunca se había dado cuenta de ellas, ¡estaba seguro que después de un año viviendo con él se habría dado cuenta de algo! Pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo de esa manera, Remus en serio había sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar que nadie se enterase.

Sirius podía simpatizar con él. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía estar en esa posición y debido a ello sabía a la perfección la razón por la cual Remus no le hubiese dicho a nadie sobre lo que sé que le estuviese causando esas cicatrices. Después de todo, el mismo tampoco le gustaba hablar de su situación en casa.  
Intentaría hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, después de todo, eso era lo que siempre había querido que hicieran por él.  
Si. Sin importar las consecuencias, lo ayudaría...

Pero no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba hablar con sus otros tres amigos y planear algo, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro si entendieran. Sirius sabía lo inocentes que James y Peter podían ser, y sinceramente, él no quería ser el que les arruinase esa inocencia metiéndolos en cosas como aquellas. En cambio, Dylan... el chico parecía haberlo visto todo, un brillo de madurez y tristeza siempre presentes en sus ojos. A pesar de todo... el chico primogénito de los Black sabía que podía contar con sus amigos.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de abrir las cerradas puertas que conducían al Gran Comedor. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y abrió lentamente la puerta, asegurándose de quitar los negativos pensamientos de su mente y plasmar una sonrisa en su pálida cara.

Después de todo, si para algo Sirius era bueno, era fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

 _"Martes" 9 de Septiembre de 1972, salón de Transformaciones, 9:32 a.m.:_

La profesora Mcgonagall era una estricta bruja que siempre intentaba apegarse a las reglas lo más posible. Siempre lo había sido; bueno, claro que en sus tiempos libres y con sus amigos o familia dejaba a un lado la máscara de indiferencia que siempre usaba mientras lidiaba con los estudiantes problemáticos a los cuales daba clase, pero era estricta, a veces más de lo necesario. O esos eran los pensamientos de los alumnos que estaban en su lista negra.  
A pesar de ello, todos sus estudiantes (al menos todos sus leones) la querían y veían como una madre; consciente o subconscientemente.

Debido a lo estricta que era y a que la gente no le gustaba que Minerva Mcgonagall les diera sus famosas pláticas que rápidamente te hacían sentir avergonzado por lo que sea que hayas sido cachado haciendo _,_ a nadie le gustaba que la profesora de Transformaciones, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y sub-directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería los cachase haciendo una travesura.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Dylan Harry Potter.  
Pero claro, siempre hay excepciones para todo.  
En este caso, esa excepción era Dorcas Meadowes.

Para el registro, Dylan intentaba poner atención a lo que la estricta profesora de Transformaciones les estaba enseñando, pero su compañera de mesa simplemente no dejaba de darle pequeños golpecitos en su brazo para llamar su atención.  
Dylan sabía que si la profesora Mcgonagall los cachaba hablando en clase los pondría al menos una noche castigo limpiando trofeos o barriendo su salón, pero la chica había estado intentando hablar con él en privado desde la semana pasada que Dylan estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por lo que sea que le fuera a decir.  
Sucumbió y arranco un pedazo de su pergamino con unas palabras escritas furiosamente antes de pasárselo a su compañera de mesa, y... bueno, compañera de generalmente todo lo relacionado a la escuela.

 _» ¿QUÉ QUIERES DORCAS?«_

Dorcas Meadowes le dio una pequeña sonrisa al recibir la nota escrita en el pergamino antes de agarrar su propia pluma y escribir una respuesta.

Su siempre blanca piel como la nieve parecía un poco traslucida ante los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana situada a su izquierda. Su largo y negro cabello caía sobre sus bonitos ojos azules mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza mientras escribía furiosamente una respuesta en el arrugado pergamino.  
Debido a su pequeña y delgada figura, uno siempre llegaba a pensar que Dorcas era algo frágil y tímida, y eso era justamente lo que habían pensado todos antes de que la pequeña chica les diera tal paliza que seguramente los de la siguiente generación verían como una leyenda.

Dylan siempre se sentaba con ella en las clases y siempre hacían todos los proyectos en parejas juntos; al principio no era porque fueran de los mejores amigos, pero porque todos sus amigos ya tenían donde sentarse. Debido a que ambos grupos de amigos (futuros Merodeadores y las otras seis chicas de su curso) tenían un número impropio en su grupo, uno de los integrantes de cada grupo siempre terminaba sentándose solo; ese personaje siendo siempre Dylan y Dorcas.

Los futuros Merodeadores al principio se sintieron algo incomodos al darse cuenta que eran siete chicas en su mismo grado y casa, a diferencia de las dos o tres que había en otras casas, pero rápidamente el pensamiento se borró al ver lo amigables que eran cada una. Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones se encontraban sentados enfrente de ambos chicos, del otro lado, Marlene McKinnon y Mary McDonald, y finalmente detrás de ellos, Lily Evans y Alice Kinlue.

 _» ¿Qúe hay entre tú y la pelirroja? Han estado actuando muy distantes entre ustedes, y no crean que no me he dado cuenta que cada vez que Lily te voltea a ver se enrojece. Sé que hay gato encerrado aquí y si tú no me lo dices entonces yo pienso averiguarlo. «_

Dylan no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que Dorcas tenía razón. Desde la vez que Lily le había aclarado sus temores a Dylan en el primer día de clases, la chica no le hablaba, en cambio, parecía incomoda tan solo estar junto a él.

 _"»« Hay amor en al aire »«"_ canto para la sorpresa de todos, Hermione _"»«Vamos Dylan, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta»«"_

— ¿Qué? —pregunto un poco alarmado Dylan, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.  
— ¿Una pregunta, señor Potter? —Dylan rápidamente negó con la cabeza antes de regresar a su plática de papelitos con Dorcas.

 _"No sé a qué te refieres, no hay nada entre Lily y yo que tú no sepas"_ Contesto Dylan rápidamente, temiendo que Dorcas hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que su amiga consciencia.  
 _"Entonces porque Lily te ve con esos ojos soñadores como si quiera comerte"_  
 _"¡Ella no me ve así!_  
 _"¡Claro que sí! Solo tienes que verlo por ti mismo, ¡mira! Lo está haciendo ahora mismo!"_  
 _"¡Estoy seguro que solo tenía algo en el ojo!"_  
 _"Dylan... no lo niegues, Lily tiene sentimientos por ti"_  
 _"Pues claro que tiene, ¡es como una hermana para mí!"_  
 _"No de esos, tonto"_  
 _"¿Y tú como estas tan segura, oh diosa del amor?"_  
 _"Por qué, si no te has dado cuenta, YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA CHICA Y TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS AMOROSOS HACIA ALGUIEN, ESTÚPIDO"_  
 _"Espera acabas de..."_  
 _"¡Olvida eso! Estamos hablando sobre la relación entre tú y Lily"_  
 _"No hay ninguna relación entre mí y Lily"_  
 _"¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Estoy segura que muy dentro de ti, Dyly es real"_  
 _"¿Dyly?"_  
 _"Si, ya sabes, son sus dos nombres juntos. Era eso o Lilan, ¿cuál es mejor?"_  
 _"¿¡Podemos regresar por favor a la conversación que teníamos unos segundos antes!? SOBRE COMO A MÍ NO ME GUSTA LILY"_  
 _"Bueno, a ti no te gusta, pero estoy 100% de que le gustas a Lily"_  
 _"¿Cómo sabes si no estás sobre reaccionando?"_  
 _"POR QUÉ TODAS LAS PISTAS ESTÁN AHÍ: 1) TE MIRA COMO SI TE QUISIERA SOLO PARA ELLA"_  
 _"Estoy seguro que solo tiene algo en el ojo"_  
 _"2) CADA VEZ QUE LA VEZ, LILY SE ENROJECE"_  
 _"Hace mucho calor aquí dentro"_  
 _"3) Y FINALMENTE Y EL MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODOS... oí que Lily se lo contaba a Alice ayer en la noche"_  
 _"... Eso no es cierto"_  
 _"¡Claro que si lo es! Sus hijos serían las cosas más tiernas del universo. Además, estoy segura que eres el único chico lo suficiente maduro como para soportar las largas platicas de Lily sobre como deberíamos liberar a los elfos domésticos"_  
 _"¿Y por qué no Remus? Él es mucho más responsable que yo"_  
 _"Si, pero él ya está apartado para Hestia"_  
 _"LO SÉ, SERÍAN LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL MUNDO"_  
 _"¡RESTIA!"_  
 _"...Tienes que mejorar la combinación de nombres..."_  
 _"Aja, bueno, el punto aquí es que eres el único chico que quedaría perfectamente con Lily"_  
 _"Dorcas, no creo que..."_  
 _"Ay, no seas nena. Van a ser lo novios más tiernos del mundo."_  
 _"Dorcas..."_  
 _"Y después será la mejor boda del mundo. Alice puede ser la dama de honor. Y James y Sirius me pueden ayudar a decorar todo"_  
 _"Dorcas, no creo que..."_  
 _"Y van a tener siete hijos. Lily Jr. Dylan Jr. Dorcas Jr. James Jr. Alice Jr. Harry. Y Bob. ¿Puedo por favor ser la madrina de Dorcas Jr? Te juro que seré la mejor madrina del universo. Le enseñare a agarrar dulces mientras ustedes no ven, y a volar en la escoba, y a..., y a... Ya sé, le enseñare a hacer bromas. Me refiero, tú y tu grupito de amigos le enseñan a los demás, pero yo y Dorcas Jr los superaremos y por fin podré hacer venganza a todas las veces que tú y tus amigos me han hecho bromas. Por fin podré superarte. **Insertar risa malvada en este espacio**"_

— ¡DORCAS! SI TE VAS A PONER ASÍ NO SERÁS LA MADRINA DE MÍ PEQUEÑA DORCAS MARGARET JR. III, MENOS LA DAMA DE HONOR —Dylan no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando en medio de la clase de la profesora más estricta y que todos sus compañeros lo veía como si estuviese loco hasta que hubiese terminado de gritarle a su amiga.

El chico sintió como la cara se le enrojecía y, al dar un pequeño vistazo, su amiga se encontraba en las mismas.

— Bueno —hablo en voz baja Dorcas en mucho tiempo, lamentablemente, como todo el mundo estaba callado, toda la clase pudo oírla—, si no puedo ser la madrina de Dorcas Jr, entonces seré la de Bob James II, ¿estás bien con eso?

Esa fue la primera vez (y seguramente no la última) que Dylan quiso golpear en la cara a una chica.

— Señor Potter, señorita Meadowes —hablo la profesora Mcgonagall, roja de la furia—. Estoy segura que mi clase no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre su... su futuro. Veinte puntos menos a cada uno por gritar, interrumpir y estar enviándose papelitos durante clase.

En ese momento Dylan se arrepintió por haber pintado el pelo verde limón a su jefa de casa dos días antes. De alguna manera, sabía que lo peor todavía no llegaba.

— Y mañana, detención con Hagrid a las diez p.m. ¡Y los quiero puntuales! —Una pequeña chispa apareció en sus ojos y Dylan supo que todavía no se habían librado completamente de aquello— Y ya que están tan felices de interrumpir la clase, ¿por qué no leen las notas que estaban pasándose? Estoy segura que a toda la clase le gustaría saber la razón de esta interrupción.

Si es que fuese posible, Dylan sintió que su cara se ponía más roja que antes. Oyó pequeñas risitas detrás de él y le envió a su gemelo y su mejor amigo la mirada asesina más terrorífica que tuviese que los congelo en su lugar, callando las risitas de segundos antes.

La profesora seguía esperando y Dylan sabía que no podían librarse de aquella. No quería pasar vergüenza en medio de la clase, y sinceramente no quería que ni la profesora ni sus compañeros se enterasen de sus " _problemas_ " amorosos. O peor, que Lily tuviese que pasar la vergüenza con ellos aunque ella ni siquiera estuviese involucrada. A menos que...

Vio a Dorcas agarrar el viejo pedazo de pergamino que estuvieron utilizando minutos antes, y sin pensarlo, agarro el tintero que había estado utilizando y con un movimiento rápido, esparció toda la tinta sobre el pergamino, manchando así toda la mesa, las manos de su amiga y, afortunadamente, el pergamino lleno de notas.

Milagrosamente, el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó; sin pensarlo, Dylan agarro a Dorcas de la mano y sin decirlo, salieron corriendo de las garras de su "malvada y estricta" profesora de Transformaciones.

— No... no hay que volver a... hacer eso —alcanzó a decir entre jadeos la chica de ojos azules después de haberse detenido enfrente de la puerta hacia el Gran Comedor.  
Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que Hestia y Emmeline hubiesen llamado a Dorcas, sin duda alguna para preguntarle sobre todo el alboroto que causaron en clase.

— Hey Dylan —, dijo la voz familiar de Sirius detrás de él— ¿Puedo ser el padrino de otro de tus hijos?

Solo queda decir que Sirius quedo con un ojo morado el resto del día.

* * *

 _"Miércoles" 10 de Septiembre de 1972, escaleras hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, 11:22 p.m:_

— Bueno, creo que eso es todo —dijo detrás de ellos la amigable voz de su amigo medio-gigante—, espero que no se metan en más problemas ustedes dos, está es la quinta vez que me tengo que encargar de tu castigo, Dylan, ¡y apenas llevan dos semanas de escuela!

Dylan, Dorcas y el cuidador de las llaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid, se hallaban caminando hacía la gigante puerta de madera que cuidaba la entrada hacia la escuela. Ninguno de los dos estudiantes tenía muchas ganas de hacer platica con el amigable medio-gigante, pues estaban cansados, les dolían todos los músculos, y, por si fuera menos, llenos de sangre y cosas-dentro-de-la-pansa-los-cuales-Dylan-y-Dorcas-estaban-seguros-que-deberian-seguir-ahí.

Era tarde. Dylan no estaba muy seguro de que hora era, pero tan solo ver la oscuridad en la noche y sentir sus parpados empezar a cerrarse, Dylan se maldijo en silencio a si mismo por no hacer la tarea de DCAO antes de ir a su castigo con Dorcas. No tenía excusas. Peter le había recordado como Hagrid siempre se emocionaba y no los dejaba ir hasta ya casi la media noche. Estaba seguro que James y Sirius no lo dejarían oír el final de ello.

El chico se sacudió un poco el suéter intentando sacar toda la mugre y la sangre que seguramente quedaría plasmada ahí de por vida. Otra vez, su madre no lo dejaría oír el final de aquello.

Ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor y segundo grado, se habían quedado todas las últimas tres horas despellejando hurones (muertos) que, según Hagrid, eran para la dieta de sus bebes hipogrifos. Hagrid, por suerte, los había dejado salir antes de la medio noche después de Dorcas hubiese empezado a vomitar bilis al terminar de despellejar a su decimoquinto hurón. Y, cuando Dylan se refiere a despellejar, se refiere a la piel y a quitarle todas las cosas-dentro-de-la-pansa-los-cuales-Dylan-y-Dorcas-estaban-seguros-que-deberian-seguir-ahí.

Sinceramente, Dylan no tenía la menor idea de si podría volver a ver un animal de la _familia_ _mustela*_ sin empezar a vomitar alguna otra vez en su vida.  
También estaba seguro de no volver a hablar por papelitos en clase de Transformaciones a menos de querer terminar odiando a la profesora Mcgonagall y a Hagrid.

— Buenos chicos, creo que los tendré que dejar aquí —dijo animadamente Hagrid sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad en las posiciones de sus dos pequeños amigos—, que tengan una bonita noche, Dorcas, Dylan.

Y con eso los dejo solos en la entrada de su escuela.

— Hey Dylan, ¿no vienes? —Hablo Dorcas por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver a su amigo sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada.

Dylan se quitó el zapato lleno de tripas de hurón y se lo enseño a su amiga

— Oh, no, si Filch me cacha ensuciando la escuela con tripas de hurón...

— ¡No digas esa palabra! —dijo su amiga antes de volverse verde y de ponerse la mano en su boca antes de voltearse y salir corriendo al baño más cercano dejando a su amigo solo en la entrada.

Dylan suspiro y empezó a limpiar sus zapatos, lo que más quería en el mundo era saber un hechizo para limpiar cosas, pero lamentablemente no aprenderían el hechizo hasta más adentro del curso.

— Hola, Harry Potter —Dylan levanto la cabeza tan rápido que estaba seguro de haber oído un crujido.

...

 _Nuevamente, en otro lugar diferente; donde ni el espacio ni el tiempo lograban afectarlo, dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una habitación parecida a la misma sala común de la casa donde los Merodeadores vivían._

 _Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley, las dos consciencias de Dylan/Harry Potter, se encontraban sentados en dos de las cómodas sillas que adornaban la hogareña habitación._

 _Enfrente de ambos se encontraba, fácilmente, algo imposible y completamente extraño y alocado, pero para ambos magos sobrevivientes de la segunda guerra mágica contra Voldemort, la imagen enfrente de ellos podía considerarse una de las cosas más normales que ninguno de ellos hubiese visto._

 _Una extraña nube flotante flotaba (NOOOOO, en serio) a no más de un metro de distancia. No se alcanzaba a ver exactamente si era sólida, líquida o gaseosa, pues parecía que cambiaba de superficie cada segundo que pasaba. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. No. Una imagen se encontraba en la nube, como si fue una ventana dejándolos ver algo que estaba pasando en otra vida, espacio y tiempo._  
 **(N/A:** ** _Hola! Bueno, si no entendieron muy bien esta descripción, solo tienen que imaginárselo como los "_** **mensajes Iris"** ** _de Percy Jackson)_**

 _"_ Si, dos personas viendo a través de una nube mágica la vida de su mejor amigo en otra vida y en otra dimensión con otros amigos y otra familia.  
La cosa más normal del mundo."

 _Aquella nube flotante tenía un nombre, y su nombre era "_ fenestram _" o, como varias de las deidades la llamaban, "_ la nube que lo ve".  
 _Su propósito era mostrarle a la persona que los tuviese en su poder lo que sea que le pidiese, sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio._  
 _La_ Fenestram _tenía una trágica historia que se basaba desde hace cientos de años, una trágica y terrible historia que termina en aquel presente en donde Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley están sentándose enfrente de ella viendo una parte de la vida de su amigo y protegido._

 _«_ Hola, Harry Potter»  
 _Fueron las siguientes palabras que oyeron salir del extraño objeto._  
 _Y fueron las tres palabras que más temieron volver a oír Hermione y Ron._

 _—_ _No puede ser —exclamó la chica—, se supone que nadie sabe sobre Harry, ¿quién rayos se cree que es?_  
 _— Tranquila Mione —dijo Ron, tranquilizando a la chica y a sí mismo—, tal vez es una vidente o algo así, además, no creo que Dylan crea nada de lo que le diga la chica._  
 _— Si, si, tienes razón —susurró Hermione—. Si fuera por mí, nunca le creería a alguien que simplemente llega y me dice que vengo del futuro y he creado otra dimensión tan solo estar en ese lugar, ¡sonaría ridículo!_

 _La imagen en la nube flotante cambio por mostrar a la chica a quien le pertenecía la voz, pero la imagen que la nube les mostró no hizo más que agitar más a los dos adultos jóvenes._  
 _— Lu...Lu... ¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Qué rayos hace ahí?_  
 _— No lo sé, Ron, pero no hay porque saltar tan rápido a conclusiones._

 _En efecto, una chica de once años de ojos soñadores y pelo rubio brillante sonreía inocentemente al peli-negro de ojos verdes. Una chica de once años con un enorme parecido a su compañera y amiga. Una compañera y amiga que debería estar en otro tiempo y otra dimensión._

 _—_ _No, es imposible que sea Luna —habló en silencio la chica de pelo esponjado—, vamos, piensa en alguien que sea parecido a Luna..._  
 _Ambos jóvenes adultos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en la misma idea:_  
 _"_ Será..."

...

— Hola, Harry Potter.

Dylan no estaba seguro de quien era la chica que en ese momento se hallaba enfrente de él, viéndolo con una extraña, pero familiar, mirada soñadora que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Algo muy dentro de él reconocía a la chica, tenía el nombre de la chica en la punta de la lengua, pero simplemente no lograba alcanzarlo. Tuvo la extraña sensación de decirle todos sus secretos ante estar debajo de la atenta mirada de la chica.

— ¿Luna…?

— ¿Quién? —pregunto inocentemente la chica de pelo platinado— Oh, no; pero estoy pensando que sería un bonito nombre por si alguna vez tengo una hija.

Ambos magos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos incomodos minutos más, pero Dylan simplemente no podía apartar la mirada, había algo familiar en esos ojos, algo tan familiar que creaba escalofríos en su espalda.

— Mmm… Oh, sí, lo siento —dijo Dylan apartando la mirada—, solo, pensé que te conocía…

— Oh, pero si sí te conozco —dijo la chica con un extraño tono de voz que solo utilizaba Dumbledore cuando era obvio que sabía algo que tú no—, ya nos hemos conocido, Harry.

— Mi nombre no es Harry, lo siento; soy Dylan Harry, bueno, si soy Harry, pero nadie me dice así, me dicen Dylan, pero soy Dylan Harry, solo que como nunca nadie me llama así se siente extraño, pero soy Dylan…

El chico paro al darse cuenta que solo estaba balbuceando tonterías, un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta que seguía bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

— Pero… no creo que te conozca —terminó tímidamente sin saber que decir al ver la chica parecía no parpadear.

— Oh, lo siento, creo que un torposoplo a logrado entrar.

— Mmm… ¿lo siento?

— Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte —siguió la extraña chica—, pero no creo que los conozcas, nadie los conoce; los torposoplos son invisibles. Van flotando por ahí, se te meten en los oídos y te embotan el cerebro. Me ha parecido oír zumbar a uno de ellos por aquí.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio por un largo rato. Dylan sin saber que decir. Y la extraña chica de ojos soñadores viendo a través de él.

— Bueno, creo que ya me voy… —Dylan dijo tímidamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento en las escaleras.

— Adiós, Harry James.

— Soy Dylan Harry. James es mi hermano.

— Oh, pero estoy segura que dije Dylan Harry, ¿ese es tu nombre, no?

— Estoy seguro que dijiste Harry James…

— Debe de ser el terposoplo. Deberías cubrir tus oídos para que no entren a tu cabeza. Eso es lo que hago yo.

Dylan no quería verse grosero, pero la mirada de completa confusión e incredulidad que tuvo en sus ojos fueron lo suficientes como para mostrar su suspicacia sobre el tema.

— Mi nombre es Pandora, por si te interesaba —dijo la chica ahora identificada como Pandora mientras se dirigía saltando hacia las puertas de la entrada—. Me dio gusto conocerte, Harry, y ten cuidado con los nargles.

…

No fue hasta ya la media noche, mientras Dylan hacia la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que el chico se dio cuenta sobre la rareza en que una chica de primero estuviese saliendo del bosque prohibido a mitad de la noche.

* * *

 _Jueves" 11 de Septiembre de 1972, Gran Comedor, 10:11 p._

— Me pregunto porque nos fueron a llamar.

Los cinco futuros Merodeadores se hallaban caminando despreocupadamente en uno de los pasillos principales junto a otros pequeños grupos de amigos hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos los chicos presentes se preguntaban, curiosos, la razón de porque habían llamado a todos los chicos de segundo año para una plática en el Gran Comedor.

Los dieciocho chicos se detuvieron un segundo, tímidos por ver quién entraba primero, ante la gran puerta del GC; y no fue hasta que la profesora Sprout los hubiese invitado a pasar que entraron.

Los cinco estudiantes de Gryffindor ahí presentes se sentaron juntos en la última hilera de sillas que habían sido colocadas para la ocasión, remplazando las cuatro grandes mesas que los estudiantes veían todos los días.  
Todo el Gran Comedor se encontraba vacío a excepción de los estudiantes, la profesora jefa de casa de Gryffindor y la profesora jefa de casa de Hufflepuff; algo inusual, ya que, sin importar la hora o el día, siempre se encontraba al menos un estudiante disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que era el Gran Comedor cuando no se encontraba nadie comiendo.

— ¿Qué creen que quieran con nosotros? —Pregunto Peter en voz baja.  
— No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no fui yo...  
— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué dices sobre la broma hacia los Hufflepuffs hace dos días?  
— Bueno, sí, pero...  
— Sirius, James, ya silencio...  
Remus los calló al ver a ambas profesoras presentes levantarse de sus asientos y pararse enfrente de todo el alumnado.  
— Buenos días chicos —saludó amigablemente la profesora Sprout—, estoy segura que ya varios de ustedes habrán inferido la razón de porque hemos llamado a los alumnos de segundo, y solo a los chicos.  
Se detuvo unos segundos para dejar que los pocos alumnos que todavía no se daban cuenta, se fijaran que ahí solo se encontraban ellos y ninguna alumna.  
— Como ya sabrán, esta institución fue creada para enseñar magia y hechicería a todos aquellos jóvenes magos que quisieran aprender; pero no solo eso, uno de nuestros propósitos es permitir la armonía y evitar lo máximo posible la discriminación entre nuestros alumnos, y más durante esta época en donde estamos viviendo actualmente…  
— Pero, a pesar que mayormente todos somos iguales —continuó hablando la jefa de Gryffindor en su estricta, pero ya habitual voz—, es nuestro deber, como maestras, enseñarles las diferencias entre dos tipos de personas.

Solo muy pocos estudiantes presentes entendieron a lo que se referían ambas profesoras, y solo aquellos pocos fueron los que se sonrojaron, a diferencia de las otras caras de confusión entre los estudiantes, al ver como un pizarrón aparecía mágicamente detrás de las profesoras con las palabras " _Los pájaros y las abejas"_  
— No estamos muy seguras de sí sus padres ya les han dado esta platica, pero en Hogwarts es obligatorio que todo alumno oiga la plática de ' _los pájaros y las abejas'_ durante su segundo año en esta escuela.

Las maestras solo ignoraron la cara de asco de aquellos que entendieron la referencia, y se pusieron a hablar...

...

— Nunca volveré a ver a las chicas de la misma manera...

* * *

 _"Viernes" 12 de Septiembre de 1972, Habitación de chicos de Gryffindor de segundo año, 11:47 p.m_

— _Bueno para nada..._  
— _Solo traes vergüenza a nuestra familia..._  
 _— Ya no sé ni porque todavía te permitimos vivir bajo este techo..._  
 _— No sé qué merecimos para tenerte..._  
— _Traidor a la sangre..._

Un chico de ojos azules despertó, agitado, temblando fuertemente debido a la gran tormenta o a la pesadilla que acababa de tener, eso no lo sabía.  
Lentamente y con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, recorrió las suaves cortinas que cubrían su cama, y bebió lentamente del vaso con agua que los elfos domésticos siempre le dejaban en la mesa que todas las camas tenían a un lado.

Sirius no entendía porque las pesadillas lo seguían acosando a pesar de que ya hubieses salido de ese lugar tiempo atrás; sabía perfectamente que lo que le hacían en su casa no era correcto, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para pedir ayuda.  
" _Gallina"_ Siempre se decía a sí mismo, no sabía cómo rayos es que había terminado en la casa de los valientes y osados si ni siquiera podía enfrentar a su propia familia.  
Gryffindor.  
Justamente la causante de sus problemas.

A veces, mientras recibía sus castigos, deseaba con todo su ser haber terminado en la casa la cual toda su familia había terminado; si hubiese quedado ahí, sabía que sus padres no serían tan duros con él, sabía que no recibiría castigos tan fuertes, sabía que... Sabía que no estaría feliz.  
Si hubiese terminado en Slytherin como toda su familia, sería un amargado como su familia, un triste infeliz como lo era su familia, una vil persona sedienta de poder como lo era su familia. Pero lo más importante era que no hubiese conocido a sus amigos. No divertido pero leal James. No aventurero pero testarudo Dylan. No callado pero amable Remus. No tímido pero _ Peter. Habría quedado solo y triste si hubiese terminado en la casa de su familia.

Y aunque eso a veces lo consolaba, no podía quitarle el dolor que dejaban las heridas, tanto físicas como mentales y emocionales, que le causaba su familia por haber terminado en Gryffindor.  
Y eso era justamente lo que creaba sus pesadillas.

Rápido, pero en silencio, Sirius se puso unos viejos calcetines y salió de la cama; tembló un poco debido al frío del viento que traía la gran tormenta, y con cautelosos pasos, se dirigió hasta la cama de uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Pero justo cuando ponía su mano en la cortina que lo separaba de su amigo, se detuvo, indeciso, pensando si era lo correcto despertar a James por una tontería como aquella. Pero, después de todo, el chico le había prometido que podría dormirse en su cama cada vez que tuviese pesadillas después de que el chico de ojos azules lo despertase el año pasado con sus suaves llantos después de una pesadilla especialmente dura; aunque claro, eso solo lo sabían ellos dos, Sirius no estaba listo para perder su dignidad de tal manera. Después de todo, tenía doce, a punto de cumplir trece, no debería dormir en la cama de alguien más cuando tenía pesadillas. Ya no era él niño pequeño que solía llorar cuando sus papás lo golpeaban por haber hecho una travesura. Ese niño había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, al igual que la inocencia en varios sentidos que uno tiene cuando es joven.

En silencio, regreso sobre sus pasos, se tendió en la cama esperando a que pasase otra larga noche sin dormir, y cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama para silenciar un poco los llantos de la parte pequeña e indefensa que todavía residía en su alma.

Haciendo eso, evito notar el par de ojos de color avellana que lo veían con preocupación entre una rasgadura de la cortina que momentos antes el chico se familia Slytherin quería abrir. Después de todo, James sabía perfectamente el miedo que podía causarte una pesadilla, después de todo, esa era justa la razón por la cual se había despertado repentinamente en medio de una noche de tormenta.

* * *

 ** _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_**

 **LosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosiento...**  
 **Me siento terrible x no haber publicado un capitulo en tanto tiempo, y aunque sepa que solo pasó como un mes y que muchas otras personas publican como cada tres meses, me sigo sintiendo horrible.**  
 **Sé que a muchos de ustedes no les importara xq no publique otro capítulo en este espacio de tiempo, después de todo estoy segura que varios de ustedes ni siquiera leen esta parte de la historia, así que no gastare el mal uso de mi batería para escribir la razón y solo lo dejare con que tenía varios problemas.**

 **Sé que algunos de ustedes se preguntaran xq rayos agregué una parte en donde las profesoras les explican a los alumnos sobre '** ** _la plática de los pájaros y las abejas_** **' *si es que saben a lo que me refiero...*, pero entenderán después que esa parte es importante para la historia.**

 **También, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a su lista de favoritos durante este pequeño periodo de tiempo en donde no estuve viva para ustedes, pues me llegan las notificaciones y no puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que estoy.**

 **También, como sé que estoy hablando sola porque nadie lee esta parte, me he estado preguntando... ¿Es normal que ame a Remus/Sirius como pareja del año pero que también ame a toda mi alma a Teddy Lupin? Pero como un amar de #teddylupinfan1 y un #wolfstarfan1...**  
 **Seria hermoso que Sirius y Remus queden como pareja y que Sirius, como prima de Andromeda, siga visitándola aun cuando Tonks haya nacido, (y todos aquellos que me digan que Sirius estaría en Azkaban vallase a la ***** porque este es mi fic y hago lo que quiero) , entonces, cuando Tonks ya es grande y tiene a Teddy con algún tipo no importante en la trama, decide nombrar a Sirius y Remus los padrinos, entonces en un trágico accidente, ambos padres de Teddy mueren y el pobre chico termina con Sirius y Remus y los ama como padres y ellos como hijo? Y aparte toda la familia Potter está viva y entonces Teddy se vuelve como un Teddy LupinBlackPotter? Porque yo amaría que eso pasara... Aun así, no se preocupen, no creo que eso pase aquí, tal vez?...**

 ***Familia Mustela:** **Mustela** **es un género** **de mamíferos** **carnívoros** **de la familia** **Mustelidae, subfamilia** **Mustelinae. Pertenecen a este género el armiño, hurón, visón** **y la comadreja. Se distribuyen por Eurasia, América** **y norte de África.**

 ****** ** _Travesura Realizada*_** _*_


End file.
